The World Views Club!
by Starryowl7
Summary: (AU OC used) Meet Sofie, an invisible five foot nerd that wasn't noticed ever since elementary school (save her small family) until Ludwig, Feli and Kiku joined her club. But, what did they really get themselves into? And what will happen when other people show up too? (T for suggestive stuff, swearing, and randomness!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! This will have many parts, so if you like, stay tuned tomorrow! I have been working on this one for so long since I had no idea how to upload stories on this, but now I do and this LONG fic popped into my head when I was in the middle of uploading one of my latest ones! Enjoy! I know, such a surprise, notes from the author :o

Ludwig always tend to look at the bulletin board since no one else at the school does. There is a new flier that's a bright blue, he read it over and it's a new club. Not many people make new clubs, but this one is called the World Views Club. It describes it as beautiful scenery and you get to bring snacks and there's music provided, it told when and where to meet.

Feliciano looks at it over his shoulder and says "We should go! I could have a siesta!"

He sighs, knowing full well what a siesta is. He said "Nein . . . If we go, we should be orderly."

Kiku walks over to them and says "Ludwig-san, what are you reading?" Ludwig hands Kiku the flier.

He ponders whether he should go or not, he says to the German "I will go, they might have sakura trees."

Feliciano says to no one in particular "Ve~ I want to go to!"

Ludwig sigh again. He knows full well that he has to keep an eye on him. "Fine," He said "I will go to. Only to keep Feliciano in check."

The Italian hugs him and says "Yay~! We can all go!"

Kiku gives a small smile to the pair. He knows all to well that Ludwig secretly likes the smaller Italian's hugs, even when he pushes him away. They head towards their class since passing time's almost finished. Little did they know, the club president was observing the trio.

Cliffhanger! Anyway, wait for tomorrow, maybe at the same time? idk, review and stuff if you want.

Italy: I'll give you pasta~!

Author: Italy, get back with Germany!

Italy: Si!

So, hope you enjoy this, I know I did!


	2. The Club President!

Oh heyo! Update's today! (And wow, that was awkward, I am terrible at typing convos in these things) Plenty more to come up! Yeah, notes have never been my thing as you could see in the last chapter, (wow I have loyal fans if anyone read this far.) But, you might want to get back to the story since there was a cliffhanger and you probably know who it is, so here you go.

. . .

The girl was named Sofie and was a bit nerdy to most people, she loved the world and all it's sights and that's why she formed the club. But that isn't the reason some call her a nerd, no.

In fact, she was down right gorgeous with her short and soft, caramel colored hair that shaped her face perfectly and her sky-blue eyes. Her little soft cheeks and her being short just makes her so cute.

The reason why she's considered a nerd was because she watched all of the sci-fi, crime and anime shows. If there's one that you know, she's got the DVDs, soundtracks, plushies, and t-shirts for it. Well, most people don't tend to notice her anyway after elementary school.

Sofie whispered happily to her stuffed mint green bunny with wings "I'm so excited! What if they want to become friends with me?"

She squeeled and squeezed her toy tightly "I can't wait!" Her thoughts travel to the possibilities and she realizes, she needs to get food for them! Since barely anyone notices her, she can skip classes if she wanted to. She decided to skip the last class to get food for her club members.

Since the teacher that only sees her didn't really care what happened and gave her the room, she knew exactly what to do. She set up the computer and got the slide show on a timer and set up a top 100 playlist for her group. Even though she didn't like that kind of music, she wants the group to be comfortable and have fun.

Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano came on time, she was even surprised that they came, let alone on time. Kiku said "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She sighed and said "Over here." They looked to where the voice was coming from and there was a short girl that had a large sea foam green sweatshirt on that made her look even smaller. She had glasses and her hair was a little messy, but the large curl, not matter how many times she straightened it without acting weird from pulling it, it would always pop back. It wasn't like Feli's, it was more of like two small curls splitting from eachother.

Kiku was surprised and apologized immediately. She smiled a little and said "No problem, people tend to do that anyway."

Ludwig and Kiku felt a little bad that she was ignored. Feliciano, as oblivious as he was, said to her "Ve~ Are you the club president?"

Sofie nodded and the Italian smiled even more and said "Wow, you sure are cutie for a club president!"

She blushed heavily at this compliment. No one even noticed her, let alone gave her a compliment except for her parents. (They always gave her compliments to try and win her over, it never worked though.) She mumbled while looking at the floor "Thanks." And looked back up.

She changed the subject quickly and said "Well, you guys can do what you want. You don't even have to pay attention to the slide show as long as your not shouting."

Both Kiku and Ludwig found this odd. Usually, you do or achieve something in a club, not sit around and goof off. Ludwig asked "Really? We don't do anything? Usually clubs consist of achieving something for the school."

She fumbled with the bottom of her sweater and said "Well, I didn't think that people were going to show up, so. . .yeah."

Kiku was about to ask her if she was honest about it, but Feliciano interrupts "Hey cutie!" She blushed immediately when she heard that. Ludwig punched him in the arm after he said that though.

Sofie was certainly surprised by that action. She whispered over to Kiku "Are they always like this?"

He shakes his head "No," He says. "It's usually worse."

Her eyes were big when he said that statement. Before she could think anymore though, Feliciano said "Can we take a trip to the courtyard?"

Sofie pondered this and nodded. She took her bag along with her flying bunny toy. She grabbed a piece of paper and a sharpie out of her bag and made a note on the door just in case someone decided they wanted to join when they were gone. She doubted it, but Ludwig ordered her to make the note anyway.

Kiku closed the door and Feliciano lead the way, with Sofie, Ludwig and Kiku behind walking slower. Kiku introduced himself and she did the same along with Ludwig. Sofie opened the doors to the courtyard and took pictures of the flowers and trees along with Kiku, while Feliciano was dragging Ludwig around the yard.

Kiku has noticed the bunny for a while, but just never got around to asking if she watched Hetalia, one of the many anime shows he likes. "Sofie-chan, do you happen to watch Hetalia?"

She nods and asks him the same thing, he nods too. She smiles wide, something that she hasn't done in a while other than watching her favorite show. She asks him "Who's your favorite character?"

He says while looking at the willow tree "I think it would be Japan. As cliché as it sounds, I find him to be a lot like me." She nods in agreement.

Sofie said to him "Personally, I like Canada. He knows what it's like to be invisible and so do I."

Kiku nods, after a little bit, he replies "But you also know what it's like not to be alone."

When Sofie came back home, she had a big grin on her face when she came into the kitchen to greet her grandpa. "Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

"Awesome!" She chirped, a little louder than her normal voice.

He gave her a questionable look and said "Really?"

She nodded and ran upstairs to watch more Hetalia. She was so excited for the next day, she couldn't sleep, so she watched Soul Eater instead. She liked it because of the art and creepiness that was in it. Usually, it made her so scared that she would be under the covers and sleep anyway from tiredness. As crazy as it sounds, it worked for her, but it didn't that night.

. . .

Romano: The crazy bastardo forced me to say something, follow, review, whatever, as long as she gets off of my back.

Me: Good Lovi~! You get a tomato! You heard him fans; Fave, follow or review! Until next time!


	3. The Allies Come!

Hello darlings! Sorry for the three day break! So without further ado, the next chapter! (FYI, It's kinda long.)

. . . . . .

She came the next day and sat in her normal spot by the tree that she loved so. But what really surprised her was that Feliciano, Kiku and Luwig came to her. Feli screamed as they were walking to her "Bella~!" She didn't really pay attention since she was in the middle of talking with her flying mint bunny. Sometimes, it did actually fly and talk with her, but not many times.

Kiku and Ludwig said hello in their own languages and she smile and said hi to all of them. She was so happy from them, her first friends. She knew small things about each of their languages, so that was the reason she could reply the right way to each of them. They said goodbye to her when the bell rang, and she did too.

The next time though when she was watching her flyer, five guys came that she knew since they were the most popular guys in the whole school. She never talked to them, but everyone knew them.

The one with the sandy hair, the bomber jacket and glasses was Alfred, he threw the craziest parties and everyone who was, 'anybody' went to them and gossiped about it for five weeks. He is often bubbly and shouts a lot. He also eats a lot too, like twenty burgers is what he usually gets for lunch.

The blond one with the big eyebrows is named Arthur. He is cynical and rude to any guy, but is a complete gentlemen towards girls. Of course, he dated a lot of girls since he came from Britain and they threw themselves at him; but not as much as the blond one who wore a purple cape and red skinny jeans. He was french after all, he dated anyone who had boobs and a pulse, and they were always swooned by him. At one point, he dated five girls at once.

The other two, weren't really one the dating scene, but girls did like them. The shorter one with the ponytail was named Yao Wang. He came from China and could speak Chinese, so he did have an accent. He really liked cute things like hello kitty, well obsessed with it because he even has a hello kitty keychain on his backpack. But, he was manly in other aspects, like he pulled pranks along with Alfred and did have a girlfriend, but she wanted that and he never gave that to her (if you know what I mean.)

Now for last one, he kinda was in the group, but not much. His name is Ivan and he's Russian. He doesn't like talking all that much unless spoken to, but many people are intimidated by him. Even his friends, well, maybe it's because he's 6'4", he drinks, and he carries a pipe with him when he's out of the school. Which is very weird, but no one really bothers since they are afraid that he'll use his pipe on them.

Sofie realized how big he was, she was five feet tall exactly. So yeah, he's about a foot and a half taller than her. Also the fact that a dark aura surrounds him. But, she thought his situation was worse, after all, people did notice him, but was afraid of him.

Arthur looked at the board first and said "Hey you guys, look at this." They all came to him and he said "Check out the flyer." They read it and Alfred shouted "Awesome! We can goof around!" The brit smacked him and said "No you git, it's a club. Not, free time. I wonder what they mean by beautiful scenery anyway."

The Frenchman laughed "Ohonhonhonhon." The brit smacked him on the side of the head and said "Not that, frog."

Yao spoke up "Maybe what they were trying to say was that there would be a projector and slideshow?"

They all pondered this for a while, they came to the conclusion that it was what Yao suggested.

The Russian smiled anyway and said in his heavy russian accent "Da, we will go."

Everyone (I mean his group of friends) was confused as to why he would want to go to the club, but they didn't argue.

In the background, Sofie heard all of this and was super excited. She could make more friends, maybe not since they were popular after all. She shouldn't get her hopes up since Ludwig and Arthur didn't like each other since Arthur picks on Feliciano sometimes. Ludwig usually has to defend him and fight with the Brit while Feliciano runs away.

Sofie looked at her bunny in her arms and said to it "They seem okay for my club, but I hope Alfred doesn't shout like he usually does. Also, I hope the french guy doesn't take advantage of the fact that I'm short and not all that strong." She wandered around the halls for a little bit until the bell rang. She found that Feliciano was in her art class, along with Kiku and Yao. Even though Yao didn't talk to her (yet), it made her aware that the other popular guys could be in her classes.

It came time for the club, she got the projector on and some food from the gas station next to the school. She pushed the desks into the corner like she did last time and put bean bags in the middle of the room and got her iPod to play the top 100 playlist like yesterday also. She sat in the teacher's chair and rolled it by the bean bags with her bunny in her arms like always.

The first ones to come were the popular guys, Alfred was the first one to say, or more like shout in his case "Hey! Anyone here?"

She covered her ears when he shouted and said "Yes, but can you please be a bit more quiet?" She absolutely hated it when people shouted. But, she could never be assertive, so she couldn't say 'shut up' to him.

Francis was the first one (more like only one) to push his way from the back and give her a rose and hold her hand and said while looking fully into her eyes "Mon petite flower, are you the one who runs this club?"

Sofie found it incredibly odd that he would give her a rose, but shrugged it off as a weird way of saying hello. She didn't look into his eyes, but mostly nodded at the floor. She doesn't usually like looking people in the eye when they are that much in front of her face. She looked up a little and saw his face, she was redder than a tomato since he was invading her little bubble of comfort.

Arthur, elbowing Francis in the gut, was the first to change the subject. "So, what do you do in the club love?"

Her eyes widened by this "Uh. . ." The Brit found her behavior odd, but found that it was his actions that caused her to act this way.

He looked at Francis along with Sofie and said to her "Oh, are you worried about him?" She nodded with big eyes. He smiled a little and said "You shouldn't duckie. I do this to him most of the time when he meets a new girl."

She nodded slowly, Alfred, wanting to talk again, said "So what do we do?"

Sofie was about to say something, but that was when Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku came in, panting. Well, mostly Feiciano and Kiku panting and Ludwig looked like he didn't run a mile like the other two.

They noticed the popular guys and started arguing with them loudly. Sofie sighed and got her blow-horn out after she had about enough of it, she pressed the top with her thumb, making a horrible blaring sound and making everyone shut up.

She knew she couldn't yell that much, so she usually got that out when her divorced parents were arguing over her. She lived with her grandma and grandpa on her mom's side now because she couldn't break either of their hearts by staying with one and only visiting the other on weekends.

They looked at her and she sighed and said "Can you please stop arguing? Besides, I hate yelling." They nodded and she smiled a little.

"Good!" She chirped. Alfred raised his hand, she pointed towards him and said "Even though you don't have to raise your hand, go ahead."

He nodded "Yeah, uh, what do we do here?" He asked. Before she could say anything, Ludwig said to him "Nothing really, as long as your quiet about it." Kiku and Feliciano nodded along with Ludwig's response.

All of the other group was surprised by this. Alfred had a huge toothy grin and shouted "Fuck yeah! We get to goof around!"

The brit winced at his response. "Really? Nothing at all?" He asked. She shook her head no.

Sofie said "Well, mostly the teacher isn't here and wants to go home after school. Yesterday, Ludwig, Feli, Kiku and me went out to the courtyard. If someone wants to go somewhere, we can vote on it." Some nodded, others stroke their chin regardless if they had a beard or stubble or not.

She sat back down in the spinny chair with her bunny in her arms. Alfred said "Hey let's go to the football field!"

Sofie responded "Good idea, raise your hand if you want to go." They raised their hand, except for Kiku and Feliciano. She smiled at them and said "Sorry Kiku and Feli, but the majority vote is towards going to the football field." She got her bag and wrote a note, recommended by Ludwig before they went.

Yao came up to her and asked "What's your name?" In the hall when they were walking out of the classroom.

She gave him a small smile as she looked up at him and said "Sofie. I already know your name Yao, you are popular after all." He nodded at the comment, but smiled anyway.

"Where did you get that from? It's so cute!" Yao said, pointing toward flying mint bunny.

She smiled also and replied "Oh, you mean flying mint bunny? I got him from Hot Topic, they have a lot of cute things there."

They finally got to their destination after walking a little outside to the field. Alfred got out some equipment from the gym while they were walking out.

They played a game of soccer and Sofie's group won. (I think you know who she went with and if you don't; Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig.)

Sofie laid on the ground after it exhausted, Ludwig ran around the field along with Feliciano and Kiku, all of the popular kids except for Ivan were sitting on the bleachers talking about things that Sofie didn't want to ponder on for too long. Ivan was looking at the flower field by the bleachers, alone.

Sofie pouted a little, to no one in particular, he looked kinda lonely. She got up and walked over to him and said "Hey." softly with a smile, hugging her toy tightly to her chest.

She was scared of him, but he did look kinda lonely. No one should be lonely like she was, she thought to herself. If it wasn't for that, she most likely wouldn't be walking up to him right now.

He looked at her and said "Oh, hello Sofie."

"You know my name?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded and said "I heard you and Yao talking, da?"

She nodded and said "Ah." She was curious as to what exactly he was looking at, so she asked.

He smiled and said "I was looking at that sunflower. They are my favorite." She nodded.

"They are bright, I do have to admit that." She said as she looked at the lone flower. It was strange, from all of the overgrown wildflowers, there was that one flower, standing straight and brightly without weeds crawling at the sides or wrapping around the stem.

She loved making flower crowns, ever since she was little. Her mom always put them on her head whenever they went to the park, also when she was really sad. She went by the fence and climbed over it to get some. She picked violets, clovers and dandelions and came back to where Ivan was now sitting.

"Sofie?" He asked "Why did you pick flowers?"

She sat back down and said "You'll see in a minute." to him.

He nodded and she went to work. Weaving the stems along while Ivan was watching and smiling. Not many things make him smile voluntarily, but Sofie did. He couldn't help but smile when she went over the fence, breaking a rule, to just make something beautiful out of the flowers.

Sofie was finished and was very proud of her work, smiling like a goofball. She said "Lower your head." to Ivan. He did what he was told and put it on top of his head.

She said to him "When I felt lonely, my mom made flower crowns and stuff like that for me."

He smiled and said "I like it." As he poked it gently with his gloved pointer finger. She grinned at his child-like smile, it was so innocent as his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Also, they're fun to make too." Sofie said as she looked at her moccasins, but more at her pink socks with cats on them.

"Can you show me how to make one?" He piped up after a little bit.

Sofie nodded and said "Here, I'll go and get some more flowers." She picked more wildflowers and sat down again by him. She set them down gently and sat across from him instead so he could see better.

They worked on it for sometime, without any problems. But a certain step, he needed help on. She scooted closer to him, Ivan had a small blush dusted on his cheeks when she did though. She was talking, but Ivan really couldn't focus on her words because of how close she was.

Only his sisters ever got close to him like that. No one else really did because they were intimidated by him, well maybe with the exception of his mother and father who is even more intimidating, but still. It's not like he minded her being close though, it just felt foreign to him.

Her hands stopped moving and she asked "Got it?"

He was brought back to Earth when she said that and he said "D-da. Got it." She smiled and continued working on hers. He observed what was different about the crown, he noticed and kept doing that step when it was necessary. After a little while, she sat next to him again.

He was finished a few minutes after it and was kinda proud of his work. He asked "Sofie, can you bow your head?" She nodded. She didn't have to considering how tall he was compared to her, but it was considerate of him to ask.

"Thanks." She said to him.

He said "You're welcome."

They sat in content silence for a little while, Alfred said to them "Hey dudes, we're gonna head back."

She was fine with it, but not Ivan all that much. It seemed he had a dark aura around him as he looked at Alfred, he was scared when Ivan looked at him.

Sofie said to Ivan anyway, despite the aura "You really shouldn't worry about it Ivan. Besides, I didn't know we were out here that long."

Alfred shook his head and said "You weren't, but everyone else is going inside, so I thought I should let you two know."

Sofie smiled and said "Well, thanks for saying it. Who knows, we could've been out here until midnight or something." And she chuckled a little and got up.

She got her bag and toy and walked with Alfred and Ivan. She asked after a while "Hey Alfred?" He hummed and she continued "What were you and your group of friends doing when we were outside anyway?"

He shrugged and said "Just talking mostly about a party I threw a week ago." As she opened the door inside.

They went inside and went into the classroom, Ivan still had a menacing glare toward Alfred, one Sofie didn't notice because she realized she made friends with a popular guy. Also the fact that, if your friends with one person from a group, the rest of the group is most likely going to accept you.

So she couldn't even notice it, it did make Alfred feel a little bit better to see someone smile and not look like they were about to kill you with a pipe that they could rip from a wall.

It turns out, no one was there. Sofie looked at the clock and the bell rung two minutes ago for everyone to leave.

She sighed and said "Alfred I think you were wrong on the whole 'You guys weren't all that long' part."

Alfred looked at the clock and said "Holy shit! My mom's gonna kill me! Gotta go, see ya!"

She waved, but he didn't see it since he ran out of there that quick. She sighed when the door closed and said "Well Ivan, I guess see ya tomorrow."

Ivan was about to go, but when she had a little difficulty with the food, he knew he had to help. A lot of the food was eaten thanks to Alfred who stole it in a blink of an eye before he left.

Ivan said to her "Let me carry that, da?" and smiled at her.

She smiled too and said "Nah, I think I'll be fine Ivan. But thank you for-" Before she could say anything, he got most of the leftover food.

He said "Nonsense Sofie, I'll do it."with that smile still on his face.

Sofie was surprised that he could get all of that food that easily, but didn't question it since he had a much bigger build than her. "Oh, um," She said "Thanks."

He nodded in response. She put the bean bags away, turned off the projector and computer, put her iPod in her bag and pushed the desks back where they were.

They walked outside to his car and he put the food in his trunk. Ivan said to her "You can go in Sofie."

She was kinda surprised at this kind gesture "Really?" She said "Are you sure I won't take up space or anything, or annoy you?"

He gave her a questionable look "Why would you annoy me?"

She blinked "Well," She said "Sometimes my cousins get annoyed when I'm in their car and they have to drive me around, so I thought-"

Ivan interrupted "Sofie," he said "It's fine, now hop in."

She did what she was told and he asked "Where do you live?" as he started the engine and backed out of the now vacant parking lot.

She almost forgot that she was supposed to give her address. But, she tends to forget the exact place since she always walks there. "Uh, two blocks to the left and turn left again to the closest yellow house." He nodded and followed her directions.

He stopped at the right house and mostly carried the food inside. Sofie really wanted to help him, so she carried a little bit of the food. She opened the door so Ivan could get in and set the food down on the kitchen table. She said thanks when he left and her Grandpa was close by her.

He said with the goofiest grin "So, is that your new boyfriend?"

An intense blush grew on her face as she said "Grandpa!"

He was still smiling like an idiot as he said "What? I'm only kidding." She sighed anyway.

She went to her room to watch TV instead of her normal anime.

When she went to bed, she was still excited from today, most likely, she was going to have even more friends since she made friends with Ivan.

But she was more excited about the fact that maybe more people will come tomorrow since the most popular guys in the school came. There were a lot of things she felt awesome about and she had every reason to. New friends, a successful club to run, basically a free time for about an hour everyday, and the most important one, she was noticed and not forgotten the next day by people her age.

She didn't sleep that night, but didn't really mind since she could just skip a class and sleep there. She did have amazing grades and turned in her homework on time, but even with that, the teachers and students tend to forget that she was actually there. She didn't mind since she didn't like school all that much, the learning part of it anyway since it was remedial for her. Now, she can't wait for it.

The reason why it was remedial for her was because when she was young, she loved learning. So, her dad gave her all kinds of textbooks and dictionaries so she could learn more. Literally, reading whole textbooks from cover to cover. Even some college ones, she read from cover to cover. Of course, there were a lot of words that she didn't know about, so she used the dictionary a lot for those books.

She watched anime for the whole time, sometimes going on Tumblr and listening to music, but not that often. When the sun came up, she was listening to Owl City while laughing about some random midnight blogger.

. . . . . .

((So, I don't own tumblr and I am not Adam Young, so I don't own the name of Owl City ;~;))

Japan: Since Author-chan requested me to promote, I will.

(turns to fans) Please review, favorite or follow.


	4. Otakus and Flowers!

Hey! Sorry you guys for not updating in a while, so for the wait, I'm uploading a new chapter!

. . . . . .

Anyway, her first friends hung out with her at the tree when she came like yesterday. Until Feiciano wanted to play football (as Americans would put it, soccer) with Ludwig. He agreed after a while and that gave Kiku and Sofie time to talk about their favorite anime. Kiku shipped all of the popular pairs along with Sofie, they did have differences though, she didn't ship USUK and Kiku didn't ship Prucan. But they weren't really arguing about it since they respected that not everyone liked their ships, even if they were popular ones. The bell rang and Kiku said bye to her.

. . .

The whole school day, she saw her friends in each of her classes except for four classes, surprisingly all of them were in her world studies class. She went to that one by far since all of her new friends were there and it would be suspicios if she didn't go to that one. She skipped a class to go to the flyer and two guys went to it. From what she recalled, they were named Lovino and Antonio.

Lovino is unusually mean to every guy that he meet, but gets flustered in front of woman. Sofie always thought that to be cute.

Antonio was two years older than both Sofie and Lovino and was childhood friends with Lovino. Since Lovino's twin brother is Feliciano, Antonio was always nice to Feliciano too. But Lovino was kinda nice to him, as nice as he could get with a guy. Antonio, despite of his close childhood friends was a big flirt, maybe it's because his family came from Spain and a lot of his family's heritage rubbed off of him and girls liked his accent and care-free personality.

Antonio was the first one to notice the board and said to his tsundre friend "Hey Lovino, look at this."

Lovino, already being angry said "What now tomato bastard?"

Sofie never got why he said that, Lovino loved eating tomatos. Maybe it was a sentimental name, but he didn't want to show it by adding bastard to the end. She smiled at the thought of him being kinda nice to a guy.

Lovino yelled "I'm not going to some gay club like that!"

Sofie was a little hurt by the comment, but still watched. Maybe Antonio could change his mind, he usually could anyway.

Antonio said "Feli was saying yesterday how great of a time he had with Ludwig-" That got Lovino's attention.

He mumbled under his breathe "That potato bastard," And said more to Antonio "Fine, I'll go. Only for Feli, that's it! Not for you, you tomato bastard."

She smiled wide at this statement. She whispered to her bunny "Wow, my club is pretty popular. I wonder why though." She shrugged and looked at the flyer again, Lovino and Antonio left. Making the hall vacant and her hopes a little higher.

After a few minutes, Gilbert and Matthew came to the flier. Matthew was a kinda tall Canadian guy along with Gilbert. (Gilbert isn't Canadian, but you know what I mean) Well, Matthew was a grade ahead of Sofie. She kinda related to Matthew's situation before he met Gilbert.

He used to self harm before he met him because he wasn't noticed like her. Even though Sofie didn't self harm like he did, she was lonely like he used to be. But after he met Gilbert, he wasn't lonely anymore and he stopped cutting after Gilbert found out and made him promise not to.

Gilbert on the other hand, was a grade ahead. Ludwig was a year younger, but in her grade, the two were brothers. Despite their opposite personalities, they did have small things in common like their love of beer and being clean freaks. Since Gilbert and Matthew were gay, they dated after knowing each other for a week. They were so cute together, like how Gilbert called Matthew birdie and how they ate together.

Matthew was the first one to notice the flier. He really wanted to go, so Gilbert wanted to go too, but only for him. She whispered to her bunny "Aw! The cutest couple (in my opinion) are going to my club!" She nuzzled her bunny and she continued looking at the flier.

One of the most popular girls at school; Elizabeta really wanted to go. She forced Roderich to come to. At first he declined, but she gave him the puppy dog face and bam! Now, he's going to the club.

Elizabeta is a sweet girl, but don't get her mixed up with being a doormat. She usually carries around a frying pan, no teachers complain about it since it isn't considered a weapon, but they still are scared when she's on her period. Then, she doesn't hesitate to use it when someone is being mean to her or is hitting on her.

Roderich is childhood friends with her, so that's why he hangs out with Elizabeta, despite her tomboyish personality. He is also kinda popular because of her, but that would be the only reason other than him being rich. He's kinda stuck up, but as weird as Sofie is, kinda admired him from afar.

She loves his music when he plays the piano. Usually going for older pieces from Europe like Beethoven or Mozart, but she loved his music all the same. For some reason, he dressed really nicely and carried a keyboard with him, even in class. In his free time, he goes to the music room and plays on their baby grand piano or just plays his keyboard like during that short time in the morning before classes.

So when he begrudgingly accepted Elizabeta's invite, she was excited too. Well, she was always excited when people wanted to show up. But I guess it's different because she admired him from afar for his music and a popular girl is there too. She whispered to her bunny "I can't believe Roderich is going! I know he only wants to because of his friend, but it's cool! I wonder if he'll play the piano."

She shrugged and got to her classes, but slightly hoping that he would play.

. . .

The next class was World Studies, so there was a project. Sometimes, teachers remember her but it's not that often. The teacher remembered her by calling sticks with the names on them. She kept apologizing and all of that. Of course, her new friends didn't like this at all, but didn't want to back sass the teacher. Sofie's partner was Ivan, Alfred with Kiku, Yao with Arthur, Feli with Gilbert, and Francis was Sofie's and Ivan's partner since he showed up late.

Francis as scared as he was of Ivan, liked it anyway since Sofie was in it. Francis, at first was flirting it up with Sofie. She was blushing like crazy at his comments **cough** dirty desire filled words **cough**, Ivan noticed this after a little bit and had a dark aura around him when he did notice. Ivan put her over his shoulder and said "I will take care of you later, da?" in a menacing tone.

Of course Francis was scared out of his mind, who wouldn't be? Still scared stiff, he didn't move or say anything, and then, Ivan ran out of there. All she did was sigh when he held her like that "Ivan?" she said, "What are you doing?" As he ran to the other side of the school.

He smiled and said "Don't worry, I will take you to field, da?"

Sofie smiled, but sighed. "Ivan," She said "You know that you can't beat up people when they do something you don't like, right? Besides, that stuff is only for dictators."

He opened the door to outside and set her down on the football field by the flowers like they were at yesterday. He sat down with her and they talked about other things. She didn't mind that she was there with Ivan, she had flying mint bunny with her, so she felt more at ease and loosened up.

"Sofie?" She hummed and Ivan continued "Why do you have that toy with you everywhere you go?"

"Oh," She said and blinked afterward "I just like it, besides, it's cuddly." As she squeezed it a little tighter to her chest.

He nodded, he got up after a little bit and easily hopped over the fence by the field and got some flowers for her. She kinda knew what he was going to do with them, what other reason would he pick wild flowers?

So, he made one of those flower crowns like they did the day before. She took it off her head "You've been," She started for a second and stopped "Practicing?"

He smiled and nodded. Before, honestly, the first one looked like a piece of crap and it fell apart right after she went home with him. But she still really liked it because it was from a friend. And she knows that you can't buy something like that, no matter how had you try.

But this one looked like it was done expertly. She put it back on her head and they talked some more. About life and about how confusing life is. But for her, she knows a lot about human behavior and the human mind, so there isn't too many surprises. Also the fact that her life is seeming more of like a manga that she reads is funny, but really unlikely that it could, let alone did.

So she let him talk, she didn't talk much to him about life except for the fact that she was grateful for all of her new friends and experiences. Even though it wasn't much, both experiences and friends, she still could tell stories long after she graduated.

You see, she is very interested in her future, what she will do with it and what stories she can tell when she's retired and only has a few years left. What foolish adolescent stories she can tell to her offspring when she's middle-aged, how they'll groan and say "You're boring us to death!" Honestly, she shouldn't, Her head should be in the now and thinking that she's invincible. Making mistakes left to right, having quite a few boyfriends under her belt, maxing out her or her dad's credit card, stuff like that.

But, she usually likes to take it easy. Would rather have coffee at midnight and wonder what her future holds instead of drinking beer out of a tap and everyone shouting "Chug, chug chug!" Around her. Well, she would never be in that situation, at a party, she would never drink a drop in her life or even be in the middle of a group or socializing, she would honestly be hanging out with the house's pets and be playing on her iPod.

When the bell rang, they went back to the school and she slept through the next class. The teacher before the current one is the only other teacher who can notice her when there isn't homework or a test, so this one didn't even notice.

She got to leave a little early in the next class since a girl asked to go to the bathroom around the end, fifteen minutes before the bell rang. The other teacher who did notice her, didn't have a lot of classes to teach and they were in the morning. So, she could set up early in that classroom.

. . . . . .

Prussia: If your awesome, you'll fave, follow or review!

Me: Well, either way, you guys are awesome in my book. Over 100 views? Now that's awesome, until tomorrow fans!


	5. The Notebook and Fairies!

Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating until the afternoon, but my cousins are over. Also, I might not be able to update as much because school's starting for me :,( Anyway, like I promised, here's the new chapter!

. . . . . .

She got the food, projector and computer on, pushing the desks in the corner, iPod playing music and her just waiting in the teacher's spinny chair.

The first ones to come were Feli, Ludwig and Kiku. Shortly after, came Lovino and Antonio. Lovino yelled "What is he doing here?" and pointing at Ludwig, he forgot the reason why he ever agreed to come here. "Are you-a the president, you potato bastard?" while holding him up by his collar. Not really since there was a seven centimeter difference, but holding on his collar.

All Ludwig did was sigh and said seriously like he usually does "No, zhe girl in zhe chair is." Lovino was very confused by this since he didn't see her.

He yelled "Oh, now you're-a treating like I'm-a stupid, huh? Let's see how-a stupid I am when-" Sofie being really angry, but sadly, not as surprised as she should be.

Sofie yelled at him "No, he isn't treating you like you are stupid, but you might as well be!"

Lovino stopped and looked at her, half of regret and half of anger toward himself. He let go of Ludwig's collar and everyone was surprised at what had happened.

Antonio, being surprised that there actually was a girl in the chair and regret for his tsundre friend, and the rest being surprised that she actually could be angry at someone. Heck, she wasn't even angry that Alfred was yelling when she hated it. But when she was angry, it was kinda scary.

She sighed and said to herself "I already know I'm invisible to most people. I shouldn't have assumed that you would be different." She sat back in the chair and rubbed her temples "I really shouldn't blow up at people like that." She looked at him, he being still speechless, said to him "Sorry, I was stupid, not you."

Lovino shook his head, to the others surprise and said "No, I was, you're-a right. I should've seen you. I just. . . I-a. . ." He didn't really finish that sentence since he went on his knees and put his elbows on his legs so they would prop his head.

Everyone, even Sofie was surprised by this. But, she took it differently from everyone else in the room. She walked over to him and knelt with him and put her hand on his back. "You really shouldn't feel bad about it, honestly."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Ragazza, I," And looked back at his knees being a little more angry than a few seconds ago. "Okay, fine." She smiled at this. Usually, the only one who can make him change his mind is Antonio and the fact that she could is beyond me.

Anyway, everyone was fine after that, still shocked, but fine. They eventually calmed down and that was when Gilbert and Matthew showed up. Gilbert took a bean bag and Matthew sat on his lap, not even bothering with asking who ran the club. Gilbert looked at Sofie, who only smiled asked "Frau, are you new?"

She shook her head while petting her toy. Matthew said to him "No, she's been here ever since the beginning of school." Gilbert only nodded. He asked "Hey, you know who runs this club?"

She nods and says "Me. We'll do something else, but other people are coming, so we have to wait for them."

He nods. Then, the popular boys except for Ivan show up. Paint all over them, yelling from the other side of the door and them laughing like crazy.

"First of all, why do you have paint on your clothes, second, where's Ivan?" Said Sofie to them in her normal tone.

Alfred said in his loud voice "Dudes, it was awesome! So, in art, Yao showed up and we were just sitting there with a bunch of paint cans right? So, we thought to dump them in the pipes that lead to the gyms shower heads. So the guys that just came from gym are drenched in paint too, only clad in towels and have more paint cans. So that's why we are drenched in paint too."

Arthur said "Well, as for Ivan, we aren't really sure love." She has a questionable look more towards Alfred and nodded. She thought that he wouldn't be the guy to be covered in paint along with Francis.

She said "Well, maybe you could've ran into the bathroom." She looked at Yao "Yao, do you know if that ran into just the pipes of the showers or is it for the whole school?"

He shrugged. Arthur piped up "Maybe you can try the sink." She nods and tries it. Since she's in an art room, there are plenty of sinks. She tries it and it succeeds. She was thinking about going to spray the boys since they are making a mess everywhere.

"Arthur, can you get by the wall?" He nods and does what he's told. She sprays him and the paint comes off in a matter of seconds. The rest get with the program and line up to get the paint off. After they are dry, she cleans the door since they were putting their weight on it and happened to get paint on it.

After that whole thing is done and over with, Roderich comes in along with Elizabeta. Elizabeta said to him "Do you know which of these guys are the club president?"

He huffed "How would I know? I don't even know what this clubs about, all you said was 'go to this club with me!' and I agreed to it!"

Sofie went to them and said "Hello," She stuck her hand out for Elizabeta "I'm Sofie and I'm the club president."

She smiles and shakes the smaller girl's hand. She asked after she let go "So Sofie, what do we do here?"

She shrugged and said to the taller girl "Well, we don't do anything much. Yesterday, we went to the football field and the day before that, we went to the courtyard."

The rest nodded and some murmured "True." or "Yeah."

Ivan came in, said hi to Sofie and got a bean bag chair.

Elizabeta suggested "If it's okay with you Sofie, maybe we can watch a movie?"

Sofie nodded and said "Great idea!" and said more toward the rest of the room "Who wants to watch a movie?" All of them raised their hand except for Ludwig who really, wanted to go to the gym.

"Sorry Ludwig," She said to him "the majority vote goes to watching the movie." He nods, he kinda did want to watch with Feliciano, but not really show it. Like he would if it was only him and Feli, but there were a lot of witnesses, so he kinda didn't at the same time.

Sofie got some DVDs from her book bag, they took a vote and they chose The Notebook. Well, it was mostly Elizabeta threatening the rest with her frying pan to watch it and all of them agreeing. The sitting order in the first row was Arthur, Sofie, Lovino, Feli, Ludwig and Kiku. The second was Elizabeta, Roderich, Francis, Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert, and Yao.

Arthur helped Sofie with making the popcorn, tea and coffee while everyone else either sat and waited or helped with putting the movie in the computer slot. Sofie had a thermos to keep the coffee in while Arthur and Roderich somehow got fine china for their tea. Ludwig got coffee along with Sofie, but didn't put creamer or sugar like she did. The rest got soda or water and every other person had a bowl of popcorn.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, GIlbert had to make a comment on the movie, with mouthful of popcorn "This movie's gay!" Sofie sighed at this, she was kinda enjoying it until he had to shout like that.

Elizabeta said after a dark laugh "What did you say?" With a tight grip on her frying pan.

He gulped loudly and stuttered out "N-nothing!" and her dark aura disappeared.

She muttered "Yeah, that's what I thought."

And everything went to normal after that. Around thirty minutes later, Elizabeta braided a small part of Sofie's hair. She didn't mind at all, but found it a little odd. Since she didn't have friends before this club, she has no idea what friends actually do. But, she has seen it before, so she kinda knew, but didn't expect it. Sometimes, she got popcorn from Arthur's bowl that happened to be in between his legs.

He was blushing like crazy, but didn't want to point out what she was doing in front of everyone, so he stayed silent, but put it in between them just so it wouldn't be awkward for him. During most of the movie, Sofie and Elizabeta were crying and saying how beautiful it was.

After the movie was over, most of the food on the table was eaten and most of the tea and coffee was drunk. So, Sofie put the remaining coffee in her thermos and all of them said goodbye to her. She was the last one to leave, so she put the desks back and the bean bag chairs in the corner. But, little did she know that someone was waiting for her.

When she closed the door someone right by her said "Hello Sofie." in a soft voice.

But, she didn't expect it, so she jumped ten feet in the air with her heart racing in her chest. She found the voice to be Arthur and said "You scared me!"

He laughed a little and said "Sorry duckie, I didn't want to scare you."

She smiled at the small blush on his cheeks and said "It's fine. Did you want to talk to me or. . ?"

He stuttered "Uh. . . I-is it fine i-if I walk you home?"

She nodded "Sure." she replied to him.

So they walked out of the school, Arthur holding the door for Sofie and her saying "Thank you." and strolling in comfortable silence after that.

She hugged her flying mint bunny a little tighter with one arm while the other one laid comfortably at her side, the side where Arthur was.

Arthur said out of the blue, "Uh, Sofie?"

Sofie hummed and said "What's up?"

He said "Uh, this may sound idiotic-"

She interrupted "Go ahead, I probably heard worse from my mom or dad."

He laughed awkwardly and said very fast "doyoueverseethattoyflyaroundandtalktoyou?"

She blinked "Can you say that slower?" She said in her soft voice

He sighed, more at himself and repeated "Do you ever see that toy fly around and talk to you?"

She shook her head and said to him "Not recently, no."

He found her response odd, he would've thought that she would laugh or think he was crazy. Not say, no, not recently.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and he said "Wow, I never thought that someone else would see flying mint bunny talk other than me."

She smiled and said "I guess we have something in common."

He scratched his head and said with a smile "I guess we do love."

They continued their walk peacefully until a small fairy came to them, well to Arthur's shoulder and Sofie smiling at the small fairy. The fairy went over to Sofie's shoulder instead and put another braid in her hair and added some small flowers in it that were growing by the sidewalk.

Arthur said to her "Wow, she really likes you! When I first saw her, she would back away. She used to be in a world where humans didn't treat her nicely. So that was probably why she backed away at first. But, Light's being really friendly with you! Braiding your hair and all that."

Sofie smiled and said "Yes, she is. I never seen a fairy before. I only thought that flying mint bunny came to life."

He shook his head "No, you remember those creatures in storybooks right? Like gnomes, unicorns and wizards? Those can be seen too."

"Really?" she leaned her head to the side, very cutely, Arthur thought.

He nodded with a smile. He asked "Sofie, do you like reading?"

She smiled brightly and said "I LOVE reading!"

And she honestly did too. It was the thing that made her sane from the loneliness that she felt everyday ever since she she got out of elementary school. It's what made her want to travel to all of these exciting places and fight dragons and find love and travel in the stars. She has a very active imagination, you see, and she imagined the voices, the characters and distant lands that her mind would travel to in great vividness.

In fact, she had quite a collection at her house, she read most of them twice and could finish two hundred paged books in an hour and a half. She would laugh at the jokes and sarcasm or situations they would have or get into. She would cry along with the characters when there was a death and generally smile because the characters survived or say 'aw!' when something cute happened. She would be in her own world whenever she got a new book or wanted to read an old one. She even liked the ones that were old and new all the same if they were a good read.

Sometimes, she makes stories up in her head and make the characters out of thin air, maybe a mix of her favorite characters. Like if there was a character that she thought was perfect except for one thing, then she would make them perfect in her own mind. That goes the same for story lines, like if she wanted them to travel to more places before taking down the enemy, she would. She usually wrote them down and drew a rough sketch of maps from their worlds, so she loved fan fiction even though she couldn't write

He laughed at her enthusiasm. He loved them as more of a pass time and something to do on rainy day more than something he could be emotionally attached to like her. But, it didn't really matter to Arthur what books she liked or how she read them. He thought she was a gentle and kind spirit, which she is, so it didn't matter to him. As long as she was happy, she deserved it after not being noticed for so long. He did feel alone at times, but he feels no one should feel it constantly.

The fairy piped up in her tiny voice "Bye Sofie!"

Sofie found this odd and said "You know my name Light?"

The little fairy nodded and said "Oh, Arthur told me so much about you! But, I have to go, goodbye!" And flew away into the sky, making a trail of fairy dust in her wake.

And with that, left Sofie amazed and Arthur completely embarrassed. Sofie looked at him, him being embarrassed as he said in a loud voice "I-I have no idea what she's talking about!"

Sofie had a goofy grin plastered on her face. She couldn't take it anymore, she laughed uncontrollably. Her laugh being uncontrollably contagious, he laughed with her, sometimes even snorting, which made Sofie laugh even more.

After it finally died down, they were at her house. Sofie was surprised, surely she did think that her house was farther. But because she was having a good time, she didn't even realize that her house was that close.

She stopped, signaling Arthur that it was her house. He scratched his head and said awkwardly "Well, I guess this is your house love."

Sofie nodded and said with a gleaming smile "Bye Arthur, I had a real fun time with you!" As she walked into the house, waving at him.

Arthur, blushing, waved and said "I had a fun time too! Bye!"

And when she disappeared into her house, he clenched the place where his heart is on his sweater vest with a love-filled grin on his face and went on his tiptoes and back on his heels in a matter of seconds. His weight was traveling to the ground, he noticed in a second and made his head weave a 180 degree turn, making him turn on his heel and walk back to his house with a pep in his step and singing 'Good Ol' Fashioned Lover Boy.' Even though it wasn't his preferred song, it reminded him of being with her.

When he went to his house, he closed the door with his back and let his feet slide until he was on his butt. Just sitting there with the goofiest grin on, and Alfred came and said with his mouth full of burgers "Where were you bro?"

All Arthur said was "Heaven." in a raspy tone. Alfred arched a single eyebrow up at his brother. 'He's really acting strange.' Alfred thought 'He's usually rude.'

But, all Alfred said was "Whatever, anyway, mom wants you to put away your clothes."

He nodded, but all he heard was her wonderful laughter that was still ringing in his ears.

Allistor, hearing everything upstairs shouted "Oi! Would you all just shut up! I'm trying to sleep here."

Alfred said a little loud so he could hear "I guess it isn't beauty sleep, he looks horrible."

Allistor, hearing all of this, slid down the rail and grabbed his collar and whispered "What did ye say, you fanny?"

Alfred managed to slip from his grasp and said to him "It's not beauty sleep that's for sure!" and ran around the house with an angry scotsman hot on his tail.

Usually, the Brit would stop this by now, but he likes to hear her laughter much better than his arguing siblings. Besides, he sometimes needs a break from it all, even when he can hear it.

. . .

Meanwhile, Sofie went back to her laptop to blog about her day and how wonderful it was. Especially how she laughed until her sides were hurting with someone not on the computer and Elizabeta braiding her hair voluntarily. She somehow remembered her guitar from all of this, well, she did play it when she was happy.

She got it from her bed and dusted off the case, it was a cherry finish solid body Les Paul and she got her amp connected to it and made sure that it was a quiet two. She tuned the strings and let her fingers and pick dance across the six-stringed instrument. When she finished, she decided to do a guitar solo that she knew by heart: Story of my Life by Social Distortion.

. . .

Then, she was about to play a different song when she heard a familiar voice "Jeez dude! How many times have you played that song?"

She found where the voice was coming from and it was by the window. She said "Well, I-" And realized who the familiar voice was.

She went to the window and, sure enough, it was Alfred. She said bug-eyed and in her normal tone "What are you doing on my roof Alfred?"

He started laughing and said "Chill dude, I was bored, so I heard Iggy in his sleep and he said the directions to your house. But, duuude! I. Am. Sooooo. Bored! So, I thought you would be the best since I heard the wicked guitar!"

She laughed and said "Of course. How long were you on the roof?"

He looked at his watch "idk dude. But, it was longer than you think. Anyway, wanna go to McDonald's or something?"

She snickered with a grin on and said "Well, my grandpa's asleep and I have nothing better to do, so. . . why not?"

He smiled his signature grin and took her hand, leading her onto her roof. He shimmied down the ivy covering the side of her house and she followed suit. They walked down the road and took the right turns to the fast food place.

She smiled and said to him "I never expected to be at a fast food place at eleven at night." And snickered a little.

Alfred laughed and said "I didn't expect for you to come!" and dragged her inside.

They looked up at the menu and Alfred said "What do you want?"

Sofie blinked and said "Me?"

Alfred gave her a look and said "No, the other short girl that came with me. Of course you!"

Sofie replied "Well, I don't have any money."

Alfred grinned and said "Don't worry about that! I can pay for ya! Now, what do you want?"

Sofie shrugged and said "Can I get the Big Mac?"

Alfred blinked in surprise, but smiled again. He said "You sure can eat a lot huh?" And laughed loudly.

He said right after "Sure!" and went to order. He got ten of them for himself and one for Sofie. When he came back with the food, she laughed and said "Look who's talking! You have like ten!"

Alfred smiled and said "Well, you are really small. So, of course it would be a lot for you!"

She grinned and said "Yeah, a whole ten inches and you can eat nine more big macs than me."

He already ate his first one and said "Yep!" and continued to eat that Big Mac in under ten seconds.

She got her box, slightly worried that he might get it before her. Took her first bite and said "Mmm, this tastes a whole lot better at night!"

Alfred finished his second one and said "I know right?" and continued to eat.

She finished hers when he finished his tenth. He shouted triumphantly "Ha ha ha! I won!"

Sofie said "Nu-uh! I just barely finished mine before you did!"

Alfred mumbled "Not fair. You got only one."

Sofie mimicked in his words "'Well, you are really small. So, of course it would be a lot for you!'" and smiled triumphantly.

Alfred sighed and said "I did say that, huh?"

She nodded and he chuckled. Usually, he laughs loudly, so this was new for Sofie to hear.

He threw away the wrappers and said "Let's go." with that usual smile.

She got out of the booth that they were in and walked with Alfred. He thought that she was cool the minute he laid eyes on her. But now, he saw her in a different perspective. For her saying yes, it showed that she would be there for her friends when they needed it, or even wanted it in this case.

They stopped by her house and she said "I had a lot of fun, Alfred. See you tomorrow." and she climbed the ivy wall.

Alfred smiled and waved toward her, she waved back and went to her bedroom.

Alfred felt something funny in his chest, he knew that the beating was his heartbeat, but it felt a lot more softer, yet it was pounded harder than after any of his football games that he plays.

He went back to his house and slept, not really caring what he woke up in and laid where he dropped.

Meanwhile, Sofie played on her guitar 'Electric Hearts" By Neon Trees after that.

She slept at two until it was almost time for her to leave for school. She was basically running there since she thought she was late.

. . . . . .

Hungary: Hello! Review, follow or favorite the story!

Me: *Whispers to fans* Watch out, she has her frying pan with her!


	6. Seals and Punk Rock!

So today was my first day of school. Luckily, I did survive! Long story short, I didn't have the chance to put my school supplies in my locker, my hot choir teacher pretended to be British, and I doodled on everyone schedules. Anyway, here's the new chapter!

. . . . . .

She came to the schoolyard to find many people still out and about, which meant she could sit at the tree that she liked. Kiku, Feli and Ludwig were already there, sitting by the spot where she usually sits at.

"Hello, Sofie-chan." She smiled at this and said hi to Kiku too.

She sat down by where Kiku was and he blushed. Sofie asked "Hey you guys, what should we do for the club? I ran out of ideas and we can't get out of the building unless I give permission slips at least two days in advance."

Kiku and Ludwig looked at her and started thinking. She really didn't know how to run a club since she was a pushover and didn't talk all that much, let alone loudly. Her normal voice is a little louder than a whisper and when they heard her tell Lovino he was stupid and quite loudly, they thought that it was a really messed up dream. But no, it wasn't and when he was hiding his face?! Now, all common sense was out of the window for them.

But, they were her friends. But, she got mostly pulled to the popular guys spectrum when they were at the club. They would be bothered by it, but her being a pushover and them being kinda pushy, it was understandable. So they stood there, wondering what else there is to do in a school other than what they did for the past three days.

Feli suggested "We can go to the extra art room! The teacher who teaches there does it on weekends!"

Sofie smiled at his enthusiasm and said "That's a great idea Feli." in her calm tone that she has had ever since she was little.

Kiku and Lugwig nodded in agreement with the Italian. She did know that Feli loved painting and drawing, but she wondered if the others will like the idea.

The bell rang and they went their separate ways.

Sofie got to her locker and put her heavy books in her bag. When she closed it though, she was surprised by Ivan standing right there. She jumped ten feet in the air and said to him after she caught her breathe and said "How can you keep scaring me like that?"

He chuckled a little and shrugged. Ivan liked the time he spent with Sofie, so it didn't matter to him what they were doing.

She smiled at him and they walked to her first class. He sat on the other side of the room and she sat in the back of the class, she found that the desk to the right of her was Lovino. This teacher never paid attention to her, even when she waved her hands right in front of his face.

She still felt a little bad about yesterday, she got a piece of paper and wrote 'Sorry about yelling at you.' And made a little bubble that had a sad face in it.

She folded the paper in half twice and put it on his desk. After a minute, he noticed it and wrote fast, but exaggerated scribbles. He though to himself 'I am not in the mood to talk to that idiota. Making me look weak in front of everyone!' He put it on her desk and he steamed back in his chair, she read it over. 'Whatever, idiota.' He wrote in large, but chicken-scratch writing.

Sofie pouted at his response. He was a lot nicer yesterday, now he's just being a jerk in her opinion. But, yet again, what do you expect from him? She wrote 'Something wrong?' on the paper and put it on his desk.

He looked at it and scoffed at first, but opened it anyway. He never does not want to talk or at least communicate with her now that she's visible to him. He wrote on the paper and put it on her desk.

She opened it and it said 'other than my fratello annoying me, talking about that stupid potato bastard, I'm fine.'

She pouted and wrote back 'That sucks.' and drew a sad face and a tomato in the corner of the paper. He read it and was about to hand it back to her, but looked at it again and wrote something.

She opened it and he replied: 'Why the tomato?'

She smiled and wrote 'Well, you like tomatoes, don't you?'

He wrote back : Yeah, but why did you?'

She wrote 'idk, good luck?'

He gave the paper a questioning look before he replied: 'You sure are an idiota.'

But, the bell rang before he could give it back to her, so he jut stuck it in his pocket. She was about to just drop off her stuff and go to her locker when she got a note, but it wasn't in Lovino's handwriting. Here's what it said:

Can you meet me on the roof at lunch?

~ You'll see who

She gave the note a questionable look and then looked around to see who it could be. She looked at the handwriting, it wasn't Arthur's, that's for sure, but he did have a neat script. In fact, it was done very beautifully in cursive. It couldn't have been Lovino's or Feliciano's, they have the same handwriting. She had no idea, but it was odd that they didn't put their name on it. She shrugged and put it in her pocket.

. . .

When it was time for lunch, she went to the roof of the school. On the roof, there was a soft blanket with a picnic basket, wine and rose petals leading from the door to the blanket. She found it very odd that a meeting on the roof would be like this. The note looked more professional than romantic, she walked on the little path of petals and sat at the spot that was set. Francis came out from the door also as he was lighting a candle.

Francis originally made the note to make it look professional so she would come. He didn't expect her to actually be sitting down, but she did awfully looked flustered when he appeared.

"Sofie, mon petite fleur." He said as he sat down across from her.

She blushed more when he said that. She doesn't know a lot of french, but she knew that part.

"I found your note." She said awkwardly "I didn't even know who it was until you popped up." and laughed a little.

He looked concerned and said "You know fleur, you don't 'ave to be nervous."

She smiled and said "Sorry, can't help it. I've never been on a date before."

He smiled at how she was and for the fact that this was her first 'date.' Well, it really wasn't considered that since she didn't even know it was one until then.

He poured some wine for both him and Sofie and said "Do you drink?"

She shook her head and said "Never drank in my life."

He gave her the glass filled with the red liquid and said "You should, it loosens you up."

She was about to take it, even though she did drink a little once at church, she hated it. But, she wanted to be polite, so she was going to take it.

She was looking down at it, but the wine glass fell. She looked up, but was really surprised that Francis was knocked out and a pair of legs was standing by. She looked up and met with the piercing green eyes of a red headed senior. Now, by red-head, I mean blood red hair.

She said "Why did you punch him? He wasn't doing any-"

The red head interrupted her with his heavy Scottish accent "He was gonna take advantage of ye lass." and gave her his hand.

She took his hand and got up from the blanket and followed him. She said "Thanks." with an embarrassed smile before she took his hand.

He jerked his head a little signaling her to follow him "C'mon," He said "let's ditch this place."

She shrugged and followed him. She asked "Where are we going?"

He looked back with a smirk and said "Somewhere lass."

She sighed, but decided to not pester him anymore. Besides, who would bother a senior who's a foot taller than you?

When he came up to the roof, he couldn't believe that fracey-pants was there with a pretty girl like her, giving her wine. He knew what the Frenchy was up to when he was going to give the small girl the wine. Since it was Francis, it was obvious. And for her being so small, it wouldn't take long either.

So, on instinct and what his father taught him, punched the guy square in jaw before she accepted the glass. He knew that she didn't want it with the look in her eyes and the fake and nervous smile. That's what happened with a lot of the girls he dated. At first, they wouldn't want it, but accept it because he's hot or trying to be polite.

As common as the first thought was for the girls who first denied it, he didn't see the love written in her eyes, only awkward and nervousness filled them.

They were in the parking lot, Sofie didn't really notice until he stopped and she bumped into his jean jacket. She apologized, but he only brushed it off. If anyone else saw this, they would be surprised. When he did like a girl, he would be rude and angry at her, so, of course, he didn't get many girlfriends. He tried, but it never was successful. With her for some odd reason, he was more polite to her than any of the other girls he came in contact with.

He said to her "Get in lass."

She gave him a questionable look. He sighed and said "I'm no' gonna be like tha' bloody frenchy."

She shrugged and got in the car. He realized that there was Asking Alexandria playing when he started it. Even though it was his favorite band playing, he did want her to listen to music that she liked. He said "If ye wan', you can change."

But, he didn't tend to notice that Sofie had a big grin on her face when she heard the oh-so-familiar notes to her. She said "Are you kidding? Who doesn't love this band?"

He blinked, but laughed. He said as he pulled out of the parking lot "I didn't expect that from ye. From the way you look, I though' ye would like that fanny Beiber guy and stick up yer nose to this."

She made a disgusted face and said "Ew! Who would like that girl?"

He laughed more and harder. "You seem alrigh', lass. What's yer name?"

"Sofie. What about yours?" She asked.

He said as the next song came on "Allistor."

He was tempted to smoke, but didn't because of the girl in the car with him. He smokes every time he's in the car and goes to the lakefront at lunchtime. But with her, he only wanted to drink. Not until he was drunk, but it made him loosen up a little.

Instead of going for his stash of cigars in his pocket, he got his flask and drank from it. Sofie didn't really notice because her favorite song was on the radio and she was bobbing her head and tapping her fingers on the dashboard to the new beat.

They got out of the car and Sofie was surprised, it was the most beautiful beach that she has ever seen. With the blue waves rolling along the almost white sand and the dock on the side of it leading it down to a few meters away from the shore. She gasped a little bit quiet and whispered (more like said in her normal volume) "It's beautiful."

"Ye like it?" said Allistor from behind her.

Sofie smiled and was still staring with awe "Yeah." She murmured.

After a few minutes, she got kinda used to the sight and got uncooked ramen out of her bag.

He found this very odd. She didn't cook it at all and it usually doesn't taste like anything to him. He asked "Oi lass, aren't ye gonna save that fer later?"

She shook her head and said to him "Why? I think it tastes better this way." And she took a small bite.

He shrugged and they continued walking until he got his watch out. He looked at it and it was time for them to go.

Sofie pouted a little, but didn't refuse. They got into his car and a My Chemical Romance song played, her personal favorite and they jammed out to it. He smiled when she pretended like she was playing the guitar, strumming every note perfectly. She looked so happy when she heard this song play, it made him happy too, her smile and happiness is contagious as you can tell.

They went in the school and went to their classes, Sofie was still happy from that time with him.

When she got back to her locker, Yao and Kiku were waiting for her. Yao asked "Sofie, where were you, aru?"

That made her jump ten feet in the air since she especially didn't expect them to come to her locker. Sofie said to them "People should really tell me when they are gonna come to my locker."

Kiku apologized that they scared her and she said "Oh, don't worry about it. It's always by mistake anyway. So, why are you two here again?"

Kiku smiled and said to her "We were wondering where you were. I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me, but then Yao wanted to also. But, we decided it would be best for all of us to. But, you were gone."

She smiled so wide and tears started to stream down her cheeks, so she rubbed them away.

Yao asked "Sofie, is something wrong, aru?"

She shook her head and said to them "No." and sniffled. "I just, it's so touching that you two care for me that much to be worrying about me." and wiped a little tear away, but smiled.

They smiled sadly at her, it was tears of joy instead, but they still felt bad to make her cry.

She closed her locker after she got her stuff and Kiku offered "Do you want us to walk you to class Sofie-chan?"

She smiled and nodded. Yao said to her "I watched the anime where that bunny's from and, for me, it was kinda weird, aru. Very. . . random."

"Well," She said kinda distracted like she usually does "It's not everyone's cup of tea, so that's okay. I didn't force you to watch it anyway."

He nodded and the next class was Art, so they went in together and took their seats. She hung out with the twins, trying to make Lovino start to talk with them, but he only gave one word responses. It made her a little irritated, but not as much as she was when he didn't even see her.

She went back to her seat like the rest did and the teacher who actually pays attention to her said "Draw a picture that has to do with animals riding objects." Someone raised their hand and asked "Can it be other animals?" The teacher nods and Sofie is excited by this. Before the person even asked the question, she wanted a small seal to be on top of a larger blue one and that one being annoyed by it. She thought it was a cute idea, so she drew it, since she sat by Yao, she thought he would like it too.

Yao asked "Sofie, what are you doing for the sketch?"

She smiled and said while drawing "You'll see in a little bit, what about you?"

Yao smiled and said "I'm making a turtle ride a butterfly, look!"

He held out the sketchbook for her to see and she stopped her drawing to see his. The turtle looked pretty excited that it was riding a giant butterfly and the butterfly had a look that said 'I would kill you, but your my friend, so I'll just give you a nasty look instead.'

She grinned and said "I love your drawing, it's so cute!"

Yao grinned along with her and said "Thanks."

She finished the drawing after a little bit and showed it to Yao. "What do you think?" She said to him.

Yao beamed and said "It's so cute aru!" And squealed. She smiled at how enthusiastic he was, it is a real wonder why he even was in the popular group. Well, I guess you could ask that about Ivan too.

Yao said "It reminds me of my adopted brother Yong Soo. He is so cute." as he smiled and looked off in the distance.

Sofie said to him "He sounds important to you."

He nods as he looks out the window for the rest of the time, the teacher said "You can roam around the class if you want to." So that's what she did, she sat by Feli and Lovino for the rest of the time since she knew that Yao wasn't gonna snap out of it until the bell rung.

"Hey Feli," She said to him as she sat down in one of the chairs that were vacant on the large table. "What are you drawing?"

He beamed and said "A cat riding a tomato." She smiled anyway, but thought it was really weird. Yet again, who was she to judge? The whole project was really weird anyway.

She looked at Lovino who was next to the happy Italian and asked "What are you gonna draw?"

Lovino said to her "Fuck off idiota."

Sofie was angry yet again, but said "What was that Lovino?" a hint of anger showing in her voice, but not much since she thinks that being angry was mean since the last time she was, it made him kneel and hide hid face.

Lovino tended to notice and said "N-nothing."

Sofie smirked triumphantly and repeated "But still, what are you gonna draw?"

He shrugged. He said "This is a stupid project anyway, so what's the point?"

She said to him "Well, it's better than pouting the whole class."

And then the bell rang. They all got up from their seats and Sofie went to the flyer as usual, turns out, no on else showed up. Sofie didn't mind at all from no one new wanting to show up, she said to her bunny "I guess they can't handle at how kick-butt our club is, right flying mint bunny?"

The stuffed animal came to life and agreed with her. The bunny went back to being an inanimate object and she squeezed it a little.

Then, it was time for her to set up the room. Sofie went inside and pushed all of the chairs in the corner and got out the beanbags and went to gas station to get some food.

But, there was someone there that Sofie did not recognize at the counter.

. . . . . .

France: Ohonhonhon! What his ze little Sofie gotten herself into? Follow, favorite or review! *Throws a rose to reader and winks*


	7. Painos, Paintings and Cat Socks!

Sorry about the LONG wait! I am having so much homework in algebra D: I can't believe there's been over 300 views, you guys are so awesome! XD Happy reading~!

. . . . . .

He was sleeping and had a cat shirt on, she thought that he was mostly a laid back kinda guy since he had long hair for a guy. She looked at his name tag and it said 'Heracles', she smiled at this because she kinda liked the name, it sounded Greek. She liked all of the myths from the ancient culture, those were more of her bedtime stories when she was little. She did read Dr. Suess and all of that, but she also liked the myths too.

Sofie couldn't get the attention of the sleepy guy because she was too short and you could only see the top of her head and not her whole head when she was by the counter. She said "Um, excuse me?" And waved her hand.

It didn't work, he only shifted his position in the chair and slept anyway. She got her blow horn from her bag and pressed the top for only a second, he was awake though after it, but it got the attention of another guy that worked there.

He was tall, just like the guy that was sleeping in the chair. But they were different in a lot of ways, like he was tanner, had a stubble and wore a jacket with his hood up and had a mask on, odd enough. He walked to the counter and said/yelled in a crabby voice "What seems-" and then he saw the small girl, trying to buy some food and his enemy sleeping on the job.

He said to him agitated "Jerkules, what's the problem? What did she have to bring out a blow horn for?"

Heracles's mood looked more like he was deep in thought rather than regret or fear. He said calmly "I was taking a nap. It was my break."

The guy in the jacket yelled "Yeah, well you could've told me! I could've helped her and she wouldn't have to use the blowhorn!"

He replied "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it." Then he finally looked at Sofie. In his eyes, she was cute in every way. When he saw her, he was reminded of cats, how soft and cute they were. Maybe she was soft, he didn't know, but he would like to find out.

She pressed the top again when the guy in the jacket started to shout again. She said to the guy "Well, you don't really have to shout at him. Personally, I don't like yelling at all."

No one could really tell, but his eyes widened behind the mask. He said "Oh, uh sorry."

She smiled at him and said "You shouldn't worry about it, you didn't know that I hated it anyway."

She put the food on the counter and Heracles ringed it up. She was about to pay for it, but he said in his soft and sleepy voice "Don't worry, I can pay for it."

She said "Really, you really don't have to."

He gave her a small smile and said "It's fine."

So, he paid for it instead. She was about to carry it, but the guy in the jacket got it for her. He said "I'll carry that for you. It's the least we can do."

She grinned at both of them and said "Wow, you two are so sweet." Their hearts stopped beating for a second when she said that, and they started beating again, but a lot faster. She looked at the one who was carrying her bags and said "I'll be fine." And got the bags from him. She was about to leave, but asked "What are your names anyway? I don't think your at my school."

Heracles said his name and the hooded man said "Well, I'm Sadik."

Heracles said "I never saw you around the school."

Sadik butted in "You're sleeping in class, you idiot, how would you know?"

Heracles retorted "Well, I would think I would know if an angel was at our school."

Sofie blushed at that comment. She hasn't gotten a compliment from many people, yet again, people didn't notice her until a few days ago when her first friends noticed the board.

Sadik snapped his fingers in front of Sofie's face and stopped zoning out when he did. He said "I asked what you name is." a little irratated.

Heracles added softly "That wasn't all that nice."

She said "Well, uh, my name's Sofie and I go to the school that's right by here. So, why are you two here so early?"

Sadik said to her "We had the day off."

She nodded and said to both of them "Well, I have to go back, nice to meet you two." And went out of the little gas station.

They waved goodbye to her and Heracles went into the break room to sleep and Sadik went to work at the counter instead. When he woke up though, he was screaming at the guy for what happened with her.

Sofie got to the school on time and got the food set up, but what she didn't expect was two notes at the bottom of the bags. What the first one said was:

Dear Sofie,

Hello, I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house? I noticed that you had cat socks on today and I wondered if you liked cats just as much as I do.

Sincerely, Heracles

PS: the address is on the back, angel.

And so it was. Sofie found it odd that it didn't include the address at first, but she saw the back. She also didn't remember him looking at her socks or him even putting this note in the bag, that goes for the other one too.

Sofie got it from the bottom of another bag and it was taped onto a receipt. She almost forgot that he paid for all of her stuff, she had to repay him somehow. She opened the note and it said:

Yo Sofie!

Wanna hang out at the mall or something? We could buy cool stuff or whatever. My phone #'s on the back, just call me when you want to!

~ Sadik

She flipped it and, at least he didn't forget the number. She smiled at these notes, two new friends today too. It kinda stinks that they aren't at her school, but at least she can see them or talk to them in Sadik's case.

She puts the notes in her bag and waited for all of her friends to show, her bunny in her arms like always.

The first one was Roderich on time, he just stood around. Sofie looked at him and said "Roderich, you know you can sit in a bean bag."

He gave her a questionable look. "Do you expect me to sit in one of those? They are so close to the floor, you might as well sit on it!"

Sofie sighed and said "Wait, when you play the keyboard, doesn't it feel like your in a different world?"

He nodded, she smiled and said "Well, you can play your keyboard here. But, just make sure the keyboard isn't loud, that's all I ask."

He thought it over and decided that would be the best decision. Sofie, was honestly so excited that he would play in her head, but didn't show it. She listened to him play through a door, but not up close like this.

He started playing it and she saw the fairies all on the keyboard and they danced along with the music and sprinkled fairy dust on the keyboard. Roderich didn't notice the fairies since he was playing the piano and he didn't believe in them. The fairies giggled as they twirled and danced on the keyboard, Sofie smiled at them. One came to her shoulder and sprinkled some purple fairy dust on her clothes and hair.

She just giggled at their antics, she didn't even notice that Roderich stopped until he said "What's so funny?" a little agitated.

Sofie jumped a little. She had to think on her feet for this one, from what she can recall, he never seen a fairy before. So, she lied "Um, I was just reminded of something funny, that's all." And smiled.

He only nodded and continued playing the song that made the fairies appear in the first place. Arthur came in and Sofie put her finger to her lips, saying that it wasn't the right time to talk. He nodded and made tea from the little packs of tea that she got.

A fairy came to Arthur afterward and sprinkled fairy dust on him too. He laughed and so did Sofie when the fairy did that. Roderich stopped playing, a little agitated that they would laugh while he was playing. He shouted at them "Would you please stop laughing?"

Sofie and Arthur both looked at him, simply surprised. They even forgot that there was another person in the room because of the magic in the room. Sofie, embarrassed that she did the same thing twice when someone told her not to, said "Sorry again Roderich. I just love to hear you play though."

He blushed and blinked, he heard that compliment a lot of times, but when she said it, it made his heart race. He stuttered "Th-thanks."

She nodded and he continued playing his keyboard. The fairies disappeared when the rest of the popular guys showed up, Alfred started annoying the crap out of Roderich and he left, Alfred got out of his beanbag to get some food from the tables. Sofie sighed and said while getting up from her bean bag "I'll go and get him." and went out of the room.

Before she closed it, she asked Alfred "Hey Alfred?"

He stopped eating the food for a second and said "Yeah, wassup dudette?"

"Can you tell people if they ask for me, I'm helping out Roderich?" She asked.

He nodded and she said "Thanks." and disappeared behind the door to go and look for him.

Sofie had an idea of where he could be. She looked in the music room close by and, sure enough, he was there. The door was open, but she knocked softly anyway. She asked "May I come in?"

He looked over his shoulder and said "Yeah, fine."

She walked over the the baby grand piano he was sitting at and said "Sorry about laughing in front of you when you were playing. We weren't laughing at you, we were honestly laughing at something else."

He rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, what could you have been laughing at?"

Sofie sighed and said, a little cautiously "Promise you won't, like, roll on the floor from laughing or something."

He gave her a questionable look and said "Why would I roll on the floor? That's unsanitary."

Sofie sighed again and said "I noticed that fairies tend to like it when you play the piano and they sprinkle fairy dust when they dance. And, the reason why me and Arthur were laughing was because of them sprinkling fairy dust all over us."

A long silence followed after that, she didn't know what to say and neither did he. He did want to laugh at the idea, but didn't want to be rude.

He said "I don't believe in fairies, but if that's what you say, okay." And he continued playing.

Sofie said to him "Are you sure you don't wanna come in the room?"

He shook his head. "If Alfred isn't there," He said while looking at the piano "Then maybe."

That was a big problem for her, she kind liked Alfred and how generous he was when they were hanging out at McDonald's. "Well, I can't guarantee you that, but he might be annoying someone else since you went out of the room."

He stopped and pondered this over. He said "Okay, I will. But first, sit on the bench with me."

She blushed, but sat by him anyway. He played a piece that was very complicated to Sofie, she did play the guitar, which was a stringed instrument, but never like this.

She never played it with so much intensity and this fast. She just played songs she knew on the radio, she never really knew how to read sheet music since she knew every string so well and what sound it would make if she strummed it. Well, that came with a year of memorizing the strings on an acoustic guitar that her uncle gave her for that while and about a couple more months when she got an electric one. If she listened to a song on the radio or on Youtube that she really liked now, she would play along with it until she got it right.

She played more like those college hippies that you see that just play for the fun of it and make up lyrics to the song as they go. She played with ease and she had a natural talent for it, Roderich did too, but he didn't play like she did all the time. Well, sometimes he would play like her, with ease, but not this time. He played out what he felt, if he was angry, he tapped the keys with more force, especially in this tune. She was smiling anyway, she liked his music even when he played like this.

He stopped and said "What do you think?"

She said "I thought it was awesome. On my guitar, I don't play that fast like you did."

He smiled and got up from the bench after a while and said "Okay, we can go back to the room." He walked out of the room and Sofie followed him.

They got back and the popular kids and Ludwig and Kiku were arguing. Elizabeta was nowhere to be seen since she called in sick, Mattie and Gilbert were making out and Lovino was trying to yell at all of them to stop and Antonio was just trying to have a conversation with Feliciano, but it didn't really work, so he tried to shout over them.

When Sofie and Roderich came in, Sofie had about enough screaming for one day. She was pissed, anyone could tell, that's why Roderich was a little scared, but it quickly receded when she saw his face. She got the blow horn out and held it for about a half of a minute until everyone was silent.

Sofie asked "Can you please stop shouting, all of you?"

They nodded slowly and she grinned. "Good!" She chirped. From this, she all of a sudden remembered the idea that she got from Feliciano. "So, um, I got this great idea from Feli earlier today and. . Who wants to go to the Art room next door?"

Many people raised their hand except for Lovino and Roderich. Roderich for obvious reasons, but Lovino, she wasn't exactly sure about. Sofie said to them "Sorry Roderich and Lovino, the majority vote goes to the art room!"

Ludwig forced her to make a note before they headed out to the art room that was close by. She walked with Arthur and Ivan on either side of her, Arthur thought that if she isn't scared of him, than he shouldn't. So, he stayed by her side.

All of them went into the art room and did what they wanted. Roderich played his keyboard, Alfred talked with his group of friends and didn't annoy him, and everything was going smoothly. No one really did anything, except for Lovino. He was by himself and had an easel in front of him and a bunch of colors on a small table next to him and a paintbrush in his hand.

Sofie was kinda concerned about him. She went to Antonio since he hangs out with him so much and asked "Hey Antonio, do you know what's up with Lovino."

He looked where he was and said to her "No idea chica. But it's probably not a good idea for you. He might yell."

She nodded and went to Lovino anyway, despite his warning. She was smiling as she went over to him and chirped "Hey, watcha doing?"

"What are you doing here?" He spat. "Idiota."

She sighed, she knew he was most likely gonna say that, so she pretended not to hear it. "Well," she started "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed stressed." She got a stool and sat by him.

Lovino sighed and said "Look at this, then." And pointed to the easel.

It was a big mix of colors varying from orange to blue to gray. He said "Now you see why I'm stressed ragazza?"

Sofie didn't find anything wrong with it. She asked "Why? Do you think there's something wrong with it?"

He sighed and spat "It's supposed to be a person. I really want it to be perfect"

Sofie only blinked. She said "Well, it doesn't have to be a person, you know. Painting people is really difficult for me."

He rolled his eyes. He said "You're only saying that."

Sofie said "If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

She got an easel from the back of the room. He showed the tiniest smile, Antonio obviously noticed and grinned from ear to ear, and yeah, he was on the other side . He went over to Lovino and hugged him from behind and noogied him, careful to avoid his curl and said "Was that a smile I saw Lovi?"

Lovino got really flustered and angry and shouted "Shut the fuck up you tomato bastard! And don't call me that!"

Antonio didn't care though, he was as happy as could be. Someone could get him unstressed and that's saying something. Sofie came back and Lovino was about to punch the Spaniard in the face, but when he saw her, he stopped, but Antonio walked (or more like skipped) to the other side of the room. Sofie didn't really notice him skipping, so she didn't say anything.

She set up the easel and put the small table with the paints to be in between them and she tried her best, but it was a lot worse than she could've imagined.

She laughed at it, even her stomach was tightening from how much she laughed at it. (Her laughs are more of little girlish giggles) she tried her best to calm down and actually say something legible, but she couldn't. Lovino looked at it too and laughed just as much as she did, she couldn't help but smile and laughed even more. Yet again, she wrote some swear words and made it have a moustache too, she really doesn't know why she made it like that, maybe it's the influence of those midnight bloggers.

She finally calmed down and said "Oh my gosh, what did I paint?"

He was gasping a little to try and make himself stop laughing and actually calm down. He said between them "I don't know!" and started laughing again.

Everyone was really creeped out, they didn't know he could laugh at something that wasn't an insult.

Sofie said "Do you feel better about your art skill?"

He nodded with a subtle smile. "Good!" She chirped. "Now, what should I do with this?" she questioned and looked at the painting and smiling the whole time.

She got an idea and brightened up by it. She said "I wanna give it to you."

Lovino was surprised by this. Not many people give him gifts because of his tsundre personality, but she did. He panicked in his head 'Her? Why would someone like her give this to someone like me? Is this a joke or something?'

Lovino went back to his anger filled personality as he was reminded of how better his brother was and how much people liked him more, even his grandpa completely ignored him. If Sofie knew this, she would try her best to build up his self esteem more. Well, better than the shriveled piece of crap it is now.

He said "Thanks." (or more like spat)

She kinda knew about his personality, so she thought to herself 'at least I got him to laugh like that at least once.'

. . . . . .

Austria: I don't see whats the point in doing this.

Me: It's cause I said so, besides, you're getting paid for this!

Austria: *Sighs and turns to reader* Favorite, follow or review because it will get her off of my back.

Me: There we go! That wasn't so hard was it?

Austria: Like pulling teeth.

Me: *Turns to audience* In other news if you didn't read the top, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! *Flails arms around* OMG 300 VIEWS! I wanna kiss all of you! *blows a kiss* lol. And with that, until tomorrow for the next update! *uses smokescreen and runs away*

Austria: *sighs* She should stop using Romania's smokescreen.


	8. Heros and Sofie's Middle School Years!

Wow, it's Sunday already? But I want the weekend to be longer because Algebra is absolutey horrible and I have so much homework! ;~; Probably don't care huh? Oh well, as promised, a new chapter! (Sorry for the slight delay!)

. . . . . .

Well, now it's after school and she made some calls to her mom and dad so she could hang out with Heracles and Sadik over the weekend, which it kinda is now. The thing is, she had no idea what to do.

She was planning to go to the mall on Saturday with Sadik and go over to Heracles's house on Sunday. But, it's Friday night now and she wanted to hang out with her friends, but she never got their phone numbers or anything. Wait, didn't Alfred watch her play the guitar? Maybe she can play it again and he'll show up, hopefully earlier than eleven at night.

She got her guitar out and played Back in Black until around six and that's when Alfred showed up. He said "Hot damn dudette! I didn't know you could play sweet licks like that!"

She laughed and whispered in a playful tone "Where have you been?" and hopped off of the stool she was sitting on.

Before he could hop in her room, she said "Wait! You need to go to the door and say that you're here to pick me up."

Alfred arched an eyebrow and said "Okay, if you parents ask where I'm taking you, where should I say?"

Sofie politely corrected him "Oh, uh I don't live with my parents, I live with my grandparents. And um, if they ask, just say the park or something."

He nods and gets off of the roof. She gets a big hot pink and neon purple sweater to replace her normal one, brushes her hair and gets her phone and bunny. The doorbell rings and she knows who that is.

. . .

Her grandma opens it and it was a boy she didn't recognize, but was tall. He was blonde, had a bomber jacket and glasses, but at least his hair was combed.

He said "Uh, I'm here to pick up Sofie. She said she wanted to hang out today."

That made the little grandma excited. Her granddaughter finally has someone to be friends with!

Sofie came running down the stairs and said "Hey grandma. Is it okay if I'm with my friend?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered in her ear "I am so happy for you." before they left.

. . .

Alfred said out of the blue "So, that's your grandma?"

She nodded.

He said "She seems nice."

She nods again. "She is." She said and it's his turn for him to nod.

"So," she asked "Where are we going?"

He shrugged, he asked "I don't know, maybe roam around or something?"

She smiled and said "Alright. That sounds fine."

He nods and they keep walking until they are in the middle of the town. He found one of his favorite stores, so he dragged her into it. It was a store that she never heard of; CityTrendz.

She gave a questionable look at the store, it looked really ghetto. He looked at the hats and all that and she looked at all of the girl stuff. Well, it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone what was in there for a girl, wigs, clothes that looked like they were torn up and lingerie.

So instead of buying anything, she went to Alfred.

It turns out, Allistor was there too. He went up to both of them and said to Alfred "What are ye doin? Taking a lass here?"

And they started arguing, as usual for the both of them. Allistor grabbed her arm and said "I'll take her to somewhere better than ye could!"

Sofie gave both of them a questionable look before Allistor carried her fireman style out of the store. She asked "So, where are we going anyway?" As hectic her life now is, she got used to it and decided to roll with the waves. But yet again, who would mind being carried by a hot friend?

He smirked and said "You'll see."

She asked "What were you doing there anyway?"

He said "I work there and it was going to be my break in a couple of minutes anyway."

She nodded, how conveinient she thought to herself.

They finally went to the destination. He set her down and she realized it was an Italian restaurant. She only blinked, she didn't think they would be in a place like this. She thought that they were going to the bay that they went to during lunch. Surprisingly, the restaurant was almost vacant, she thought that it would be filled because it was Friday night.

A very familiar Spaniard was the receptionist. "Hello! I'll be your- chica?"

Sofie looked and it was Antonio. She said "Hey Antonio!" in her soft voice.

Allistor, getting agitated, said "So, are you gonna show us a table or not?"

He nodded and said "Sure!" and showed them to a booth.

They sat down and Antonio whispered to Sofie "What are you doing here with a guy?"

She shrugged and said "Well, after I was with Alfred at that ghetto store named Trendz, it turns out Allistor worked there. They argued for a while and he literally carried me to here. So, yeah."

She took a sip from the water that was on all of the tables and set it back down.

He whispered "He does realize that Lovino works here right?"

She was wide-eyed when he said that. Lovino works here? Here?! Out of all of the Italian restaurants, he has to work here?! She went back to normal and said to him "I'm sure it'll be fine as long as he doesn't take our order, isn't he a chef or something?"

He shrugged and said "Well, you better hope he's not working today."

She nods and he gives them their menus.

He said "Oi lass, what did he want?"

She said "Oh, he just said that Lovino worked here."

He arched an eyebrow and said "Yeah, wha-" He realized what she said and said "Let's go somewhere else lass."

And he picked her up bridal style and ran out of there as fast as he cloud without making her feel nauseous. She said "So, where are we gonna go now?"

He said "You'll see."

He set her down and they went to the gas station next to the school. She asked "What are we doing here?"

He didn't answer, but they went in anyway. It turns out, Heracles was at the counter, sleeping like he did last time. He looked so peaceful sleeping, she smiled at this.

She walked with Allistor to the small isles and he said "Okay, choose what ye want."

She smiled at him, he was so nice under that rough exterior that he shows.

She got a small pack of mini oreos and they went to the counter. He was still asleep, but Allistor was impatient when it came to these things, so he shouted "Oi, wake up!"

He was still asleep, Sofie said "Well, I got him to wake up once, maybe I can do it again." to him.

His mood softened a little, but he said "Go ahead."

She said to the sleeping guy "Hey Heracles, wake up."

Allistor sighed and said "I don't think tha-"

Heracles woke up and rolled the chair over to the counter and he saw her. He said "Hello angel." to her with a small smile and didn't even see Allistor.

She smiled and waved, Allistor didn't like this at all. He grabbed the guys collar from the other side of the counter and said "Oi! What are ye doing? Don't you know who I am?"

Heracles said "Well, I do know that you're an idiot."

And that started an argument. Sadik came from the back and said "Hey, what's going on here?" And he realized what's up. Sofie was trying to get her blowhorn again and his enemy was arguing with a customer. He yelled "Hey Feta Bread! You can't argue with a customer!"

Heracles looked in his direction and said "Well, I'm not really arguing, he flipped out for no reason."

Then, everyone got into a fight. And that's when Alfred came in and argued even more with three guys. And she felt ignored like she was before she met any of them, and it felt horrible.

She got angrier and angrier with each passing minute and shouted "SHUT UP!"

And so everyone did right when she said that. She sighed and said "Can everyone not argue for once? Jeez! Besides, you argue over the most trivial things, well Alfred's is more understandable because his brother stole his friend-"

Alfred said "Ha!"

Sofie continued "But still! That doesn't give any of you the right to flat out ignore me!"

That sunk in with everyone, even her. She smacked her forehead and said to herself "Why am I angry by this? I was ignored ever since the beginning of middle school."

The memory came back to her like a tidal wave, bringing her into the current without a choice. On the outside, she stood still like a statue with wide eyes.

. . .

It's her first month of middle school, smaller, braces, big glasses, her hair in a ponytail and a doctor who shirt on and she was so excited to see her friends from school again. She went all around the U.S. for the summer, so she couldn't hang out with her friends during the time.

She tapped her friend's shoulder and said "Hey what's up?"

Her friend dusted off her shoulder and said to her friends "Hey, don't you guys feel that someone's here other than us?"

And she walked away and chatted with her other friends. Sofie was left in the dust and devastated, that was her best friend and she pretended she wasn't there.

She cried in the bathroom stall and got out. She brightened up, the teachers always liked her, so at least they could see her unlike her rude ex friend.

Her first teacher she said hi to and she didn't notice, even after a few minutes. Sofie was on the verge of tears again, but blinked her eyes hard to stop it from pouring out. She snapped her fingers in front of the teacher and she didn't notice again. A tear fell and she screamed "HEY!" and the teacher still didn't hear. The teacher went up to the front of the class and bumped into her kinda hard and she didn't even look back.

She ran into the bathroom and cried again for a half an hour.

This went on for the rest of the day and she was exhausted from crying so much. Someone came up to her, but they didn't have friendly intentions.

She chirped "Hello! Wanna be friends?"

They laughed and slammed her against the lockers. The person said "Who would want to be friends with a brace face?" and locked her in her own locker.

She didn't get out until it was six and a janitor heard her.

The tall guy was around twenty and he asked himself "Why is someone in there?"

"I'll get a key to get you outta there!"

She said "You heard me?"

He said "Yeah, I'll get you out of there!"

She said "Oh thank you!" as new tears spilled out of her big blue eyes.

The janitor unlocked it and he asked "What were you doing in there?"

She said "Someone stuffed me in there. Thank you for unlocking it by the way."

He nodded and said "Well, you better get home."

She nodded and ran to her house. Her grandparents were worried sick and she told them what happened.

They were angry that she was ignored. Their cute granddaughter, was ignored. They thought she would make friends in an instant. But, no matter how many times they told her teachers that she wasn't invisible, they thought that they saw a ghost or something. They tried to get her to different schools, but all of the adults didn't notice her.

So they home schooled her for that year. She wanted to go back the next year, they begrudgingly agreed after constant points given by her for a straight month. The school ignored her, but she was depressed then, so she didn't really care. She got to do a lot of things that she couldn't in school before, like choosing when she ate lunch or going to the roof when she wanted.

. . .

Alfred was yelling "Sofie!" As he was shaking her by her shoulders.

She blinked a few times and said "Alfred, why are you holding my shoulders for anyway?"  
He let go and said "Sorry."

She shrugged it off and said "Don't worry. Um, anyway, since you aren't fighting, Allistor, maybe we can-"

She looked out of the window and it was night. She said "How long was I out?"

Heracles woke up for a second and said "About a half an hour." and went back to sleep.

She said "A half an hour?"

The rest that were awake nodded and she said "Huh, I have to go. Oh, before I do, Sadik, is it cool if we hang out on Saturday?"

He nodded. He said "Yeah it's cool with me, I'll pick you up at eleven?"

She nods and says "Heracles, can I hang out with you on Sunday?"

Heracles said "Anytime is fine angel."

She blushed a little and said "Sorry about cutting it so short and spacing out for thirty minutes Allistor."

He smiled and said "It's fine lass."

She said "Oh, Alfred, you need to walk me home, my grandma really likes you."

Alfred had a big grin and shouted "No one hates the hero!"

She playfully rolled her eyes and said "Yeah yeah, hero. I need to go home."

Alfred shouted triumphantly "Don't worry! The hero can solve that!" and picked her up bridal style and ran out of there.

The three guys groaned audibly after Alfred left and Allistor said "I hate that little brat. Imagine living with him everyday."

Sadik was surprised. He said "YOU'RE his brother?"

He shrugged and said "Half brother."

He nodded. He didn't have siblings, so he never knew what having one was like. But imagining living with someone like that, he's glad he doesn't have siblings.

. . .

So, there's Sofie, in her room, still bored. Even though that was all fun and stuff, she's still in her room now. Maybe she can play her guitar or something, she did and she played All You Need Is Love by The Beatles, while occasionally sipping her coffee since she was wide awake without it anyway.

. . . . . .

Greece: Oh, hello author. What time is it?

Me: It's seven. Come on, you promised to do it this time!

Greece: Promised what?

Me: To promote the story!

Greece: *blinks* Oh, okay. Follow, favorite or review. *Drops onto the pillow*

Me: Greece! You were suppsoed to promote the other stories too!

Greece: *Snoring*

Me: *Groans* Oh well, I guess he's not waking up so I have to do it. *Turns to audience* First off, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE'S OVER 400 VIEWS! *Squees* You guys are so awesome! Oh! I almost forgot, if you have the time, please read some of my other works! I've worked hard on my other nine (but watch out for _Words_ though.) Not sure if I will be able to get a new chapter by tomorrow or the day after that for that matter. Anyway, toodles!


	9. Weekend Adventures!

Hey everyone! Algebra is kicking my butt and I have to leave early for school so I have to miss it. I hate missing it because of the homework! ;~; Anyway, here's another adventure starring your favorite five foot nerd!

. . . . . .

Well, it came time for Saturday because she does need a little bit of sleep. So, she woke up at ten and got breakfast. She asked her grandparents if she could hang out with her friend at the mall and they said yes.

So, there she was, plenty of money in her pocket and skyping her Turkish friend. She said "Okay, so you know where my school is right?"

He nods, he's in the car right now.

She said "Okay, there's this street named Blossom road that's close to the school, it'll be the two story yellow house."

He nods and leaves chat.

She turns her phone on standby and plops down on the couch. She was watching TV when she heard the doorbell, she knew who it was instantly. She opens the door to find her Turkish friend dressed nicely, kinda.

At least he had a tie on. She smiled and greeted "Hey Sadik, nice tie."

He chuckled a little and said "Thanks." awkwardly.

Sofie said to her grandparents "Love you guys! I'll be home around three!"

Before Sofie leaves, they say "We love you too!"

. . .

After their short car ride to the mall, they were there. She has never been to the mall before, so she didn't know what to expect.

But it sure was big for her! The stores and eateries were just too much for her to explore all of them in three hours!

Sadik waved his hand in front of her and asked "Where should we go?"

She shrugged "I've never been to one of these before."

"What, a mall?" He asked. She nodded, his jaw dropped from the utter shock, how could someone never been to a mall before?

He shouted "WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A MALL?! THAT'S LIKE SAYING YOU'VE NEVER EATEN PIZZA BEFORE!"

She laughed at his overreaction and said "Well, mall master, where do we go first?"

The Turk only blinked and said "Well, where do you wanna go?"

Sofie shrugged and said "You can pick where we go first."

They couldn't decide, so they walked around the mall, sometimes going in their favorites when they wanted to. Sofie and Sadik were in Aeropostale since they both liked the store and she decided to get some tank tops and he got some shirts. Sofie went to the counter first and the cashier didn't notice her, not even slightly, the person next in line walked up ahead and bumped into Sofie a little harshly.

Sofie pouted a little, she almost forgot yesterday with what happened at the gas station. She went by Sadik instead and he asked "So, you got your stuff?"

Sofie said "No, but maybe I can walk with you in line. They ignored me." as she looked at the jeans with him.

He was shocked, he still wasn't used to the fact that she was ignored like this. He breathed in through his nose sharply, his nostrils flaring, but before he could say anything, she put her hand on his arm and looked up at him. He was confused, she smiled anyway and said "Don't worry. I can just go with you to the counter."

His shoulders eased and they continued looking. She asked "What's your size? Maybe I can help look."

A blush grows on his cheeks when she said that. His mind traveled to what she would look like in nothing but one of his shirts on a summer morning. Her sleepy eyes looking for something in the fridge and she says in an even softer voice "Hey baby." With her amazing smile. Yeah, his mind works pretty fast when it comes to girls, but not his mouth.

He kept stuttering "Uh-I-Eh-E-uhm-unn-uhh. . ."

She giggled at his stuttering. She said "You don't have to if you're embarrassed about it." She was completely oblivious to why he would be blushing about that. He only nodded and they continued to look at them.

. . .

They paid for their things and kept exploring around. They went to Hot Topic and Gamestop and Bath and Body Works.

"So, that's why-" Sofie was interrupted when her stomach made a dying whale sound. Sadik laughed wholeheartedly and Sofie laughed a little awkwardly.

He said to her "Come on, I know the _perfect_ place!" Before he grabbed her wrist and went to the food court, Sofie only laughed.

They stopped in front of a dessert shop and Sadik and Sofie were already drooling from just looking at the delicate sweets. They looked at the cakes, donuts, cream puffs, everything.

Sofie loved sweet things ever since she had one. She could never choose a favorite, if asked, she'll say 'it's like choosing your favorite child, you can't!'

Since she was on a kinda tight budget, she didn't know what to get. She randomly chose and found her finger pointing at the fluffy strawberry shortcake with coconut cream and small slices of actual strawberries on top. Sadik got the decedent double fudge cake with shaved chocolate on top of the whipped cream.

They paid for their food and they sat down in the metal seats. They both couldn't wait to eat theirs. Both Sofie and Sadik groaned from how the food tasted wonderfully. Sofie smirked at the idea that came in her mind, she grabbed a small piece of his and popped it into her mouth.

Sadik looked at the corner of his cake to find it missing, he looked up and Sofie smirked smuggly at him. He grinned evilly before he took a corner piece from hers.

She said "Hey, that's mine."

He laughed and said "What are you gonna do about it?"

She smiled as she ate another piece of his. He pretended to be angry and he ate a piece of hers, this kept going on until they were both finished with their cakes.

. . .

Sadly, Sofie had to go. Sadik drove them back to her house, so there they were, standing on her porch.

Sadik was blushing when he tried to say something. Sofie asked "What's up?"

He stuttered out "Uh-I-Eh-E-uhm-unn-uhh-"

Her grandma yelled from the other side "Sofie, you'll catch a cold out there!"

Sofie said to him "Well, sorry, you can say what you wanted later." She entered in her house and was about to close it, but chirped "Bye." Before she disappeared in her house.

Sadik only blinked, then went into his car where he shouted "WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?" to himself.

. . .

The next day, she went to Heracles's house as promised. She was greeted by a calico cat at the door, it was rubbing against her leg. "Aww, aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She said in a cutesy voice as she picked up the cat.

She rubbed it against her face and looked at it again. She noticed a small note on the cat's neck, she set it down and took the note from the collar and opened it. It said

Hello Angel,

Do you like my cat? Well, I guess you do if your reading this note. I'm in the backyard and my mom is most likely going to greet you, so greet her back or otherwise she'll think you're rude.

~ Heracles

She blinked at how casual this was, yet again, he was sleeping when he was working. She shrugged and picked up the cat again in her arms.

She walked through and it was just about as normal as a house can be except for the occasional cats walking or sitting or napping in the house. The color scheme for the hole house was light and dark browns and small splashes of accent colors. The mom was cooking something and Sofie greeted "Hello, uh, are you Heracles's mom?"

The woman was humming a tune, completely ignoring her. Sofie sighed and said to herself "Never mind." And she walked out in the yard anyway.

Heracles was lightly sleeping, but when he heard the door open, he opened his eyes slightly and then fully when he saw Sofie's figure through the doorway. He thought it was nice how Sofie was holding one of his many cats.

He greeted "Hello Sofie, I see you have one of my cats."

She nods and says to him "He's so cute!" He only nods, he loved everyone of his cats and it made him happy that the cutest girl he's ever seen is with him, right now. He walks up to her and pats her head.

Sofie asked him "What are you doing?"

He said "I'm petting you. I want to know if you feel like one of my cats."

Sofie responded "Okay. . . ?" But didn't really stop him, but after a while, she got used to it.

After a while, they were on the bench and she was petting a cat. She asked "Heracles, why do you not like Sadik?"

He looked at the cat that was with her and back to her face. "We've been enemies ever since grade school. I think it started when he was harassing an alley cat."

Sofie was a litte surprised, it didn't seem like he could hold a grudge for that long. But, despite being surprised, she asked "Is there anything else you don't like about him?"

He looked to the ground and said distracted "Many. He calls me names, I do the same thing to him. We have actually fought before and I still have a scar."

"Oh." Was all she could say, she didn't expect such a deep answer.

. . .

At five, she had to go. She said "Bye Heracles, I had a lot of fun with your cats." With a smile. You could tell if she was since she had a lot of cat fur on her clothes, and I mean a lot. From blue to orange to white, she had a lot. Also, she she couldn't wait to eat the red velvet cookies that they made together.

Heracles smiled slightly and said "Goodbye angel. I can't wait to see you again."

She closed the door and walked to her place. Heracles was a little frustrated with himself, he couldn't even say anything right like small talk, but he was so tired, he decided that would be for another day.

After she got halfway home, she realized that the two cats that were with her for most of the time (the calico and a russian blue.) She smiled at the two and said "What are you two doing you silly kitties!"

She picked them up and said to them "You should be home with your daddy!" So, she called her grandparents to tell them that she was bringing the cats back to their owner. They said it was okay and she walked back.

She knocked and found no one. Another cat popped up on the porch and there was a note just like the one that the calico had. She opened it up and it said:

Dear Sofie,

If you found two of my cats, you can just put them inside. See you at the gas station angel.

~ Heracles's

She smiled and put them all inside the house and she left.

So there she is. Sunday at 6 pm and nothing to do, she decided to get her guitar and played Sweet Child O' Mine with her bunny right by her.

Ever since she could remember, she always had that big bunny with her. Well, it's kinda big. I mean, she could wrap both arms around it comfortably. When she first had it, it was a dark mint color, but since she carried it around with her so much, it was a much lighter color now. But, it always had small wings on it.

She never named it for some reason, she believed it should name itself. She never really got around to asking it what it names itself, but thanks to Arthur, she knows now.

. . . . . .

America: *In the middle of eating his seventh burger*

Me: America! You need to promote the story!

America: *inaudible language*

Me: Without food in your mouth please!

America: *Gulps and drinks his shake* Follow. . . Fave. . .

Me: Without the shake?

America: *Drinks the whole shake and sets it down* Can I do it in my amazing hero voice?

Me: Of course! *Smiles*

America: *breaks into his awesome hero position* Follow, fave or review you guys!


	10. Time To Scream!

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, so here's the new chapter! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT OVER 500 PEOPLE READ THIS! XD Enjoy my pretties! *thunder cracks in background*

. . . . . .

On Monday, her friends Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano came over and greeted her as usual.

She asked all of them "Hey, do you know what's weird?"

They paid attention now and she continued "When one of your friends take you somewhere and then his older brother thinks it's a bad idea. So, he takes you somewhere too and you bump into two of your friends and then you first friend shows up and starts an argument." Ludwig and Kiku gave her a strange look, but Feliciano couldn't since he wasn't there.

Ludwig asked "So, who's the friend?"

She answered "Oh, Alfred. He knows where I live since Arthur walked me home once and he muttered where it was when he was sleeping."

Ludwig blinked. She thought it was nothing that multiple guys knew where she lived.

Kiku said to her "You shouldn't let other guys know where you live unless if you want to have a dedicated relationship with them."

Sofie was a little confused by this, until something popped into her head. She asked mischieviously "Why? Do I sense a hint of jealousy Kiku?"

His eyes were wide and a dark blush was painted on his cheeks. She giggled a little at his reaction.

At lunch, Ivan asked her if she would have lunch with him by the bleachers and she accepted.

They sat right by the fenced area with the wild flowers. She got uncooked ramen out of her bag along with a steaming cup of coffee just the way she liked it. He asked "Sofie, why don't you cook that?"

She shrugged and said "I don't know, it tastes good though."

He nods and asks "Do you mind either of my sisters?"

Sofie found this question weird. In fact, she never met either of his sisters, so she had no idea if she would like them or not.

She shrugged and said "Well, I never met either of them, so I woudn't know."

Ivan muttered to himself "Oh no."

And that's when Natalya came to find both of them together. She got incredibly jealous and pinned her to the ground, she held the knife to her neck. Right now, Sofie was crying, she never wanted this to happen! If she knew about his sisters, then she would want to be friends with them, even if they were like this.

Natalya breathed "Don't. Take. Big. Brother!"

Sofie said fast "I'm so sorry, I never intended for this to happen. If I knew Ivan had sisters, then I would want to be friends with you and I don't plan to take him away and I'm sorry if you had something traumatic happen to you that you're afraid of this!"

Natalya only blinked with her mouth slightly open. No one has ever responded like this to her. They usually run away or try to punch her too, but Sofie was different. At least Sofie said that she wasn't, unlike most of the girls.

She set her knife down on the grass and was still leaned over her. Sofie's tears stopped, but she wasn't sure what to say to the girl. She doesn't want to say she's psycho, that would be rude. Her manners never do stop, even in this kind of situation.

But yet again, Sofie saw a girl that lost a lot, not a crazy person. All she needs is comfort and support to get her to be sociably acceptable, that's all. Even though she can't help with mental problems, she could help with other things.

Sofie asked "Um, is it okay if you can get off of me?"

Natalya nodded and got off of her.

Ivan was stunned. This never happened, usually what happens was the girls that would hang out with him would either be sent crying or with bruises, but not Sofie. Sofie even offered her some of her ramen and she accepted. Is this a dream?

So, for the rest of the day, Natalya walked with her everywhere. Sofie didn't mind at all, sometimes she needed company. But, at the end of the day, she really need to get the food for her club. She said to her "Well, see you later Natalya. I have to get some food."

Natalya asked "Are you leaving me?"

Sofie shook her head and said "It'll only be for a little bit. You really shouldn't worry though."

Natalya was about to cry, someone is going to leave her again? Sofie asked "What's wrong?"

She said "You're going to leave me!"

Sofie shook her head. She said "It's not going to be forever. Besides, I think Ivan will be fine with it if you tag along with him."

She perked up and ran to the other side of the school where he was. Sofie shook her head and smiled, she went to the flier as usual and a girl showed up there.

A girl there was named Katyusha Braginski, she was the bigger sister of Ivan. Sofie came up to her and decided it would be best for her to show up since she loves her brother, but not in a creepy way like Natalya does. But I guess the reason he says Katyusha is the bigger sister is because of her boobs. But she is a little weird and her brother is Ivan, so not many people date her or even give her the chance to be friends with them.

Sofie popped her head from where she was and walked to where the taller girl was. Sofie asked "What are you looking for?"

Katyusha was crying, she had no idea about this. She asked "What club is my big brother in?"

Sofie said "Uh, this one." And she gave the flier to the girl. She looked it over she gave a big smile, she hugged the smaller girl, but didn't really pay attention to where her head was. Sofie was right now suffocating under her breasts.

She tried to say "I'm suffocating."

Katyusha heard her and let go. Sofie gasped heavily and her breathing turned to normal. She blushed and said "Sorry." With a bashful smile.

Sofie couldn't help but smile, she said "It's alright."

Katyusha asked "Do you go to this club too?"

Sofie nods. "I'm the club president in fact." With a smile.

Katyusha grinned and cried "Yay! We can be friends!"

Sofie nods, still with the small smile that she's showing more. Katyusha looked at her watch and bolted down the hall. Sofie arched a brow before she shrugged and went to her spot.

This time, there was a single guy there. He was a foreign exchange student this year, so he was just looking at the board. It was kinda funny, he was related to Arthur and Allistor, a distant cousin since he used to live in Australia. In fact, he moved here a month ago thanks to the program at the school.

His name was Jack Kirkland, but one thing they all have in common, the thick eyebrows. But, his wasn't as thick as his cousins. He had kinda slicked chocolate brown hair except for two cowlicks he had. And it was kinda strange that he had a band aid on the bridge of his nose for a month now. But, many girls fell for him because of his Australian accent and his dark tan despite it being November. He dressed like an eskimo outside, but you do have to admit, the hot weather from where he lived and to Montana is indeed a change.

He did like the scenery here though, what very little there was anyway. So, I guess he would like our little Sofie's club. His green eyes sparked with interest in the flier, he grabbed it from the board and exclaimed "Crikey! This is great!" He exclaimed to himself what was on the rest of the paper. He announced "I'll be there!" He looked at the clock and said "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" And ran the opposite way Katyusha went.

It turned out, the eccentric Australian dropped the flier. Sofie picked it up and tacked it on the board again, she smiled a little with how many people have already seen it. What if other people can see her too? She shrugged at the thought and smoothed out the flyer.

She needed to get some food for the rest of the club, so she went to the gas station as usual. As she expected, the two guys that she met on Friday weren't there, so she didn't have any problems with buying the items.

She walked in the room after she got back and turned on the lights and started setting up. The first ones to show up were Kiku and Ludwig. Sofie asked "Hey you guys?"

They paid attention to the soft spoken girl "How can everyone in this club notice me and two teachers in this school, but not the rest?"

The two never gave it much thought, but it was weird when they did think about it. Ludwig said "It's very odd. . . I don't know."

Kiku said to her "I agree with Ludwig-san."

Sofie thought it was VERY weird that only a handful of people noticed her, but not the rest. Sofie said to them "Well, I'm still surprised that the two of you can remember who I am. I thought that after the first day, you two, along with Feliciano, would forget about me."

Kiku asked "How could we ever forget you? You are very strong Sofie-chan. I saw you plenty of times where it looked like you would shout at someone, but you never do. Except the time that Lovino-san completely ignored you, but you had every right to."

Sofie was stunned. That's the most that he's said to her continuously about something other than anime. But, she smiled, she said "Thank you, both of you for not forgetting me."

They smiled slightly, not for the fact that she had to thank them for that, but simply because of her. It practically looked like she was glowing from the way the sunlight reflected off of her caramel brown hair.

And that's when the popular guys except for Ivan came in, laughing their head off at something Alfred said (surprisingly.) They all came up to Sofie and talked with her, wondering what they're gonna do today. She shrugged and said to them "I don't know, do you guys want to do something?"

They shrugged because maybe someone would suggest a movie or maybe playing outside like they did those other times.

The next people to show up were Roderich and Elizabeta. Elizabeta pulled her by the arm to another side of the room where they got to know each other more. Like what their favorite colors, animals and clothes were.

Sofie's was obvious from the bunny in her arms and what she was wearing.

The rest came in and greeted her, but the last ones were Natalya, Ivan and Katyusha. Natalya still kept her cold stare as they went to her, but she smiled slightly when she saw Sofie and hugged her.

Sofie smiled all the same and said "Sorry about not telling you where the club is."

Natalya only nodded. Sofie asked "Um, is it okay if you can get off of me?" She did and Sofie sat in a bean bag, a lot of the others did the same except for Roderich who sat in the teacher's chair. Sofie asked "So, does anyone want to do anything?"

Matthew raised his hand. Sofie asked "Yes Mattie?"

"I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie again?" He questioned.

Sofie said to the rest "Who else wants to?" All of them raised their hand, even Sofie raised hers. She grinned and said "Okay, well that's settled. What should we watch then? Because I already have 5 DVDs in my bag."

Jack asked "What are they sheila?"

She got up from the bean bag to look and said "Well, there's The Notebook, Scream, Battleship, Hebrew Hammer and Harry Potter, the Philosopher's Stone. Since we watched The Notebook two days ago, who wants to watch Battleship?"

Only Alfred, Gilbert, and Ludwig wanted to watch it. "Harry Potter?" She, Arthur, Matthew, and Elizabeta raised their hand. Katyusha wanted to watch her friend's favorite movie, so she raised her hand.

"Hebrew Hammer?" Everyone looked around, no one raised their hand for it.

Sofie sighed before asking "Scream?" The rest raised their hand at the title. She sighed and put the movie in instead of the slideshow and sat back down. Yao already made popcorn and Arthur made tea and coffee. When she sat back down, she asked Yao who was right next to her "How did you make this much popcorn that fast?"

He shrugged and she tried to make herself ready for the movie. Sadly, she has watched it once and it made her have nightmares for a couple of weeks.

Sofie got comfortable and the movie started. Even though she knew what would happen, she was scared though and threw her arms around the closest person, who happened to be Alfred. He was scared out of his mind and threw his arms around her too. He stuttered "D-don't wo-orry, the he-ero will s-save you." Before he screamed, all she did was squeak.

He was still hanging onto her, she realized this and said "Y-you know the scary part's over, r-r-right Al?"

He let go, but every time there was a scary part, they would cling to eachother. Finally, the movie was over and she was shaking slightly from it, most people were filing out, but Natalya stayed. Natalya asked "What's wrong Sofie?" Saying it in a more of an indifferent tone.

Sofie said to her "Oh, uh, it was the movie. I always get like this when I watch things like that."

Natalya nods and Sofie asks "So, do you need anything from me?"

She hugs her, Sofie hugged back, but before she could say anything else, Natalya walked briskly out and said "Goodbye Sofie."

She said, a little unsure what happened "Um, yeah, see you tomorrow!"

She put everything away and packed the leftover food in her messenger bag, she got her bunny and locked the door.

"Hello Sofie-"

. . . . . .

Russia: What has little Sofie gotten into? Wait until next chapter to find out. Follow, favorite, review or become one with Mother Russia. *kolkolkolkol*

Me: Oh, don't forget to read my other stories! Hasta la pasta!


	11. Kiku's Amazing Camera and Ludwig's Dogs!

Hola readers! What do you think of me updating twice on this and a new story today? PM me if you want new stuff! Enjoy~!

. . . . .

The voice startled her so much, that she jumped and screamed. Her eyes were wide when she recognized the voice, it was Kiku, and they apologized to each other.

He said "I'm sorry for startling you Sofie-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to see some pictures I took." showing her the camera in his hand.

She nods and says "Sure, I love taking pictures too."

They walked down the hall and he and gave the camera to her. He said to her "You turn the dial for a new picture."

She nods and looks at the pics. The first one was him, Yao, Leon and two toddlers with his parents at the Great Wall of China.

"We usually go to China, Japan, Taiwan and South Korea for spring vacation. Someone kind enough took the picture for us." He said, looking at the picture over her shoulder.

She said "Cool! All I go to for spring break is on my laptop."

He laughed a little and she continued to scroll through his pictures. Her eyes sparked with interest as she saw cafes for her favorite anime, Hetalia. She asked "So where did you take this one?"

He said to her "Oh, that one was taken at Tokyo, where I was born at."

She said "Cool." With a smile as she looked at it more.

She scrolled through a lot of them, street art in South Korea, ancient buildings in China and everything anime in Japan. She looked up and realized she was already at her house, she stopped and said "Huh, I'm at my house."

She handed him his camera back and said "Well, I guess I have to go, see you later."

She walked up to her porch and waved before going to her room. Sofie didn't notice, but he was blushing badly when Sofie said she was at her house. He walked briskly away from her house and back to his, mumbling under his breathe how 'improper' he was.

. . .

So there was Sofie, she went on her laptop and her grandma knocked on her door. She asked "May I come in?"

Sofie chirped "Sure, you always can!" She always tended to be louder with her family than with her friends.

She sat on her bed beside her. "I'm so proud of you." She said with a grateful smile.

"Of what?" Sofie asked, unaware of what her grandma was saying.

"That you aren't losing yourself with your new friends. And for the fact that you do."

Sofie blinked, then smiled. She said "Thank you." And hugged her.

Her grandma broke the hug and asked, in a lighter note "So, what's with all of the boys here recently?" And gave a rueful smile.

Sofie laughed and said "Those are just a few of my friends."

Her grandma said as she walked out "Sure they are, whatever you say!"

Sofie rolled her eyes and continued on tumblr, like she was before her Grandma came to her room.

She wanted some candy, so she decided to go to the gas station by her school, maybe she can say hi to Sadik and Heracles if they are on their shifts. She heard some barking on her trek, but didn't pay much mind to it. But when three dogs (a doberman, a German Shepard, and a yellow lab) were running at her. They stopped and started to growl and walk slowly toward her, she was getting a little scared as she said "Good boys. Good boys."

They stopped and were happy by it, there tails were wagging and showed their tongue instead of their teeth. They tackled her and started licking her face, all she did was laugh, "Nach utnten!" was what made them stop.

She got up and saw Ludwig look down at her, he asked "Are you okay?"

She laughed a little and said "Yeah, but I was attacked by kisses from your dogs." and got up from the ground.

He asked "Where were you going before my dogs tackled you?"

She said "Oh the gas station, I ran out of candy at my house."

He retorted "Like you need candy."

She said "True, but when is there too much?"

"I'll give you that." He replied.

She laughed and said "Wanna come with me? It doesn't seem like you're going anywhere in particular."

He nods and they continue in comfortable silence, cars occasionally passing by them. She never really knew if him and Feli liked eachother. She said "I know who you have a crush on~!"

His head turned to her and said "Who do you think it is?"

She gave a mischievous grin as she said "Feliciano~!"

He stopped and so did she, he asked "You know?"

She shook her head and said "No, I was guessing, but _now_ I know." And she giggled. He was about to say something, but she interrupted "Now, before you threaten me not to tell, I wouldn't dream of it. And, before you ask if I'm not creeped out by it, I'm not. Besides, most of the anime fandoms I'm in have gay couples in them."

He was speechless, she took the words right out of his mouth. He said "At least you'll keep your mouth shut."

Sofie looked at him and said "I've kept a secret for seven years and counting, I'm not a blabber mouth when it comes to these things."

He nods and they continue their walk. Ludwig saw the smaller girl as a sister rather than more like Kiku or many of the other people in her club saw her as. Like his brother, sometimes he would wonder if she's not getting into trouble. The people in her club, save a few people are crazy and get into mischief, so they tend to kinda worry him.

He asked "So, how is it like being friends with Ivan? Is he as creepy as his friends say?"

She shrugged and said "He's cool. But, I really can't imagine why people think he's scary. In fact, he's really nice."

He says "Same thing with Natalya?"

She pondered it for a bit before saying "Well, she is protective of her brother, would, in fact, slit someone's throat for her brother. But, she isn't a bad person for it, I'm guessing something happened to her to be protective of him."

He said to her "That's what I thought too."

She laughed and said "My life seems like a sitcom now. Suddenly people are noticing me and they become friends with me almost immediately. I mean, who has ever heard of their friend coming to their window around midnight just for McDonald's?"

He laughed, something uncommon for him and asked "So, when did you become 'invisible' so to say?"

She smiled sadly and told him. He wanted to figure out why it would happen, he said "So this happened after you went on a vacation for the whole summer?"

She nods and they are at the gas station. She wonders out loud "I wonder if they have a place to tie your dogs at."

He yells at her "Are you seriously that irresponsible?"

Sofie said "Well, it didn't cross my mind. Besides, I didn't hear you ask about it before we got here."

He sighed and said "I'll wait out here, you can go get your candy or whatever."

She asked "You sure your okay with that?"

He nods and she said "Okay, I won't be long." Before she goes in.

She was greeted by Heracles actually angry, something that she thought she would never see from him. She asked "Everything alright Heracles?"  
He shook his head and said, still in his normal voice "I'm angry because you boyfriend is not treating you right! He shouldn't be yelling at you!"

She laughed and said "Him? No, he's not my boyfriend! I only see him as a brother."

He calmed down slightly and said "But still, he shouldn't be angry at you for something like that. Should I beat him up for you?"

She was surprised when he said that and fussed "No! I don't want a fight to be caused by something that small!"

He calmed down much more, Sofie said "Besides, I don't think anyone could beat him in a fight. Do you see how muscular he is?" There was a slight pause before he nodded.

"So what are you doing here angel?" He asked.

She said and smiled widely"Oh, uh, getting some candy. I ran out at my house, so I thought to myself 'Why not make my trip better by seeing you and Sadik while I'm out?'"

Sadik chimed "Did I hear my name?" As he came from the back room to find Sofie.

He said "Yo Sofie, what up?"

She smiled again and said "Hey Sadik! I'm just here to get some candy, I ran out at my house."

Sadik asked "Ran out? Do you have a stash or something?"

She nods and she leaves to get some bags of candy. She was wanting chocolate, taffy, hard butterscotch candy and suckers, so she got those, she put them on the counter and Heracles said "I'll give you a discount on it."

She said "Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

He said "I insist." with a small smile on his face.

Heracles scanned the items and handed her the bag. He said "Bye angel." Before falling back asleep.

She did wonder why he called her that and never by her actual name. She waved before heading out the door, she said to Ludwig "Sorry for the wait."

He shrugged and said "It's fine." And they continued their walk toward her house with the dogs in between them is silence.

She asked "Ludwig?"

He hummed and she continued "How did your dogs get away from your grasp? I mean, from the looks of it, you have a death grip and they seem obedient enough."

He thought about and said "I don't know."

They finally got to her house and she said "Later Ludwig, see you at school."

He nods and she closes the door. He smiled slightly, he said to himself "She's. . . interesting."

. . .

Sofie went to bed after eating a candy bar from her bag. There was a drawing of a cat in the bag, she smiled at it, but said to herself "How could he have drawn a cat that fast?"

. . . . . .

Germany: Why can't someone else do it?

Me: Because, it would be weird, now, you promised!

Germany: *Rolls eyes the turns to audience* Follow favorite or review to get her off of my case.

Me: Thank you! Oh in the hetalia x reader community is where you can also find my other stories, hopefully, I can get another one on! I've had writers block for that for a while, as you can tell -_- And I almost forgot, WE HAVE ABOUT 700 VIEWS! XD THIS IS SO AWESOME, YOU ARE THE BEST! *foams at mouth and occasionally twitches*

Germany: Great, she's foaming again. *Drags my body out of sight to a hospital*


	12. Lunch on the Roof!

Honestly, I was going to publish both the new story and chapter whether anyone liked it or not. Anyway, enjoy~!

. . . . . .

Sofie woke up and got some toast and showered and brushed her teeth and changed and all of those good things.

She thought to put her bunny on her bed today, but decided against it and got it anyway. She walked to school, as usual and went to the tree where Felicino, Ludwig and Kiku were.

Sofie greeted them and they greeted her back. She was talking about playing the guitar with her friends, but they looked deathly afraid in the middle of her talking. She asked "What is it? It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

She turns around to find Natalya. "Oh," She said, still with an upbeat attitude. "Hi Nattie! What's up? I was just talking about playing the guitar. Wanna join us?"

She nods and sits next to her. Mostly Sofie talked and the rest listened to her for the morning since they were still scared of Natalia.

They said goodbye to her except for Natalya, she stayed and Sofie asked "So what did you do after school Nattie?"

She replied "Nothing really."

Sofie nods and says "So, why do you follow me around anyway? Not that I mind or anything, but still."

She looked her dead in the eye and said "You are the only person out of my family who wants to be friends with me."

Sofie wanted to comfort her, so she wrapped her arms around her and said "When people get to know you, they realize that you are just protecting your brother. I wish people could see this side of you more."

Sofie let go and said "I think you should go to your locker, you don't want to be late!"

Natalya nods and says "Bye Sofie." Before heading off to her locker. Sofie smiled at this, she's changing, little by little.

She opens her locker to find another note. She unfolded it to find this:

Dear Sofie,

Can you meet me on the rooftop at lunch?

Sofie flipped it to the back and didn't find anything else, no name or anything. She shrugged and folded it back, since with everything happening these past few days, she almost forgot what happened the last time she got one of these notes.

. . .

It was time for lunch and she went to the roof to follow what the note said. Nothing romantic, so she didn't assume it was Francis.

But, she was proved wrong when Francis came through the door. He smiled, but she blushed because of the 'comments' he said before.

She asked "So what do you need from me?" Still in that soft tone she had the last time she was on the rooftop, kinda skeptic at what he wanted.

He said "I want to ask you for forgiveness. I had no right to do that, push something on you and talk to you that way."

She said "What are yo-" Then she remembered the last time she was up her and said "Oh you shouldn't worry about it Francis, I-"

She was cut off. "Oh, but yet I should, ma fleur. Do you forgive me?"

She never held a grudge against anyone and never could. She chirped "Of course! Is that all you wanted?"

He said "Well, no. Would you join me for lunch?"

She nods and they sit down, before she could though, he shrugged off his coat and put it on the ground for her. She said "Thank you."

He smiled and said "Anything for you."

She sat down fully and she got a sandwich from her bag. They ate and talked, but someone was watching them secretly, Allistor.

He was careful to not make himself noticed, but couldn't help his jealousy boil with every time she laughed from what francey-pants had to say.

When lunch was over, Sofie was walking through the halls when she heard a familiar scottish accent "Oi, didn't I tell ye lass to stay away from him?"

She retorted "Well, he-" But realized who it was. She turned around and said "Oh, hey Allistor."

He walked up to her and ruffled her hair. He said "Hey lass."

She flattened it out and said "Please don't do that. Anyway, how are you doing."

He shrugged and said "The usual. What aboot yerself?"

"Same here, but my club is doing better!"

He said, "Wait, ye have a club?"

She nods "Yeah, it's the World Views club. Mostly we goof off though."

He nods and she gets to her locker, she waves him goodbye and so does he. He walks away, still with that Asking Alexandria song that she liked stuck in his mind.

. . .

The club went by normally, it turned out, no one really wanted to go anywhere, which was very convenient for her.

But, she did get everyone's numbers during it since she got pulled from one group to the next the whole time.

Jack was hitting on her, but it flew past her head since she didn't have much experience with flirting. Everyone was snickering at him, but they felt a little bad for him at the same time.

Ivan and Yao helped her put away everything. Since Ivan had something to do at home, he couldn't walk her home, giving her more time with Yao.

Yao asked "So, what did you do over the weekend Sofie?"

She replied "I went to the mall with one friend and was hanging out at another friend's house, what about you?"

"I had to babysit my little brother and sister since Kiku and Leon were at their jobs." He said. "So, did you get anything at the mall?"

She nodded and said "The pants that I'm wearing and my socks. I also got some new shirts and ear buds."

He looked at her feet, the socks were a dark blue that had dalek designed on them. "That sounds better than babysitting, but at least I get paid."

She nods and they continue their walk. 'Now or never' he thought to himself. "Sofie?" Yao asked.

She hummed and he continued "Do you want to go to the mall with me on Friday?"

She smiled and said "I don't have anything planned, sure! Are we going to meet there or are you going to pick me up?"

He was ecstatic, but kept his cool from her saying yes. He said "I will pick you up at uh. . . five?"

She smiled again and said "Five's fine."

Sofie stopped and said "Well, see you later Yao, this is my house."

Yao said "Oh, really Your house is this close to the school?"

She nods and walks up to the door before closing it, she said in an actual normal voice "Bye Yao!"

He waved and said "Bye Sofie!" Before she closed the door. Why was he so nervous actually talking to her about the date? Maybe it's because of how cute he thought she was.

. . .

After Sofie did her homework, she looked through her contacts, deciding who to call. An idea popped into her head, she knew just the person to call and she's got the supplies and permission for a friend over.

. . .

Australia: Follow fave or review viewers, I need to get my koala back!

Me: *Smiles* Now that wasn't so hard was it? *Hands Australia his koala, the turns to viewers* Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! *throws confetti* Until next time!


	13. Sofie Gets a Portrait!

Aloha everyone! Had a full pointless day of school where we did testing until lunch and had fifteen minute classes. We didn't do anything, I still wonder why we didn't leave early. And OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S ABOUT 900 VIEWS! THANK YOU, YOU HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM! XD Amazing cliffhanger on the last chapter right? I bet you want to get back to the story right?

. . . . . .

The ringing of the phone near by interrupted Lovino from his ranting in his bedroom. He was deciding what to do about Sofie.

She made him laugh until his sides were hurting, now that saying a lot. And for the fact that she hops from one group to another is confusing and frustrating for him. Can't she just stay in one place? Why does he want her to stay in one place? He isn't sure, he pushes her away enough as is.

He picks up the phone immediately and snaps "What?"

A familiar voice said "Bad time huh?"

Speak of the devil. "Ragazza?"

"Um yeah," She more loudly whispered "I was wondering, do you have free time? Because I was wondering if you wanted to just paint?"

He froze, why did she just wanted to hang out with him, more importantly, why painting? "Why don't you ask my fratello? He's the better one at painting, remember?" He barked.

"I didn't ask your brother," She said, worried. "I asked you! Besides, I got the paints and stuff at my house, they aren't being used. What do you say?"

"Fine,"

"Yes!" She cheered barely audibly.

"But only because you want to. That's it!"

She rolled her eyes at this and said "Either way, as long as your coming," That made him flustered, she did care for him, she wanted to see that smile again.

"You know where I live right?" She questioned him. She is spacey, so she tends to forget small things like this.

"No," He shouted "Even that fucking hamburger bastard has and I haven't!"

"Wait," She said "How do you know that?"

Crap, he got caught. "How do you get there?"

She said "Well, maybe we can walk to my house or something? I'm not very good with directions. Where is your house by the way?"

He tells her the address and she chirps "Okay, later!" before hanging up. She goes out of the house and says to her grandparents "See you in a little bit, I'm gonna pick up my friend."

They said goodbye and she went out the door to go to her friend's house. She wondered why he was angry a lot and was flustered around a lot of people, she shrugged, most likely, he didn't know either.

She knocked on the door and Feli answered with Ludwig behind him. "Bella~! What are you-a doing here?"

She smiled and said "I came to see Lovino, we were going to hang out today."

Before Feli or Ludwig could say anything, Lovino pushed them aside and slammed the door. Sofie groaned "Lovino! That wasn't very nice! Go apologize!"

Lovino spat "Why should I?"

She said "Even though you don't like Ludwig, you should apologize for Feli's sake!"

"Fine." He grunted. He opened the door and calmed Feli down and apologized to both of them begrudgingly.

Lovino grumbled something incoherent as they were walking, she smiled anyway, he is getting better. "I'm proud of you," She said to him "You're apologizing."

He rolled his eyes and said "Whatever." Then, awkward silence came. It was like that until they were at her street, he said "I'm horrible at this."

She laughed and said "So am I! But listen, my theory is if we can paint with less people around and in a less judgmental environment, we will be more encouraged to do it elsewhere!"

Lovino smiled a little and said "Sure." And rolled his eyes. They finally came to her house and they went upstairs to her room where everything was set up.

Lovino was looking at the blank canvas for a while. He had no idea what to do for it, Sofie asked "What are you gonna paint?"

He shrugged, but said "I don't know! What are you doing?" his scowl present as it always was.

"I'm stuck between a robot and a hamster." She said while looking at her canvas that was not any more filled than his.

He had no idea why she would paint those, but she got an idea. "Oh! I could make a robot hamster!"

Sofie got to painting and he smirked at her enthusiasm, it wasn't as present as someone would imagine. But if he was with Antonio, it would be obvious to everyone else when he would shout to the world that he was. She got finished with it and was snickering at it, then busted out laughing. He was about to ask, but he saw the painting too and laughed just as much as she was.

He breathed "Oh, my, god! What, is, that?" Before breaking into another fit of laughter when he saw the painting again.

"I don't know!" She cried before being sent into another fit of laughter. They were laughing for who knows how long and they calmed down.

"What are you going to paint?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You're obviously a better painter than me, so what can you paint?" She said to him.

Lovino blushed deeply and spat "I don't know, you idiota!" He grumbled "I haven't done it in a while anyway."

She smiled and said "You shouldn't let that alone hold you down. Come on, I'll help you with an idea!"

"Whatever." He said, then shrugged.

They thought about for awhile and he ordered "Sit in front of the canvas."

Sofie smiled and got her stool and placed it a little far from the canvas and sat down. He glared at her for a second and went back to his canvas. She was so excited, she never had a portrait done of her, or her bunny for that matter.

"Sit still will ya?" Lovino fumed.

"What?" She said "I'm excited!"

"Yeah, but will you sit still when you're excited?" He half shouted, half snapped. She had sit still, but was smiling, you could practically see the spinning pink flowers by her.

After about an hour, he got it finished. She chimed "Can I see it?"

He nods and she walks over to him, her bunny still in her arms. She saw it and was speechless, it looked just like her. Lovino was afraid that she wouldn't like it, he said "You see? I knew my painting was-"

"Fantastic!" She squeed.

"Huh?" He was surprised, and blushed a deep red. It was cool? He never got a compliment like that before.

"Yeah, it's awesome how you used different colors for it too! You even used my favorite color for the background! Put your signature on it!" And she pointed to a corner.

He wrote his name on there, his handwriting sloppy unlike his painting. She squealed and said "It's perfect! Can I keep it?"

He was even more surprised by this, but said "S-sure."

She beamed and said "Hold on a sec!" Before speeding down the stairs.

Lovino always felt weird when he was with her, she always made him feel special, something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Especially around his brother, he always got the girls, the friends, everything and was in his shadow. But not with her, even though she did pay attention to Feliciano too, she paid attention to him as well.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

. . . . . .

Ukraine: Hello fans! Follow, favorite or review! *Turns to author* Did I do good?

Me: *smiles* You did fine.

Ukraine: What? *Sniffs* I didn't do good?

Me: No no no! I didn't say that! I meant you did a good job!

Ukraine: But, you didn't say it the first time. Oh no, I did horribly! *cries*

Me: *hugs Ukraine* You did fantastic, wonderfully!

Ukraine: Oh, I know what I can do! *turns to audience* Go to her other stories too! She put up a new one today! *turns to me* Was that good?

Me: *hugs her again* You did wonderfully!

Ukraine: Hooray! I did good! Big brother will be so proud!

Me: And all of our viewers are proud too, all 883 of them! *speaks to viewers* By the way, you are awesome and I hope you have an awesome week! You have no idea how much this means to me!


	14. How about Chinese?

Hello, my little sweethearts! Wow, to think that I have published almost all of my story. At least I'm getting better at the author notes. Don't worry, it's not going to end soon, I mean that I have published about 70 out of 81 pages, but I am still continuing, so don't worry about that! Oh and I'M SO EXCITED THAT WE HAVE A LITTLE OVER 950 VIEWERS! XD THAT IS AWESOME! YOU'RE AWESOME! We truly have come a long way. To think it was only at fifty views! Anyway, I have a feeling you want to get back to the story right?

. . . . . .

She finally found a nail and hammer when she heard a knock on the door. She said to herself 'who could that be?'

She left her items on the kitchen counter and opened the door to reveal Alfred, Allistor and Arthur fighting. Allistor pulling Alfred's hair, Al making fun of Arthur's eyebrows and Arthur's foot on Allistor's jaw.

They froze when she opened it and she sighed. She said "What are you three doing?"

They put their hands and foot down where they should be and Arthur began "Um, we were wondering love-"

"Oh, don't use that 'love' shit with her!" Allistor butted in.

"Well, you should stop swearing in front of ladies." Arthur retorted.

"She's listened to worse." He said to his brother. "She listens to the music that I do, you boaby!"

Arthur raised his voice and said "You didn't need to add that! That's even worse!"

Sofie asked "What does it mean anyway?" Completely clueless to what it meant.

Arthur and Allistor paled, but Alfred didn't because he hasn't lived with both of them long enough and knew about that insult just as much as Sofie did.

"Ragazza, I need to go." An angry Italian shouted from up the stairs. She almost forgot that he was still upstairs.

She said to him "Um, okay. . .? See you later then." Lovino walked down the stairs, but stopped when he saw the brothers.

He instantly got angry, but scared at the same time. Angry because those guys bullied his brother, but scared because he didn't want to be beaten up either. She asked "Lovino, are you alright?"

He bolted out, not even saying goodbye or dealing with it normally, even screaming "CHIGI!" When he was running away. She blinked "Do you guys have anything to do with that?" She asked them.

They were guilty of bullying sometimes him and his brother, but they shook their head anyway. Arthur coughed in his fist and said "Anyway-"

Alfred butted in and said "Wanna hang out with us?"

Arthur sighed and shouted to him "Will you two stop interrupting?"

Alfred said "Sorry Iggy~!" Just to piss him off. Arthur was red in fury when he said the nick name he hated so much.

"That's it!" He shouted before trying to punch the daylights out of him.

Sofie, still watching all of this squeaked out "Stop!"

Arthur was going to punch him, but stopped dead in his tracks. He let Al's jacket go and said "Sorry love, do you want to be with us for a short while?"

She laughed a little and said "Sure, why not."

They were relieved. At first, the three brothers separately wanted to go on a date with her, but when they saw each other going to the same place, they started fighting. But they guessed that this was good so they would keep an eye on their brother/stepbrother, yet again, they couldn't put the moves on her.

"Right now?" She asked the three.

They nodded and she said "Hold on a sec."

With that, she got her bag, bunny and a new sweatshirt that was a dark blue and a creamy yellow for the hood. She then walked with her friends who were arguing, she was completely entranced in the fairy that happened to float to her. Allistor and Arthur completely forgot about the fighting to see the fairy that was braiding Sofie's hair and talking with her.

Allistor muttered "Would ye look at tha'."

The fairy turned to them and was a little scared that his face was so close to her and it smelled of cigars.

The fairy flew right in front of Sofie's nose and was waving her hands in an urgent manner for her to see what was behind her. She cooed "What's wrong?"

The fairy slapped her own face and pointed behind her for after to cower on her neck and her feet to be on her shoulder.

She turned around to find Allistor's face very close to hers, she blushed a little and stuttered nervously "H-hey, what's up?" to him. She was trying her best to hide her nervousness, but never could when it came to these things, even with her friends.

He realized how close he was and stuttered "N-nothing." He stopped leaning his head to her shoulder height.

Awkward silence followed. Arthur, being the gent he is, imagined how awkward it would be for her, so he tried to start up a conversation "So, Sofie, have you been practicing guitar lately?"

She shook her head "Not today, the homework is really starting to bug me with how pointless and tedious it is."

They did have to admit that they weren't going to use this. Alfred groaned and said "Don't remind me of that stupid homework!"

Allistor asked "Ye play the guitar lass?"

Sofie smiled and said "Yeah, I love it."

The fairy came from her hiding spot on Sofe's neck. Arthur noticed the fairy too, she only waved shyly to him, but whispered something to Sofie. She whispered (even softer than her normal voice "No . . . Hee hee, yes, he's fine and so is the other one. . . Yes I'm sure that the first one won't harm you. . . If you feel safe, go with Artie then."

The fairy flew over to him with curious eyes, she put a hand on her eyebrows and giggled to herself. He started getting red in embarrassment and anger at the fairy. Even though he wouldn't dream of hurting the delicate creature, still, he was sensitive about the topic.

The fairy more squeaked because of her high pitched voice "Caterpillar eyebrows!"

His face reddened even worse. Allistor laughed, but Sofie said to the fairy "Miss Bluebell, that wasn't very nice."

The fairy stuck out her tongue at her, but sat on the top of her head anyway. After a minute, she flew away and the fairy giggled even more at Allistor's eyebrows that were the same size as his younger brothers.

Sofie looked at the two of her friends, Alfred asked her "What's up with them?"

She was sure he didn't believe in fairies, so she made up "Um, they were reminded of someone who made fun of them recently."

He laughed and said teasingly "What, was it their big eyebrows?"

They both were listening, but got even angrier and Allistor tackled him. Arthur stood there, almost like he gave up on the world, she didn't know how to break up a fight, but she could comfort people.

She walked over to him and asked "What's wrong?" She found that sometimes, if people repeat it they can find calm. So, even though she knew what was wrong, she wanted to see that smile or smirk on his face, but not falsely.

He looked at her before saying "Why was Bluebell so mean to me? I never done anything to her."

Sofie thought about it for a second before saying "I don't think she really meant it, she did the same thing to Allistor and he's just as sensitive about it if it makes you feel any better."

They both look, Allistor still punching Alfred while he's only laughing. She said "I'll do it." Before getting her air horn out and squeezing the top.

Allistor stopped immediately and mumbled apologies along with Alfred. Sofie smiled and said "It's fine, besides, we all have insecurities too. But, I don't think Alfred would be open with his insecurities, which is fine too."

Alfred laughed and stopped suddenly, he said "Wait, what does insecurity mean?"

Both Allistor and Arthur rolled their eyes, but Sofie happily explained "Oh, it simply means something that you don't like about yourself. Like for me, I don't like the fact that nothing fashionable hangs right on me."

All of them disagreed. Alfred said "You look awesome!" Allistor said "I bet it's fine." Arthur replied "You would look wonderful duckie." But, they said it at the same time, so she really didn't catch any of it.

Since Sofie didn't want them to repeat, she said with a smile "Thanks guys."

They nodded, but didn't take a step further in the same direction since they were at the restaurant. They walked in and Arthur asked "What would you like So-"

"Sofie?" Someone asked from the counter, it was Yao. She was surprised since she really doesn't go out to many places like restaurants by herself and she was only noticed about a week ago.

"Oh, hey Yao!" She chirped to him.

"H-hey Sofie." He replied "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," She replied "Just here with Alfred, Arthur and Allistor. So wow, you work here? I bet you get to eat all of the food huh?"

He smiled but shook his head. "No," He said "Kiku works here too, so he swats my hand away when I do." She laughed a little and nodded.

Arthur said "Sorry to interrupt, but we'll have two orders of rice and-" He looked at her and asked "What do you want love?"

She looked at the menu and said "Um, the egg drop soup sounds good."

Arthur asked him "Hey uh, you'll give us a discount right?"

Yao's mood changed in a matter if a millisecond and he shouted, his voice shrill "No! I'm tired of you asking for discounts just because I work here aru!" He got a pan out from the back and slammed it on the counter "Not this time ass!"

Sofie was wide-eyed, and so was the rest, she never saw him like this. She said "Arthur, why do you ask him for discounts?"

Arthur replied to her softly so he wouldn't hear "Um, its because I thought that he was my-"

"Friend?" Yao shouted "Even though I am, I didn't expect you to take advantage of me aru!" He slammed the counter with the pan in beat to what he said "I hate, I hate it, I hate it!"

Sofie said to him "Can you please stop yelling? Even though you might be angry at him, you shouldn't beat up the counter because of it."

Kiku came from the back and said "What's goin-"

He saw Sofie, Arthur, Alfred, and Allistor on the other side of the counter and Yao yelling at one of them, he couldn't determine. Kiku, in the restaurant was unlike his persona at school or anywhere else, he shouted "Yao-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Yao was steamed like before because his younger brother was yelling at him "Stupid Arthur wants a discount, but he gets one every time he comes here!"

Sofie piped up "How about let's just forget the discount okay? He can pay full price," She looked at Arthur "Right?"

Arthur sighed, but smiled a little "Yes," He looked at Yao, even though he was still angry "Sorry friend." He got the thirty dollars from his pocket, he swiped it from him and went in the back.

Yao shouted at Kiku "I will work in back now!"

Kiku sighed, but apologized to Sofie and Arthur. She said "You shouldn't worry about it, sometimes people blow their top when they had enough."

So, at the table, they waited for their meal. Arthur was a little worried that he would purposely make it bad, Sofie just couldn't wait to eat something that her friend made though. Allistor didn't really care along with Alfred, but they were trying to embarrass each other to her.

Like Allistor saying "Alfred had a crush on Justin Beiber when he first listened to his cd!"

Or Alfred saying "Allistor sleeps with a sheep toy!"

They kept going at this, but Sofie mostly let it not bother her as it got worse, she was just honestly trying to have a conversation with Arthur.

Their meals came and Sofie loved hers, but Arthur spat his out immediately. He shouted "What is this trash?"

Sofie asked him "What's wrong?"

Arthur said "This meal! How could anyone eat this?"

Sofie got her chopsticks and tried some of his rice and shuddered at the taste, it was crunchy and tasted like couch stuffing. Allistor said "Let me try that, it can't be-" Around the last part of the unfinished sentence, he tried it and had the same result. He spat it out and shouted "It's about as worse as yer cooking!"

Sofie said to him "His cooking can't be that bad."

Allistor said "Ye haven't lived with him for fifteen years lass."

She only blinked and went back to eating. Allistor felt a little bad for his little brother, so he gave him half of his rice without a word spoken.

She just smiled at this, she never had siblings, she thought that it would be nice to have one though.

All of them went back to eating, after they were finished, they walked back to Sofie's house to drop her off.

Yao was cooking, but still felt bad about yelling in front of Sofie, he knew she hated it, but he did it anyway. Kiku said to him "Why did you yell at them like that?"

Yao shouted to his younger brother "I don't know aru! I was just sick of paying his bill too. I can understand the first time, but over and over again? I'm not a pushover."

Kiku sighed "That was irresponsible. You know Sofie hates yelling anyway and you could have woken up Mei."

Yao said "Yes, I-"

A little voice interrupted them "Yao?" And a yawn followed.

They both turned to find Mei in her nightgown and rubbing her eyes. She asked "Why are you yelling?"

Yao smiled a little, but said "You should go back to sleep, mom will probably be angry."

Mei nodded and stuck her hands out and grabbed the air, Yao chuckled before picking her up. He brought her up the stairs to the apartment to tuck her in. He went back down the stairs to the restaurant, still with a smile.

Kiku knew that look with him. He always felt happier with his younger brothers and sisters, he did too, but so many things were on his mind as of recent, and it seemed that Mei and Im Yong Soo melt the troubles away.

. . . . . .

China: I'm about four thousand years old, why am I taking orders from a teenager?

Me: Because I'm the author and you aren't! Besides, South Korea said you would!

China: South. Korea! You know how irresponsible he is!

South Korea: *from the other room* I am not irresponsible! *random crash* I meant to do that!

China: *sighs, then gives me an 'I told you' look*

Me: Anyway, you haven't done it yet!

China: Fine! But don't expect me to do this again! *turns to viewer* Follow, favorite or review for her to stop pestering me.

Me: That wasn't so bad was it? Anyway. . . *turns to viewer and trumpet plays in background* Seriously though, you are free and welcome to do so. If you don't like it, I honestly want to know! But please, try and be polite about it, I would like my review section to be free of guilt, pressure or bad feelings. Oh, the same things goes with my other stories, try and be polite about the reviews. In other news, WE ARE 35 VIEWERS AWAY FROM 1000 VIEWS! Thank you and goodnight! *music turns off and the author is replaced by a puff of smoke*

China: *sighs yet again* Didn't Austria tell her not to use Romania's smoke bombs?


	15. Rain

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I did just update a day ago. Anyway, there will be a little wait for the next chapter, like around five days I'm guessing? Anyway, you can expect it at a weird day like that.

. . . . . .

Sofie's day passed by in a blur and she walked from school like any other day, but it was raining hail. To wait out the rain, she went into a bakery and called her grandparents to notify them.

Luckily, not much rain got on her and she looked around to find almost florescent blue and pink striped walls. A voice chimed "Hello poppet! Are you going to order?"

She looked to the side of her to find a man, about the same height as her but an inch taller. He had a big grin plastered on his face and he had cotton candy pink hair and pale skin with freckles splattered across his face, forearms and the back of his hands. His clothes were about the same colors as the walls, making him almost blend into his surroundings.

She had a weird feeling about this guy, but just shrugged it off as too judgmental, so she completely ignored the past feeling. She said "Yes, umm, I'll take the strawberry shortcake please." Since she had money on her, she can but small things like this if she wanted to.

She bought the piece of cake and sat down in the small bakery, she bit into it and was wide eyed.

He asked "What do you think poppet?"

She said "I LOVE it! This cake is the best that I've ever had!"

He smiled, but a few more bites in and her head dropped on the table in mid bite. He picked her up and put her in a dark room, when she woke up, he took the blindfold off.

She asked "Where am I?"

He chirped "Oh nowhere love. Just at my house."

She looked down at herself to realize that she was in ropes, she tried to squirm out, but was stuck. He giggled at her reaction to being tied up.

"Oh poppet," He said in a wicked tone. "There's no use escaping."

"Please let me go," She said, sounding almost unfazed about the situation, but was scared to death. "My grandparents will be worried sick and well, you know how that goes right? Besides, I don't really have a great body and I don't bleed all that easily, and-"

Another person came in, he was much taller than the strawberry blonde man, he had shades, dark brown hair and a missing tooth. "Well doll, won't this be more interesting?" And smirked, showing the gap in his tooth.

She was scared to death, shaking and couldn't even speak. She said in a nervous tone "What about I go and not tell?"

The brunette said "Doll, we all know how this goes. You'll tell, we go to jail blah blah blah." As he twirled his bat full of nails that were on the top.

Oliver walked to her with a kitchen knife and said "Besides," and put the blade of the knife on her cheek "We love good girls." He dragged it and made blood come from the new wound.

Sofie whimpered and more shouted "Let me go! I don't like it here! It smells like mildew and my friends will be looking for me!"

They were a little surprised from her random outburst, but not by much since most victims of theirs screamed and kicked around. They came closer and closer until they were about to put something to her face.

. . . . . .

Canada: Oh, I feel bad for Sofie right now. . . I hope she's okay.

Me: Canada, weren't you going to say something?

Canada: O-oh yeah, sorry author. *turns to viewer* If you want, you can review or follow or even favorite. I don't want to force you or-

Me: I don't care, we are forcing! Do any of the following or Russia will come in the middle of the night! *laughs maniacally while thunder cracks in background*

Canada: *Sighs and whispers to viewer* Trust me, she won't do that.

Me: If I can use Romania's smoke bombs without him knowing, I'm sure I can have the help of Russia.

Russia: You called?

Me: *gives him an 'I told you so' look*

Canada: *shudders and mutters* Maple. *shakes head and continues* Well, the author also wants you to check out her other stories and review, follow or favorite.

Me: Also, sorry that I'm not going to update for a while! Forgive me darlings! *dramatically sighs* Sadly, there wasn't much views from the last update. But, that alone won't discourage me! Hasta la pasta!


	16. Freaky Wednesday!

Updating a day earlier because I can and I can't wait for tomorrow because I'm going shopping! XD Oh and WE HAVE REACHED THE 1000 MARK! I AM AMAZED AND I TRULEY THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE SO AMAZING, I JUST WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU! So, I know the biggest cliffhanger in the history of my story was the last chapter, so here you go my duckies~!

. . . . . .

Sofie opened her eyes, she was in a cold sweat, it was suspenseful she did have to admit it and her heart was racing. It was scary for her, a lot scarier than she could ever imagine. Sure, she's seen that situation hundreds of times on TV, but when it happens to you, it's really different. She wasn't sure why she took it so easily at first, she guessed she didn't believe it was happening to her until blood was on her cheek.

She rubbed the cheek that was cut and there wasn't anything on it, she sighed in relief. She got up anyway and looked at the clock, four thirty. Since she usually can't go to sleep when it's later than three when she randomly wakes up like this, she decided to get on her laptop. Luckily, three of her friends were on, Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthew. She had set up a videochat and she told them about her dream, she asked after "So, what do you guys think about it?"

Ludwig and Matthew were in though. Gilbert said "Awesome! It sounds like a crime movie!" And he laughed.

Matthew said to him "Gil!"

He was wide-eyed and blushed when his boyfriend used his nickname in front of other people. It made him shut up though, Matthew smiled a little and went to thinking again.

Ludwig asked "Did they look like anyone we know?"

Sofie said "Well, the one who drugged me had eyebrows like Arthur, but had like almost pinkish orangish hair. For the other guy, he looked like Al, but there were differences. Like, he was brunette, was tan, had sunglasses and has a tooth missing."

Mattie piped up "Maybe it was foreseeing the future?"

Everyone said "What?" Sofie scared out of her mind, Ludwig and Gilbert more looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's possible." Mattie said "It's happened plenty of times in real life and in my family."

"I don't wanna die!" Sofie squeaked.

Ludwig said "Don't worry about that. Besides, you are friends with Ivan and Natalia."

The other two gulped and Gilbert stuttered "Y-you're f-f-friends with Na-Natalia?"

Sofie chirped "Yes. You know, she's a lot nicer when you actually let her know that you want to be friends with her and her brother. But I suggest that you tell her that you won't take her brother away."

"Anyway," Ludwig said, glaring at the two "I don't think that it will be a problem with your friends, if you still seem unsure about it, I can keep an eye out. But, I doubt you will meet a guy with pink hair, it seems unlikely."

She laughed awkwardly and said "Yeah, you're right. Who's ever heard of naturally pink hair before anyway?"

They laughed a little at that, Gilbert randomly said "So what was due in algebra again?"

Sofie smiled shook her head. She asked "Really? Working on it three hours before school starts?"

Ludwig asked "What else is different?"

Sofie said "Uh page two hundred twenty nine, problems 1-10,13, and 15-23."

Gilbert groaned and said "Why is it so long?!"

All of them shrugged, Mattie said "You should get working on it Gil." And smiled.

Gilbert had the same reaction when he called him that name, he mumbled "Yeah, later Mattie." He signed off before anyone could say another word.

Mattie smiled anyway because he was acting all flustered. He signed off and there was only Ludwig and Sofie left.

Sofie chirped "So, why are you up?"

He said "I run at around five in the morning."

She asked "Oh, that's cool. Hey, what should we do for the club?"

He shrugged. He said "Maybe what we did yesterday would be fine. After all, it's not like we're supposed to do anything."

She nodded, after a while, she signed off and waited until the sun came up and made a cup of coffee.

. . .

Right now, she was in first period and wasn't really paying attention until the teacher said something about new students.

The woman in front said "We have new students joining us today. You can come in."

The door opened to reveal the two guys from her dream, followed by two other ones. She couldn't deny the pink-orange hair and the toothy grin, but the other two weren't from her dream. The first one looked like he didn't shave or bathe in a long time, the last one had mangy hair in a ponytail, but was dressed in a Canadian Mountie uniform.

She was shaking, not that anyone noticed. The teacher said "This is Oliver," and pointed to the pink haired one.

Oliver grinned from ear to ear. The teacher rolled her eyes and pointed the the brunette and said "This is Alex."

He put his glasses resting on the tip of his nose to see blood red eyes and winked, a girl that had straightened hair in the front row rolled her eyes, Sofie sunk farther in her chair. The teacher said "This is Mattieu."

The guy in the Mountie jacket growled "It's Matt."

"Detention if you'll sass me again." She simply stated, no fear in her face whatsoever, just a bored look.

"It's. Matt." He stated again.

She wrote something on her clipboard and gave him a slip. She said "Meet me after school. I'm surprised, the first time you open your mouth, you get in trouble."

He said sarcasm dripping from his voice "Wow, new record."

The teacher growled, but didn't say anything. She spat "This is Louis." And pointed to the guy who probably hasn't washed in four days.

She told them which seats were theirs. Oliver sat in the chair close to her and Alex sat on the other side, the other two were in the front.

Sofie was mentally freaking out, the two psychopaths in her dream are sitting on either side of her. She mumbled to herself (which was barely audible) "Where's the hero when you need him?"

Alex's smirk came back, wider than the last one, he said "Hey doll. Name's Alex, you?"

Sofie, being unusually polite was about to say something, Oliver said "Alex, that was rude! You shouldn't be rude to a lady!"

Alex rolled his eyes and said "This will be as good as I can get."

Oliver said to Sofie "Ignore him poppet. What is your name?"

She stuttered "Uh-uh-um, I-it's Sofie."

Oliver grinned and chirped "Your name is so cute! It fits you!"

Sofie blushed at the compliment, but her face turned a darker shade when he kissed her hand. Alex said "Stop being weird Oliver, you're creeping her out." He took her hand and yanked her a little from his lips that were on her hand.

. . . . . .

Belarus: Follow, favorite or review or I will come into your room int he middle of the night. *chuckles darkly*

Me: It explains itself, and I AM SO AMAZED THAT THERE HAS BEEN OVER 1000 VIEWS! I am going to do a contest, whoever is the 35 reviewer will have the opportunity to have a short story with Sofie as the main character! (Has to be outside the current story.) Have fun and let's see who gets it! This will continue until we have a 35th reviewer!


	17. Knives, Pipes and Spit Take!

Hello everyone! The contest is still going and details are at the bottom! What has little Sofie gotten into? Enjoy this chapter~!

. . . . . .

The homeroom class was awkward for her. When she was out of there, she knew where Ludwig's next class was, so she went to his locker.

When he closed his locker, she said "You won't believe what happened in homeroom."

He was drinking black coffee since there was a vending machine and students were allowed drinks in any room. When she said "The two in my dream are the new students." He was wide-eyed and spat out the coffee on the other side of the hallway.

"What?!" He said. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes!" She said to him "They are just like the two who kidnapped me, even one of them had pink hair!"

He said "Okay, let's calm down. Ma-"

"Hello Sofie." A familiar voice called, they looked to the other side of the hallway to find Natalia and Ivan, Ivan waved to her and she waved back.

They came to the two and Ivan asked Sofie "Why did Ludwig spit out his coffee?"

The two looked at each other, unsure if they should tell the truth or not. He nods slightly, she shakes her head a little, they did this for half of a minute. She gives in and sighs "I had a dream where I was drugged in a bakery by this guy who had pink hair and there was another guy with him who kinda looked like Alfred but was brunette. But, the thing is, they're the new students along with two other guys. And the one with the pink hair even called me poppet and the other one called me doll like in the dream."

Almost instantly, Natalia was very angry same with Ivan and they shared the same creepy aura. Natalia said in a creepy fashion "No one takes Sofie from me."

Sofie was scared and clung onto her bunny even more. "No no no!" She said alarmed "Th-they di-didn't kidnap me yet!" Cue Ludwig's sweatdrop "E-e-even the guy who had pink hair kissed my hand, killers don't do that from what I see on TV!"

"But they aren't from TV, da?" Ivan said, his aura surging just as bad as his sisters.

He did have a point, but she still didn't want any violence from them. "Th-they haven't done anything yet!" She exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you two because I'm a little scared." She said more softly than usual.

Their mood changed, from anger to sympathy. They came from either side of her and wrapped their arms around her, she was a little surprised that both of them would, especially since Ivan is even sometimes scared of his sister. Ludwig smiled a little at the scene unfolded and went to his class, knowing full well that they will protect her.

Her eyes shot open in realization, she asked "Don't we have to go to class?"

They shook their head in unison and said "No."

Sofie looked at the clock, it was past the time they had to be in class. They heard footsteps down the hall and it was a teacher. Sofie never wants to be in trouble and never wanted to cause it and she was shaking from how scared she was.

The teacher commanded "Mister and Miss Braginski, what are you two doing outside of class, hugging the air?"

"We aren't hugging air dipthong." His sister spat.

"I'm surprised Natalya, detention for back sassing a teacher." The guy said to her.

"Whatever." She spat, sending him a glare while squeezing Sofie tighter. It actually helped her control the urge of wanting to slit his throat for him being rude to her brother.

Sofie piped up "I'm sorry for us running late Mr. Colkowski, it won't happen again."

The teacher smiled, he said "I'm sorry for not noticing you young lady. So, you must be a new student?"

Sofie said "It's okay, people do it a lot of the time other than my friends and family. And no, I've been here ever since September, many people just don't tend to notice me."

He laughed, making Sofie a little sad, but didn't really show it. "That's absurd!" He said "Surely the teachers have noticed you."

She said "Only when the class has homework, but even then, they don't see me, even when I try to shout or wave my arms around."

The teacher frowned slightly, he said "That's impossible."

She said "Well, it is." And laughed sadly. Most people couldn't see her, especially a teacher, so she was a little suspicious. She honestly had a bad feeling about him, but decided to brush it off as too judgmental and untrusting.

"I will help you with your situation after I get your friends to class." He said. She nodded, the four walked to their classes, Natalya and Ivan squeezed her tight before getting in the classroom. Natalya refused at first, but after being coaxed by Sofie, she went in the room.

Sofie and Mr. Colkowski walked a little farther from the classrooms until she was pinned by him.

She was freaking out, her eyes darting all around. She said "Please let me go, I have a horrible body and I don't bleed all that easy I-"

"Well, won't this be more interesting?" He said in a husky voice. She braced for the worst, she closed her eyes, tears spilling out of them, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to find him with a badly bleeding gash on the side of his head and he fell to the left of her.

She was freaking out even more, how did this happen? Was it her? Was it someone else, if it was, then who? It couldn't be Ivan or Natalia, so who could it be?

. . . . . .

Iceland: Why do I have to say it? Can't Denmark do it?

Me: Not yet Icey~! Anyway, Denmark wanted you to go first instead of him!

Iceland: *mutters to himself* Yeah so he could embarrass me.

Me: Honestly, if you don't want to have a bag of licorice, than I guess you-

Iceland: Fine, I'll do it. Review, follow or favorite.

Me: *Smiles and hands him licorice* There you go, that wasn't all that bad!

Iceland: *Already eating his third piece* Whatever.

Me: Anyway, *turns to viewer* I guess I didn't do well with describing the contest huh? Well, the 35th reviewer gets a small story with Sofie in it. Whether she's on a mission with Kiku or Elizabeta, you actually meeting her, or a small competition with two of your favorites, it doesn't matter! I'll send you a message telling you that you won. If you want to do the second option, please give a short description of yourself and I will add the features. You don't have to give me your name because I understand that personal kinda thing, you will just go under a nickname for your pen name. Sadly, I can't update over the weekend, but oh well, the next update will be at around Wednesday! Later gators!


	18. Looks Can Be Decieving

jk lol. I wanna update today! Biology, such a cruel mistress. It can only be tamed in time, but enough babbling, onward to the story!

. . . . . .

She looked to the right of her to find Oliver and Alex. Oliver came to the man and gave him a shot and Alex was holding a bat with rusty nails on it that was now bloody with a smirk on his face.

Alex asked "Can't get out of trouble huh?"

Sofie blinked, she couldn't believe it was these two who saved her. What did the dream mean now? Did the prediction dream mix two of what was going to happen? Her meeting someone who was most likely going to abuse her and the two new students? She had no idea now.

She let the tears spill now, of what happened to the man and what he was going to do. She curled up in a ball, her back to the wall before crying.

Both of them were confused, wasn't she supposed to be grateful and not crying? "What's wrong poppet? We didn't mean to scare you." Oliver said to her.

She raised up her head slightly to find the two right by her, her heart was beating faster than it ever has. The two from her dream are close and personal, she put her head back between her knees again and sobbed more. After she was done, "I'm sorry," she said, softer than usual "He needs to get sent to the hospital for me."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Alex asked.

"It's not like you were responsible for that stupid scum of the earth's actions!" Oliver said, then glaring at the guy knocked out with his eyes swirling a hint of pink and it went back to blue when he looked back at Sofie.

After all of that happened, she was fine for the rest of the day, but needed to talk to Ludwig about what happened. Ludwig hummed, "This does change things." He said to no one in particular.

"Should I tell Ivan and Natalya about this?"

A familiar voice asked "Should you tell us what?" Behind her. Sofie screamed since it was very unexpected that they would be behind her.

She looked behind and sighed in relief. She said in her normal voice "Oh, it's only you two! You scared me, how could I not hear you?"

Natalya commanded "Stop getting off track Sofie."

Sofie blinked, "Oh," she said "Well, it turned out that guy who busted us for not getting to our classes was a pervert or violent and he was going to do something to me." Ivan and Natalia had a dark aura around them.

Natalya and Ivan said in unison "We will crush him." Getting out a pipe and knives. She squeaked, hugging the bunny for dear life.

"B-b-but wait! The two that I was scared of saved me and gave him a pretty bad gash on the side of his head!" She squeaked and pointed to the place on the guy's head where the gash was.

Ivan asked "What?"

She nodded, she said "Yes, I guess the dream was a little off." And laughed awkwardly. "Sorry for overreacting you guys." And rubbed the back of her neck with her other arm holding her bunny.

Natalya honestly liked Sofie, which was saying something, but now the look on her face made her even cuter in her opinion, making her cheeks have a slight tint of pink which wasn't noticeable to anyone except her brother.

The bell rung before they could say anything, Natalya rushed down the hall without saying a word. Sofie said "Nattie!" But she ignored her.

She found this very weird, but went to her class anyway where she slept in there since she saw the board to find that there wouldn't be homework in that class.

In the World Studies class, there was another project that was assigned. A few days ago, Sofie, Francis and Ivan got their project finished so now there is a new one. The teacher pulled out names and Sofie was almost forgotten again and gave the same reaction as the last time it happened.

She was paired up with Roderich, Yao and Matthew. She said when she got to the table they were at "Hi you guys!" And sat down in a chair.

"Roderich, what does it feel like when you play the piano?" Sofie asked, honestly curious.

Roderich looked at her and said "Why would you ask me that?"

Sofie said "I don't know, I just wanted to know if it felt different for you than me when I play on the guitar."

He honestly had to think about it, when she was with him, it made it kinda difficult for the notes to flow as he wanted them to. Maybe it's because that's how he felt about her, like she could make everyone stop. He said "Like electricity has shot through me."

She smiled, that was a lot more different than she imagined, she has heard him play before in secret but it seemed more natural than when she was with him on the piano bench. She said "For me, it's like it flows in me, you know? When I hear a song on the radio, sometimes, my heart aches to play it. Like it was destiny or something. . . Have you ever felt that?"

Roderich blinked, how she said it was so whimsical to him, it was like she had rehearsed saying it plenty of times. He smiles a little and says "Ja, only once, but it changed me."

For the rest of the time, they talked about music while helping the other two with the project.

A little later, Alfred was in an upbeat attitude because he was going to ask Sofie if she could eat McDonalds with him, how could she say no? There wasn't a flaw in his plan. . . or so he thought.

Elizabeta and Katyusha were asking her if they could sit by her, Alfred was disappointed, he forgot that other people could ask her. But, he had an idea!

He went up to them and said "Hey do you three wanna go to McDonalds with me? My treat!"

The three looked behind to find Al, in a super excited mood as usual. Sofie's eyes sparked in interest and she nodded enthusiastically, the others said "Sure."

Alfred said "Awesome! I'll go and drive my car to the front!" And went out of the doors that were close to her locker.

"I never went to McDonalds before, what do they have there Sofie?" Katyusha asked the small girl.

Sofie asked "You've never been there?"

She shook her head, she said "Well, they have burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, uh smoothies. . . coffee, uh. . . there's other stuff but I don't remember the menu by heart."

She nods, Elizabeta said "It's not my favorite, but I'll eat it occasionally."

Alfred came back and they went into his car and he drove to McDonalds, Al and Elizabeta in the front and Sofie and Katyusha in the back. Sofie got an extra order of a big mac for Katyusha so just in case she didn't like it, she could eat it for her.

After she took her first bite, Sofie asked her "What do you think Kat?"

Katyusha smiled and said "It's very good!" And took another bite of it.

Alfred said "I knew you would like it! I mean, how could you hate it?"

Katyusha only nodded. Elizabeta got a snack wrap since she didn't like how the burgers were so fattening. Kat got a small stain on her shirt, causing her to slightly freak out, Sofie looked over to find the stain. She got a napkin from their bag and cleaned it off for her.

She paused, no one has been this close to her except her mother or perverted guys, but this was a girl who was this close. Sofie said "There, that's better huh?"

Katyusha only nodded, her voice was caught in her throat. All of them finished what they had and they went back to school.

. . . . . .

England: Hello viewer, review, follow or favorite.

Me: Wow, I didn't actually have to bribe or threaten you.

England: That's because anywhere is better than with the perverted frog.

Me: Well, as long as you promoted. Please go to my other stories and do the same thing lovely viewer because you are amazing and we got about one thousand and five hundred views! I am still amazed that people actually like my story. I even remember when I was creating this and wondering how successful it would be, now look at it! Sorry for babbling, but I can't help it! I AM SO EXCITED! XD Okay, so I lied about the update, but still, I will update this time on Wednesday and I'm 100% sure of it. *gives viewer a virtual cupcake* Until the update, eat the cupcake!


	19. Shorty! And twizzlers!

Hello lovely viewer! You guys are amazing and so fabulous! I mean, there is only two hundred until two thousand! That is amazing! Your amazing! Everyone is super amazing and I am in cloud nine right now! So, to the story, other announcements will be at the bottom!

. . . . . .

Sofie skipped the next class to look at the board since she didn't yesterday. She found five students there, only two of them were brothers. There names from tallest to shortest were Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, Tino and Emil.

Mathias was the loudest of the five and was known for drinking and his gravity defying hair. Berwald was known for making anyone feel uncomfortable like Ivan, except that he could be approachable to the other four. Tino was just generally a happy person, so that's what he was known for.

Emil usually didn't like authoritative figures, so he was kinda a troublemaker. Not for the reasons you would think either, it was just because he thought that teachers and adults in general thought they were better, so he put them in their place.

And for his older brother, he was very quiet and his mood never changed, never cracked a smile or frown, his mouth was just a straight line. The five had one thing in common though, they were addicted to coffee and got at least five cups of it at the school just to be at least normal.

Anyway, Tino was the first one to see it. "Hey you guys!" He said "Look at this!" And untacked the flier so all of them could see what was on there.

"Sweet!" Mathias exclaimed "We can goof off!"

"Idiot," Lukas said to him, hitting him on the side of the head. "You have to achieve something in a club. I will go though."

Emil, Toni, and Berwald nodded in agreement, Mathias said "Let's go then, after school."

"No," Emil said sarcastically "We'll go now, when we're already running late to class."

Toni laughed at this and Mathias said "Whatever shortie."

Emil said "I'm not short!" Truth be told, he was five feet, five inches a little taller than the tiny Sofie.

Sofie said in her normal soft voice to flying mint bunny "I'm so excited, we haven't had new people come in for a while!" She looked back, then said "They seem interesting." She grabbed some twizzlers from her bag and nibbled on them.

She walked around in the halls for some time after that since people weren't coming around the bulletin board anymore. She was surprised to see the four new students in the halls, either drinking or smoking. Their heads turned to find her, "Hello poppet!" Oliver said with a toothy grin "What are you doing in the halls?"

She blinked, how was she going to explain herself? Looking at the bulletin board like a self obsessed freak? She didn't like being judged, she said "Uh, eating candy."

Oliver came closer to her and said "Come on poppet, we don't bite! Why don't you chat with us?"

Sofie followed him for the little space in between her and his friends, they didn't really talk about anything important, except to make Sofie uncomfortable talking with **cough** dirty desire filled words **cough.**

Allistor happened to be in the halls and silently saw Sofie with the four. When someone other than the one with the strawberry blonde hair would say something, she would blush and look to the ground, making the others laugh. They were embarrassing her! He couldn't just sit idly by, he had to do something!

Allistor said "Oi! Back off!" From where he was.

The four turned to him, Sofie smiled, full of relief, now she didn't have to be incredibly embarrassed anymore.

Alex walked up to him and asked "What are you gonna do?" Practically teasing him.

Allistor scrunched up his sleeves, showing his hairy and freckled arms. He snarled and said "I'll show you what I'm going to-"

"Wait!" Sofie squeaked after she put herself in the middle of them and putting her arms out to make them farther apart than nose to nose. "I don't like fights being caused for no reason! Alex, can you apologize?"

Alex, unfazed by the little girl in between then, still smirking said "Sorry." Allistor only growled more at him, he was pissed, his face becoming redder by the second.

"Okay, is everyone good now?" She asked the two, very unsure if she solved anything.

They practically mimicked "Yes." Alex saying it mockingly and Allistor hissing it.

"Good!" Sofie said, then smiled.

Allistor took her wrist anyway and walked away from them, she waved at the four and they waved back.

"How do you manage to get yourself in trouble every time I turn my head lassie?" He snapped, not at her, but her situation and still looking forward while dragging her.

Sofie said "I'm sorry." And looked at the floor, the sadness obvious in her voice.

Allistor smacked his face and dragged his hand, he said "Look, I don't want ye to be sad, but I don't want ye to be in harms way. Okay?"

She nodded and he continued "But, those guys are trouble, even worse than Francis for ye."

Sofie said "But two of them saved me from harms way."

He stopped dead in his tracks, making Sofie bump into the back of him. He turned and said "What?" She nodded while hugging her toy with one arm.

"Yeah," She said "A teacher pinned me against a wall and they saved me from him."

Allistor let her hand go a little gently. He asked "A teacher?"

She nodded, looking at the floor now.

"Of all the dirty and rotten things," He mumbled to himself while running his hand through his blood red hair. He asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah," she said "I did feel a little bad that the two caused a big gash on the side of his head, but I feel fine now." And smiled a little. The bell rang at the last word she said, she asked "I guess I'll see you later?"

He nods, with that, they go their separate ways since her class was on the other side of the school.

. . . . . .

Liechtenstein: Hello viewer, please follow, favorite or review.

Me: Thank you Liechtenstein! *turns to viewer* So, WE ARE CLOSE TO _TWO THOUSAND_! XD This is super! I feel like we need a small dance party! Or Oliver's cupcakes to celebrate~!

2p!England: I'm on it!

Me: *smiles* So, viewer, please tell me what you think! I will message you if you think I did terribly, but tell me why please. I think it's pretty pointless if you don't back up what your saying. You can ask me stuff too! I will message back! In other news, the next update will be Friday night! Until then! *waves, then pulls rope from the ceiling and falls in the trap door*

2p!England: I hope she used the one that doesn't have snakes in the bottom.

Me: *yells from bottom* Ahh! Snakes!

Germany: Why do we have a snake pit?! *sighs* I'll get her to the hospital again.


	20. Cooking in the Classroom!

So so so sorry for the slight delay and that the update was in the middle of the day. You'll forgive me right *gives puppy dog eyes* So, the moment you've been waiting for . . . time for the club!

. . . . . .

Sometime later, it was the end of the school day and she had set up everything for the club, all she had to do was wait. She decided to eat some licorice from her bag, she had a stash for her bag and at home.

Lukas, Emil, Mathias, Berwald and Tino were the first ones to come and Lukas could see her fine since he could sense spirits also. The older brother asked in his usual indifferent tone "Are you a new student?" as he looked the the teacher's chair.

She was surprised that he could see her instantly. She shook her head and said "No, but I am the club president." The rest looked at her and could see her. She stood up and offered her hand, she said "Hi, I'm Sofie."

Mathias laughed "Holy crap!" He chuckled "She's tinier than Emil!"

Tino laughed a little. "She is, but you are really tall compared to her Mathias!"

It was true, he was six foot two and was practically a giant compared to her. Mathias shook her hand and so did the rest.

"What are we supposed to do here anyway?" Emil said to her.

"Oh," Sofie started "Since the teacher usually doesn't like to be here after school and trusts me, we don't do much of anything."

Mathias said "Sweet!"

"Really?" Berwald asked, from the back of the group, but by Tino who finally noticed him over his shoulder and is now shivering.

She nods. "There are many people at the club, so we have to wait if they want to do anything and we vote on it."

They got bean bags and sat down, Tino was just running his mouth to Sofie while she patiently listened. Surprisingly, Allistor comes in along with his brothers Seamus and Damian which made Tino stop talking.

Sofie chirped "Hi Allistor! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like staying after school."

Allistor said "Well, someone needs to keep an eye on ye." And smirked.

His twin brothers came to her and poked her cheeks rhythmically and Seamus said "Wow, you right, she is tiny!" And grinned.

Damian chimed "No wonder you wanna protect her, she's cute!"

Sofie and Allistor blushed almost to a shade of red, but they didn't open their mouths. The next to come were Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao and Francis. Arthur asked in a fowl mood "Why are you poking her cheek?"

The two cheered "Iggy~!" and glomped his brother who was red in anger.

"Get off of me you gits!"And pushed them off.

The next ones to come were Ludwig, Elizabeta, Kiku and Feliciano. Feli chirped "Hello bella~!"

Sofie smiled and greeted the trio and the taller girl and they sat down in bean bags. She saw Ludwig holding hands with Feli, so they did hit it off! She got her iPod Touch out of her pocket and turned it to camera mode, she said "Smile~!"

Feli did, but Ludwig was confused and didn't know what it was for until there was a fake flash noise that came from the device.

Ludwig yelled "Sofie!"

She only giggled as she was being chased by the German around the room. Kiku wanted to help her out, so he said honestly "I don't know why you are angry Lugwig-san. I have taken many pictures of you and Feliciano-san together and you haven't said anything."

Elizabeta chimed in "Ooh! Send me those pics Kiku!"

The German sat back down, but was steaming. Sofie whispered "Thanks." To Kiku.

He said to her "No problem."

Elizabeta said to the smaller girl "Can you send me the pic?"

Sofie nodded and emailed the pic that she took and Elizabeta received it. Elizabeta pointed to her bag, which was designed with the Hetalia logo "Who do you ship with who in the show?"

Sofie blinked and looked where her finger pointed, she said "Oh many. Prucan, Fruk, Ruspan, Pruaus, basically about everything except for the incest pairings."

Elizabeta smiled even more and talked with her about Yaoi while the rest filed in and even Kiku occasionally got into the conversation.

When everyone was in the art room they were in, she asked "Okay, does anyone want to do anything specifically?"

Antonio raised his hand and she called him. He said "There aren't many foods on the table, maybe we can have a small cookout in the cooking class?"

She smiled and chirped "Great idea Antonio! Oh but wait, does anyone know if cooking club is in there?"

Francis said "No, they aren't. They only meet at the classroom on Fridays."

"Thank you Francis," She said to him and smiled, then said more the rest of the group "So who wants to go, raise your hand."

Most of them raised their hand except for Arthur, Roderich, Alfred, and Allistor. Alfred because he had the cooking skills of a college student, Arthur because he doesn't want to be embarrassed, Roderich because he doesn't want to get his hands dirty and Alistor is in the same situation as his brother.

Sofie said "Sorry your four, but the majority vote is going to the cooking class!"

Everyone got up and this time, Ludwig wrote the note just in case anyone decided to join and was late. Sofie was walking with Kiku and Elizabeta and they were talking about yaoi and anime pairings and she sent the photo that she took of Ludwig and Feli over to Kiku's phone.

After a little bit of walking, they were finally there. Sofie asked "Francis, are there ingredients left here after school?"

"They are, my petite fleur." He said.

She said "Okay, for the ones who are cooking, does anyone need any ideas on it?"

Only a few shook their head, the rest really didn't want to cook. "Okay, let's get started!"

The only ones who really wanted to were Feli, Yao, Francis, Elizabeta, and Antonio.

Feliciano (of course) made pasta, Yao made egg drop soup, Francis made Croque Monsieur, Antonio made churros and Elizabeta made Ratatouille. When they finished, the club was halfway over anyway.

Everyone tried a little bit of everything and everyone did have to admit, it tasted amazing. The only who didn't try anything was Ivan, Sofie went over to him with her Croque Monsieur and asked her much taller friend "Aren't you hungry Ivan?"

Ivan shook his head and smiled. At first, he wasn't used to her being so nice when they had first met. But when she even liked his sisters, that just blew him away. He knew then that she would be with anyone, even at their lowest low.

Sofie said "Oh well, it tastes awesome though." And she took another small bite of it.

Ivan asked after the third bite "I would like to try it."

She smiled and took a small piece off of the sandwich and gave it to him. Ivan smiled immediately and ripped off another piece and another until they were both finished with it.

There was five minutes left and most helped with cleaning the kitchen. It turned out to take two minutes and some people helped with putting the chairs back in the right place in the art room the club was in.

. . .

Sofie walked home alone this time, she was mostly in her though bubble, she was oblivious to the fact that four people were following her.

. . . . .

Me: hmm, let's see who we can blackmail this time.

South Korea: *Randomly comes from the ceiling* Aniki! That was so mean!

China: I don't care aru! Leave me alone and stop claiming that everything originate from South Korea!

South Korea: But taekwondo _did_ originate in South Korea da-ze!

Me: It's true China!

China: Maybe, but stop saying everything else does!

South Korea: It was still mean!

Me: *turns to South Korea* Wanna promote like China did earlier?

South Korea: Do I! *turns to viewer* Review, follow or favorite or else! *dramatic piano in the background*

Me: So, *coughs* drumroll please! *drumroll in the background and stops after a minute* TWO THOUSAND VIEWERS! *confetti comes from the ceiling* I am so excited, thank you to all of the reviewers, favorites and followers! Oh I can't wait for the next chapter! You know it's gonna be good when I get excited! Adios Viewer! *grabs rope from the ceiling and climbs up*


	21. Stalkers

Hello darlings, everyone is amazing! So, who's gonna win the contest? It could be anyone's game! So, if you don't want to be involved with the contest, just reply no thank you to when I message you! Anything else I need to say? No? Well, here's the story, I'm getting impatient!

. . . . . .

Matthieu asked his cousin Alex "Why are we doing this?"

"She's weak," he said to him "It would be pointless for her to randomly die when she's so fun to mess around with." And laughed darkly.

Oliver chimed in "She's incredibly polite too! She was scared to death by us when we first met her but still had that smile."

Louis said as he lit another cigarette "She's too pure. It's almost like she gives off happiness like it's a gas, it makes me sick." He puffed and blew it in a smoke ring.

"You speaking makes me sick." Matthieu said to his older brother by a few months.

Sofie swore she could hear a voice, she turned around to find no one, just the sidewalk and a few bushes nearby. She said to herself "I must be paranoid from what happened today." She shrugged and continued her walk.

Alex punched Matthieu in the arm and said "You fucking idiot, we could've been caught!"

"A dollar in the swear jar Alex!" Oliver said as he got a jar from seemingly nowhere.

Alex grumbled something incoherent as he got a dollar from his pocket and dropped it in. "Thank you!" His older brother by five months said to him cheerily.

"Whatever."

Sofie just wanted to say something randomly, might as well make it plausible. She said "Alex, Oliver, Louis, Matt, you can come out of the bush, I know your following me."

Alex got out of the bush and said "Damn, how did you know?"

Sofie jumped, he didn't expect him or any of them to come out of the bush. She said slowly "So you were following me."

Oliver came out too and wiped off the extra leaves and twigs. "I apologize for Alex, he's so impolite!" He exclaimed with fake sorrow. The other two came out of the bush out of boredom and since they were caught, might as well.

Sofie was honestly having a wtf moment. She muttered to herself "I really should have a bodyguard for these four!"

Matthieu said honestly "Sorry for my cousin's stupidity, all he ever does to a girl is stalk them and fuck them."

"Uhh," Was all Sofie could really say for his brutal honesty.

Oliver cried "Matthieu! How crass, a dollar!" And he got the jar again which was quite full.

Matthieu did and Sofie asked Oliver "When was that empty last?"

He turned around and said, still in a chipper mood "Oh, yesterday! You should've heard them when we were going to the school! Little potty mouths they are!"

Matthieu and Alex said simultaneously "Shut the fuck up!"

Oliver said "Wow! A double! And in front of a lady too!" As he put the jar in front of him.

The groaned and put a dollar each in the jar. Sofie said "Wow, you must make a lot of money then!" And laughed a little awkwardly because she still was honestly surprised that four people could fit in a bush.

Allistor was happening to walk to the gas station when he saw the four and Sofie together. He growled to himself and marched right where she was, he shouted behind Sofie "Didn't I tell you four to back off?"

Alex, being the smart ass he is, said "Yes, and we ignored it."

Allistor was getting redder by the second, he said "Maybe I should beat it into you!"

Sofie said "Maybe we shouldn't." As she waved her arms in front of her.

Both Alex and Allistor shouted at her "Stay out of it!"

Sofie blinked, it wasn't often when she was shouted at, and it kinda made her down. She mumbled "Fine, I'll stay out of it." And with that, she turned her heel and Alex and Allistor were busy fighting so they couldn't really have noticed. Louis and Matthieu were trying to break it up, but really couldn't, so they followed behind her along with Oliver.

She was honestly fed up with how many people screamed, she just wanted her friends to get along, but realized she couldn't with those two. Louis said plainly "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said.

"Home? But what about Alex and your big friend?" Oliver asked.

She turned to the three behind her, she was in tears. Louis found this strange, she had practically an aura of happiness and now, it's toxic for someone to be with her, for they would be sad for a long time until she was happy again.

"Let them be. They don't like each other and they don't think my opinion is important anymore." And walked with her head slightly down.

The three followed her anyway and she was at her house, the tears stopped when they were at her house. She asked the three "Wanna have coffee or something?"

It seemed that everyone was solemn for her, they nodded. She opened the door for the rest to come in and only Sofie took of her shoes.

Her grandma left a note that said 'Me and Grandpa are asleep in our room, if you need anything, just shake our shoulders!'

She smiled, but knew that when they sleep they can't be woken up until they wake up themselves. She shrugged and put the note back on the door. She said "There's coffee from this morning and chocolate cake in the fridge, you're welcome to eat any." and put her fuzzy dark blue slippers on instead.

Matthieu had his coffee black and Oliver poured a lot of sugar in his and creamer as well, Louis didn't have any. All of them sat in the kitchen, the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Oliver asked in a softer and less chipper tone than usual "Do you want to talk about it poppet?"

"I'm fine either way." As she poured coconut creamer in her coffee. She put two big spoonfuls of sugar in the cup and sat on the counter.

Matthieu said "All of us know you want to talk."

She asked "Is it that obvious?" and she smiled slightly at her cup. All of them nodded, Sofie took a deep breathe before saying "It seemed that most people got along when I was there. Even with Alfred and Allistor, they stopped fighting for me to embarrass each other." She laughed slightly "I just wished that he would stop fighting with Alex. I can just tell that he can't help it, and I know Allistor, he's just protective. But, eh, I guess it's fine."

Oliver said "If you don't like something, change it!"

Sofie laughed, "I stood up, but I was shot down."

They nodded. "Sofie," Matthieu said, she looked up from her coffee and sipped it. "It's kinda weird that your sad. Now, before you say anything, we haven't known you for a while. But. . . Your an open book of emotions. When your sad, you can practically make anyone sympathize with you and we have no sympathy. I think Alex will come through the door any minute with that red head and they'll feel pretty bad."

Sofie smiled sadly. She said "Maybe. . . I can't predict what people can do now because I thought everyone would ignore me for the rest of my life. And now look."

"People ignored you?" Louis asked her, very doubtfully.

She nodded, "Yeah," She said to him "People actually ignored me every since elementary, I couldn't even wave in front of their face without being ignored. It was like I was invisible, but ever since people joined my club, more people have noticed me."

Meanwhile, Allistor and Alex stopped fighting for a second to catch their breathe. Allistor realized that she was gone along with Alex's brother and cousins. His head was going faster than a speeding train, where could she be?

He shouted "What did ye do to her? She's gone!"

Alex was rubbing his head, he said "No shit she's gone. . . your guess is as good as mine. I don't kidnap girls."

Allistor said "Yeah right, and I bet ye didn't put a gash on that teacher's head!"

His enemy spat "How do you know that?"

"Sofie," He said "She was trying to defend ye!" He let that sink in. She barely knew him, but she defended him, despite him saying dirty comments. He also realized that he saved her from who knows what that disgrace of a teacher was going to do.

Alex was the most surprised out of what he said. Someone cared for him other than his family? And even defended him despite them knowing each other for a day. "What?" He said softer than usual in a 'I-don't-believe-it' tone.

Allistor sighed "Yeah" He said as he ran his fingers through his blood red hair. "And my fucking pride got in the way."

Alex said "It doesn't matter now, we have to find her. She and my family could have been kidnapped."

Allistor nodded and set off for her house first. Alex asked "Where are we going?"

"Her house." Allistor grunted "She could have just given up and gone to her house anyway and invited your family."

Alex really couldn't argue with his logic, so he followed him. They got to her house and Alex said "She really lives this close?" The other only nodded.

He opened the door despite if her grandparents would be angry if random people came to her house.

In the kitchen, she laughed a little and said "I guess your right Matthieu." To him. He smirked, something uncommon for him.

Alex and Allistor were searching the house up and down and finally came into the kitchen. They were worried and sorry. For his cousins, it was very odd that Alex would actually be sorry for something. They finally found her in the kitchen, talking with his cousins and drinking coffee.

Allistor said "Why did ye run off like that?"

Sofie gave a 'really?' look to them.

Everyone knew why she was sad and it did drag both of them down emotionally. Alex said "Doll, we were dumb-"

"To say the least." Oliver said as he sipped his coffee.

"I just wanted to protect ye lass." Allistor said to her.

"And I like fighting." Alex said.

"But it was no excuse ignoring her." Louis spat to the two.

"We know," Alex said.

"And. . . we're sorry." The scotsman said to her.

Sofie blinked, she didn't expect something this heartfelt from all of them, it felt honestly nice for her. She smiled at all of them, she said "Your forgiven, I could never be mad at you two for long."

It felt the tension was lifted, Alex and Allistor smiled thankfully. Oliver had a wide toothy smile with the other two only give a slight smirk.

Sofie asked the two "Want any chocolate cake? I think there's still a lot left."

"There isn't as much poppet." Oliver said to her "I ate about half and you took a piece too."

Sofie laughed "Half?"

He nodded with a smile, she said "I guess you like sweets too huh?"

Oliver nodded with enthusiasm. She said to the two "Oh well, there is _some_ left if you want it."

They shook their head and took a chair. Allistor asked "Hey lassie, don't ye have a guitar?"

She nodded and asked the five "Wanna hear something?"

Some were obviously excited and others didn't show it as much. Sofie smiled and joked in the doorway "No fighting you two!" while she pointed at the dining table where Alex and Allistor was.

They laughed at that, she walked up the stairs and looked for her guitar.

In the short time she wasn't there, Alex and Allistor stared at each other menacingly, you could practically see the electricity between their glares. Louis took another drag "We need a code for you two when she's here. Like a smile means 'I hate you.'" He said to the two that just got here.

Allistor looked at him like he was crazy, he said "I can't lie to her!"

Oliver asked "Well, do you have an idea?"

Allistor took a little time to think of what to do, an idea popped into his head. He said "What about fighting when she isn't here and when she is here, we pretend nothing happened."

Alex said "Fine by me. As long as I can beat-"

Sofie was whistling a tune as she came into the kitchen, Alex changed what he was going to say "You at video games." and grinned sheepishly, but she couldn't tell because she was that excited.

. . . . . .

England: I thought I just did it at the last chapter!

Me: I DON'T CARE! *flails arms around* Sorry, but you still need to do it.

England: Why do I need to? Besides, I-

Sealand: England, can I do it?

England: Go home Sealand.

Me: Wait, that's it! Sealand, will you do the honor?

Sealand: Would I!

England: Wait, I'll do it author, he doesn't know how to handle it! He's not a country after all!

Sealand: *interrupts him and says louder than him on the fifth word* Follow, favorite or review reader! While your at it, go to her other stories too! She worked hard on those too!

Me: Thank you Sealand!

England: You're just going to ignore me?! I'm the bloody United Kingdom, I deserve more respect than this!

Me: Well, that's what you get for hesitating England! So, whoever reviews on this WILL win the contest (if you are the 35th reviewer of course.) I will message you if you won and if you don't want to, that's fine too! Just tell me or otherwise I will pester you!

England: Don't I get to say anything?!

Me: Well, you can say the *whispers in England's ear* Got it?

England: What?! That's all I get to say?

Me: Well, it's that or nothing. Besides, your getting special treatment after all.

England: Fine *Turns to viewer* What will Sofie get into next? And how will other people react to the 2p versions of FACE? Find out next time on _The World Views Club!_

Me: Not bad, now if you'll excuse me. . . *whistles to the left, a unicorn appears a minute later and I hop on it* Yeehaw! *rides into the sunset*

England: Where did Uni come from?


	22. Sofie's Hardcore?

Aloha viewer! Sorry about updating a little late, but we shall carry on right? Carry on my Wayward Son, there will be peace when you are gone, lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more! Sorry, random musical moment there. Anyway, thank you Goofy-Goober3D for reviewing! (FYI, she won the contest) Sorry, it will take a little bit to put it on here and I already typed this chapter like two weeks ago so yeah, that's why this is on earlier than your story. I think everyone else will love this idea like I do! Anyway, the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry about the chapter with South Korea, a reviewer told me that it was Tang Soo Do instead of taekwondo.

. . . . . .

She had a big grin on her face at the doorway. Her cherry finish, solid body, Les Paul guitar was resting on the strap. The strap was very unlike her, it was tan and in tattoo font, it said 'death' 'rock' and 'vengeance' with flaming skulls and cherubs (horns and skulls replaced the head and the wings looked like a bat's.)

"Doll," Alex said to her while pointing to the strap "Isn't that a little too hardcore for you?"

At first, she didn't know what he was talking about. She looked down "Oh," She chriped "It was a gift from my uncle. He taught me everything I needed to know on the guitar and this was his lucky strap that he used for gigs." And smiled. She moved more into the kitchen to plug in the amp.

"What songs do you play poppet?" Oliver asked as his legs swung under him in the chair.

"Um, Beatles songs, Bad Reputation, The Rainbow Connection, some AC/DC songs, uh. . . That's about it. . . Oh!" She said. At the last sentence, she stood up again "I know Electric Hearts, and Story of my Life!" She got a stool from the corner of the kitchen and plopped down. She asked "Any requests?"

"Ooh! Play the Rainbow Connection!" Oliver was ecstatic that she could play that song, it was his favorite because he also liked the muppets. "And sing along!"

"W-what?" Sofie asked, a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Sing!" He almost shouted.

"B-but I can't sing!" Sofie said "I don't like singing by myself! Besides, I bet you can sing it a lot better than I can!"

"Oh nonsense! I'll sing with you though!"

She sighed nervously, she said "Okay, if that's what you want." She put the amp on a different setting to make it sound like a banjo. Her dad got the amp for her birthday and it came with all kinds of adjustments, from base to ukelele.

Sofie plucked the oh so familiar notes. She started quietly while Oliver sang his heart out like he was a kid again, or the Oliver from this morning.

"_Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows?  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbow's are visions  
They're only illusions,"_

"Come on Sofie! You can do better than that!" Oliver cheered on. But, she kept her low volume, lower than her normal voice. Sofie hated her singing voice, especially with a song like this, she thought she would ruin the song that she loved ever since she was a kid.

_"And rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it.  
But I know they're wrong wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."_

Alex tapped his boot to the familiar beat, it does get stuck in his head pretty easily. But, maybe it's because his brother would sing it when he made dinner. Matthieu hummed to the rhythm, it honestly could make him calm no matter the situation he was in that moment.

"_Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far.  
What's all amazing  
That keeps us star gazing?  
And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it  
That Rainbow Connection.  
The lovers the dreamers and me._

_All of us under it's spell_

_It's probably magic!"_

Sofie's voice became a little louder with every word. Oliver cheered "Your singing! Your voice is so lovely!" She only blushed at the compliment, such a flatterer. He was exaggerating, it was normal.

_"Have you been half asleep?  
And have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors?  
I think they're one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
There's something that I'm supposed to be."_  
Allistor joined in and so did Alex, but their voice could be barely heard until the end.  
_"Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection.  
The lovers, the dreamers and me."_

Sofie strummed the last three notes three times and put her hand on the strings. Alex said "Not bad doll." As he put his feet on the table.

Allistor smacked his feet back on the floor and Alex grumbled something incoherent. Louis went from the window to the fridge and said "Where do you keep the beer?"

Sofie was about to explain, but she said "Wait just a minute! I am not going to give anyone under the legal age beer, especially a friend!" She snatched it from him and dumped the contents in the sink "I am not going to watch my friend throw their life away from a drink that gets you loopy and stinks! You can drink at your house and stuff, but not here!" She threw the bottle away and got some cake from the fridge instead. She sat back on the stool and ate her cake grumpily because her friend was going to drink in her house.

Everyone blinked, but Louis was kinda touched. She cared for him, many other people wouldn't even glance at him, but she considered him a friend in a matter of hours. Allistor thought about the first time they met, he was drinking from that flask, how did she not see it? Maybe it's because she was so involved with the song. Louis mumbled something under his breathe, but you could see a slight smirk when he looked at the window.

Matthieu asked "I'm surprised."

Sofie looked at him curiously, her previous anger disappeared "About what?"

"He's never that passive with beer. He usually puts up a fight when beer is taken away from him."

Sofie smiled slightly, she said "Well, at least he was kind about it." And plucked some of the strings on her guitar.

Allistor said "Do ye know. . . King Nothing?"

Sofie though about it for a second. "I think I do, but I'm gonna be rusty I'm sure of it."

There was a knock on the door, she put the guitar resting on the counter and said "Now who could that be?"

. . . . .

Me: Who's next on my list? South Korea, did him a few chapters ago. Italy and Romano, no. Prussia I already did because he's awesome.

Prussia: You got that right!

Me: Oh my gosh! How could I have not done him yet? Poland!

Poland: Yes? Do you need my fabulous services author.

Me: Why yes I do! I need you to do it!

Poland: It?

Me: *Gives him a look*

Poland: Oh that?

Me: *nods*

Poland: *turns to viewer* Like you should totally follow, fave or review.

Me: Or I will send Mr. Russia to your window int he middle of the night! *Thunder cracks and I laugh maniaclly*

Poland: And go to her other stories and do the same thing. She most likely would do that. *wolf howls in distance and he screams, catches breathe* Woah, I just lost my cool for a sec.


	23. Magic?

How about a virtual cupcake for waiting until (probably) Thursday for the update?

. . .

"Probably my brother, freaking out or something." He passed Sofie and she followed him to the door where, as he predicted Arthur was and in a fowl mood.

"What are you doing at Sofie's house! You know it's very irresponsible to just go and walk off to someone's house without notifying mum!" He shouted toward his brother. He looked to the side of his brother to find Sofie, he said "Sorry for yelling duckie."

"Oh, it's fine."

Allistor laughed, he said "You've always been a little mummy's boy ever since you were" He pinched his index finger and thumb "This little." He laughed more.

"I am not a mummy's boy!" He fumed.

He only laughed more. Sofie said "Aw, you two have to go?"

Arthur said "Yes because it's-" He checked his watch "Five thirty two."

She pouted a little, she offered "Maybe you can just call your mom and stay with us too?"

Only one word was running through Arthur's mind, YES. "You sure?"

She nodded, "My grandma doesn't mind making dinner for more than two people. Besides, if she's still asleep, I make some mean hot pockets." And she laughed a little, so did they.

"I don't mind cooking for all of us." Arthur said.

"No! Not that slop again! I'm recovering from last night!" Allistor almost shouted and almost went green in color from the memory.

"Good grief! Someone's asleep for crying out loud Allistor! Be quieter! And my food isn't that bad!"

"Oh it's alright," Sofie said to him "My grandma can sleep through a hurricane and would ask what happened after her nap. And besides, I can't imagine your food being bad!"

"Not ye! I don't want ye to be throwing up all over the place!" Allistor shouted to her like she was crazy.

Sofie blinked, but said "Well, how about this; I get a small helping of Arthur's food while I make the rest?" She more whispered to herself "I wonder if the rest would like his food or not."

"Rest?" Arthur asked "There are more people?"

She nodded "Yes, Four more people actually. Wanna come in though, I bet it's cold out."

Arthur nodded and he went in the house and the two followed her into the kitchen. Arthur paled, the four looked at him and smirked wickedly. Oliver's eyes changed to a full on pink "Hello Arthur, nice to see you again!"

Arthur scowled "What are you doing here? You better have not laid a finger on her or I swear-"

Allistor said "I had a bad feeling about them too, that's why I'm here. But, how do ye know these guys?"

"I had cast the wrong spell and brought them to this dimension. In their world, everyone is almost the exact opposite. For instance, Kiku in that dimension hates everyone and is forceful."

"Magic is real?" Sofie asked "They're from a different dimension? But, who are they if they are from a different dimension?"

Arthur said "Well, the one just about your height is me, Alex is Alfred, Louis is Francis and Matthieu is Matthew."

"So, there are other people?"

He nods. "Yes, I originally wanted someone to help me fight when I was little because I was bullied, so I wanted to summon a spirit to help me with fighting. But, instead I got these four and they didn't help. Instead, they killed innocent lives with not a care in the world, they don't have a heart."

Sofie said "Well, I can't imagine people without hearts making me feel better and protecting me."

Arthur said "What?"

She nodded "Yeah, a teacher who was going to 'help' me was either violent or a pervert and he pinned me to a wall. They put a pretty good gash on his head and Oliver gave him a shot, like an injection." Alex snickered "And, Alex and Allistor were fighting and Louis, Matthieu and Oliver talked with me about it. After Alex and Allistor apologized, everything was fine after that." She more mumbled to herself "But that does explain the dream."

"Dream?" She nodded and she gestured for him to come closer so he could tell him secretly. She whispered everything and he said "That does explain it pretty well, no wonder you were scared."

Oliver said "Dear Arthur, you have to at least show us some kindness! It was pretty rude how you came in like that."

Arthur said "I don't have to say 'hi' to myself."

"Well, uh, maybe it's best if you gave a call to your mom to tell her what is taking so long? And maybe she would want to talk with Allistor?" They gave a knowing nod and exited the kitchen and onto the porch.

When she heard the door close, she asked "Okay, is anything of what Arthur said true?"

Alex said "Yeah, we came from a different dimension."

"D-did you kill people?"

They nodded, she sighed. "Innocent people?" They nodded again.

She got her toy from the counter and hugged it and sat on the stool in deep though. How does she know that they won't kill her or anyone in her family? Well, they had a lot of chances where no one would see her being killed, but they didn't. They protected her from that creepy teacher which she isn't sure if he's even alive anymore. Is he? Anyway, it would kinda suck if he did that to someone else, so she guessed he deserved it. But the punishment from her friends, and one that serious? She wasn't sure what to think about that one. Besides, like she said before, they haven't kidnapped her yet. But what if they do? Maybe it would be best to ask them.

"Hey you guys?"

They hummed and she continued "Do you kidnap people?"

"We only done that once." Matthieu said "Because your important to us, we won't do that."

She smiled "Okay." And went into thought again. Okay, so they won't kidnap her because she's important. So that would give a less likely chance of being killed. She's never been in a situation like this, so she didn't know what to expect.

She asked "So if you traveled from a different dimension to here, doesn't that mean one of your moms would be here in this dimension?"

They shook their head "No, she disowned us and kicked us out so we got jobs here." Alex said.

"That's terrible!" Sofie said "Family sticks to each other no matter what!"

All of them was very surprised at her answer. Yet again, she's still here, even when she knows that they are murderers.

Arthur and his older brother came back into the room. Arthur said "We have to go, mum expects us to be there."

Allistor said "Quit yer worrying! It's not like we were gone for that long!"

Arthur said "Yeah, being gone for three hours isn't long at all!"

He retorted "Whatever."

Sofie asked "Really? You were only here for a little while Arthur."

"Sorry to say, but yes."

"Oh well," She sighed "We can see each other tomorrow then huh?"

They nodded, Allistor said to her "Wish we could stay, it's hilarious when he gets scolded by her. He looks like ye just kicked a puppy."

"I do not!" Arthur retorted loudly.

"Yeah, yer right." He whispered over to Sofie "He doesn't even get yelled at with how much of a mummy's boy he is."

Arthur got red in frustration, he shouted "Stop saying I'm a mummy's boy! Cole was even worse than me when we were younger!"

"No, ye were the worst."

"That's it!" Arthur dragged him out of the door, he said to Sofie "We really have to get going. You know how moms can get and besides, our dinner's going to get cold."

"Okay, uh, see you two later!" Sofie called out after them after a little bit, she closed the door to find the other four right behind her. She really didn't expect it and squeaked with how surprised she was.

Matthieu asked "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sofie asked.

"That squeak. Why did you squeak?" Alex asked.

"I was. . . that surprised. . . ?" Sofie said.

They nodded, Oliver said "Well, all of us have to go, I'm going to be making dinner at the house."

"Oh okay," Sofie said "Well, see you guys tomorrow then."

"Later," The four of them said at once.

She closed the door and smiled. She was making so many very different friends constantly. She honestly wondered why she was making that many friends in a short time, maybe it was that aura thing that Matthieu was talking about earlier. Possibly, but right now, all of this talk made Sofie hungry.

Oliver said to his cousins "It's amazing how much of an impact she can have on people. Even you said so yourself Louis!"

He nods and takes a flask from his pocket and takes a swig.

"Besides," Matthieu said "I remember when I was younger if I took beer away from you, you would punch me. Why not with her?"

He takes another swig "I don't know, what came over me was odd when she said what she had to though. I thought her of all people would just not even talk about it. It. . . caught me off guard." He lied.

Alex said "I didn't expect she would play the guitar either."

"Oh yes, she plays amazingly!" Oliver chimed "Even her voice is phenomenal!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes. They bumped into Arthur and Allistor "Why were you with her?" Arthur commanded.

"She's hot." Matthieu said. Allistor growled at that.

"Sofie's very charming!" Oliver remarked.

"She's fun to play with." Alex added.

"She cares."

Now it was time for everyone to be surprised at Louis. "What?" All of them said simultaneously.

"She cares about us, there's no denying it. If she didn't, she would have avoided us at all costs and haven't let us stay for that long. Hell, she even offered to make dinner." The rest nodded.

"I thought it was in your nature to kill innocent people." Arthur said to them.

"For some reason. . . we can't." Oliver said to them "Something about her makes us have empathy for her and Arthur, you know we can't really feel something like that."

"Yes I know that, but a four year old can dot the same thing, yet all of you have killed a person despite age."

"We can't explain it." Louis piped up again "But, there's just something there."

"We don't want you to be by her, despite the whatever." Arthur growled.

"What if she wants us here?" Alex asked, his face in Arthur's.

"It's not like your her fucking parents." Matthieu spat.

"Speaking of which, why isn't she with her parents?" Oliver asked the two.

They didn't have an answer for that one, she should be the one to tell it since they don't have a full grasp on it themselves. Allistor said "That's not important right now."

"It's pretty important." Said Louis. "I guess we have to ask her ourselves."

"No!" Allistor almost shouted.

"Why's that?" Alex smirked "You really care for her don't you? I can see why you in my dimension is so manly."

His face was red "That's it!" Before he tackled him and they fought. They were spewing every name they could think of while the other four backed away, they didn't want to be in the middle of that.

Oliver said in a very cheery tone "They go together like a dog and a cat! How wonderful!"

Arthur mumbled "It is that bad huh."

Matthieu said "You have no idea."

. . . . . .

2p!Canada: Review, follow or favorite you little shits.

Me: Matthieu! That was very mean! They aren't little shits, they are awesome because I have about 2.5 k views on this! *whispers to audience* Speaking of which thank you!

2p!Canada: Whatever, as long as I get beer. *takes a twelve pack and leaves*

Me: *sighs* Oh well, looks like I have to do the rest like usual. Thank you viewer for taking the time to read this. Also check out my other stories like Confidence! And yet again, sorry Goofy-Goober3D this will take a little bit for your chapter. And I will also put another hetalia x reader oneshot up with France! Hasta la pasta!


	24. SPECIAL: Six Flags?

Here you go Goofy-Goobed3D, sorry for the wait, there is going to be two more parts to it and some funny stuff will be here too! Sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I will get to that. Just so you know, this is like another story and it has nothing to do with the current plot.

. . . . . .

Sofie saw on the bulletin board that there was a contest for the clubs in the school. The details of the flyer said 'A club in this high school will be chosen at random. The club who wins will go to Six Flags, all expenses paid including food and bus ride. Everyone in the club will go to an assembly where we can announce the winner. Brought to you by Sylvan Learning centers.'

She squeed in the middle of the hall and clamped her mouth shut since it was passing time. Wait, why was she worrying about this? No one except for her friends noticed her. But still, SIX FLAGS? She's never been there before, but maybe she can make more friends there and have skype chats when she felt like it! She has to tell this to everyone!

Sofie was very impatient in the last class, almost bouncing in her seat and looking at the clock every two minutes. For what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rung. She was almost sprinting to the classroom and set up the room almost at lightening speed.

She was out of breathe when she sat down in a bean bag and had the biggest grin on her face. Everyone filed in and she went in front of the classroom and shouted "Hey everyone!" As she flailed her arms about.

Everyone looked to the smaller girl that was in front of the classroom and she had the goofiest grin on her face.

"You seem very happy Sofie." Ivan said with a smile.

"It looks like you going to explode!" Alfred said "What is it?"

She said very fast and loud "There is this contest that the school is having where a club at random can win a trip to Six Flags! The best part; All expenses paid! And I entered our club!"

Everyone was chattering to themselves happily about the trip. Alfred shouted "Oh my gosh, this is so wicked cool! I've been to Six Flags a thousand times!"

"Okay, so there is going to be an assembly and we all have to go to it." Sofie said.

"Why do we have to go to a fucking assembly?" Lovino complained.

"They'll announce the winner there!" Sofie cheered.

"Six Flags sounds fun!" Katyusha said.

So, for the rest of the day, everyone was buzzing about the possibility of the trip.

. . .

The next day was the assembly and everyone got permission from their parents to go to the trip, including Sofie. But, everyone told them that there was a possibility that they couldn't go since it was a contest after all.

Anyway, everyone filed in the auditorium and Sofie sat in between Alfred and Ivan this time. He though if a girl as small as her could sit next to the most menacing guy at school, then he could try and not be so scared. Who has ever heard of the hero being scared anyway right?

Sofie was bouncing in her seat from all of the excitement. Gilbert said to other people in the auditorium, "Why are you guys here? Everyone knows that this club is more awesome than any of yours!" He cackled and sat back down by his Canadian while some of the jocks got riled up by it.

Someone came up to the podium and said "Settle down now." A few times before everyone got quiet.

"Now, I've heard around the state that this is the best high school!"

Everyone cheered. "Well they might be lying with that kind of a cheer!"

Everyone cheered ten times louder and some of the jocks were stomping their feet. "There, now that's what I like to hear!"

The cheering receded, he went through a long and boring speech about learning and the program. Finally, he said "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for-"

There was stomping to substitute for a drumroll "And the club who won is. . .

. . . . . .

England: Why do you always put a cliffhanger with obvious endings?

Me: Maybe it's because I want to. *snaps fingers in a 'z' formation*

America: Who won? I really wanna know now!

Me: *gives him a what now look* *Talks to viewer* Okay so, sorry to the viewers who want more of the story, but it will get here I promise! Oh the france x reader thing will get on here, just not yet. There's also going to be two more parts on here for this special. Until then! *puts on sunglasses and a limo drives up behind me and I get in*

America: Why can't I drive a limo everywhere?


	25. SPECIAL: Six Flags!

And then. . . Another update two days in a row! Sorry viewers who wanted the actual story to continue, it will be here after the after school special. (yes I am going to call that, problem?) Love all of you for the THREE THOUSAND VIEWERS! All of you guys are amazing and have a great week!

. . . . . .

Two days later, everyone was hanging out in the art room and eight in the morning instead of at their normal classes. Sofie had three bags with her, one for electronics, one for clothes and the final one for the stuff that she can buy there. Because her parents were so excited for her, they decided to give her a hundred dollars for the trip just in case and gave her an add on for her iPod touch to take better pictures.

Alfred shouted "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!"

"I'm really excited too!" Sofie said "We can go anywhere! We can go to the Eagle and the Carousel and. . . I know there are other ones, but still!"

"I know! There's The Superman, and-" Alfred said, but was interrupted.

"Five minutes until everyone goes on the bus!" The eccentric art teacher that owned the room that the club was in said and popped back out of the room onto the bus.

Sofie squeed, she said "I can't wait! I even have spending money too!"

"How much?" Ludwig asked.

"A hundred." She chirped.

Yao asked "A hundred?"

She nodded, "That's a lot. All my parents gave me was twenty." Some people had the same thing.

"Well, expenses are paid after all! I bet we can go to whatever place we want." Elizabeta said optimistically.

She asked Sofie "So, all of the girls go into one hotel room and the guys go into five of the other ones right?"

She nods. Elizabeta noticed that her bunny had sunglasses on and a Hawaiian shirt "Aww, your toy is so cute!"

"Oh," She looked down at the bunny in her arms. "Thank you."

"I wonder how far the expenses go." Ivan wondered.

"Hey everyone! The bus will depart in two minutes!" The teacher shouted for everyone to hear.

Everyone got their bags and went onto the bus, Natalya clung onto Sofie's arm. She didn't mind of course, but asked her "You wanna sit with me Nattie?"

She nods and Sofie smiles, "Do you want the window seat or the isle seat?"

"Window." Natalya stated.

"I understand, sometimes I like the window seat too."

Everyone filled in the bus and it was more set up like train seats. Two booths and a table in between and it was back to back, there was a emergency door on the left of the bus. The seats were leather and cream colored and had a two inch thick strip of gray leather.

Ivan and Katyusha sat across from the two, she greeted the two and they said hi too. The art teacher shouted "You ready for Six Flags?"

Everyone cheered. "Alright! We'll be there in about twenty one hours!"

A lot of people groaned at this, the teacher only laughed. "Well, everyone can do what they want since I haven't slept for four days and I REALLY need to sleep. Goodnight children!" She almost collapsed with how tired she was.

Sofie asked "Are you okay Miss Marshall?" From the back.

"Oh I'm just sleepy dear, added it for dramatic effect and all!" She said more to everyone "Disturb me and I'll give you a detention unless if it's an emergency!" Her voice ringed. Her head hit the pillow on her table faster than anyone could say 'Miss Marshall.'

"Well, what do we do now?" Alfred asked after a short minute of awkward silence.

"Two truths and a lie?" Tino asked.

Mathias announced "Let's do that! Sofie's first! Oh and when your done, you call on someone else!"

"Me?"

"No, the other girl who's named Sofie. Of course you!"

"Okay!" She chirped "I need to think of a lie first." After a few minutes, she said "Okay, I got one! So, first one, I have faked sick once. Second, I uncontrollably laugh whenever someone says 'bloody twat' in an English or Scottish accent. And third, I ate frog legs before."

"Ew frog legs!"

"Frog legs by far."

"Nah, it's gotta be the fake sick."

Allistor thought to himself 'If the second ones true, I'll have some fun with it.'

Arthur arched a brow at her and thought to himself 'Why is that so funny to her if it's true? And why in an English or Scottish accent?

"Give up?" Sofie asked. There was silence for her to continue, "It was the fake sick one. Also, frog legs aren't bad, they taste like chicken but are more stringy. For the other truth, it also works in Irish and Welsh accents. Okay, let's see who will be picked. Umm, Feli!"

This went on for a while until everyone did theirs.

Gilbert said "What now?"

"Ve~! I wanna cuddle!" Feli said and leaned on his boyfriend, making him blush ten shades of red.

Matthew did the same thing, making Gilbert have the same reaction and sputtered out nonsense.

Sofie got her bag and got out her beats headphones and went on her iPod playing Angry Birds. Natalya watched her play, Ivan got out his knitting.

Some people close by were trying to hold in their laugh, his creepy aura came, making them cower in their seats. Katyusha read a romance book that had to do with a lonely farmer.

Sofie got out her travel stash of pocky and ate the cheesecake one, making it hang out of her mouth while she was playing and gave one to Natalya.

. . .

Francis, being bored with only a few girls on the bus decided to see what little Sofie was reading. She moved over to where the teacher was a little while ago since she looked kinda lonely even if she was sleeping. He sat by Sofie and looked at what she was reading, both of them at the same time got a nosebleed from what was on there.

Sofie muttered "Oh dear." As she got tissues from her bag.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Sofie, I didn't know you were that dirty!" Francis purred.

Sofie flinched "How did you get right there?" She asked him.

"I was bored."

'Anticlimactic' Sofie thought to herself. 'Usually he's poetic.' "You don't have anything else to do?" She asked him.

"Non." He asked "Fleur, would you like to play the pocky game with me?"

"Actually, I'm kinda full from eating a whole box of those." She lied. She knew what the game was, but that was for if she had a boyfriend! Not for her friends!

"Sofie, it's just a game! Here-"

She was about to protest until he put a stick in her mouth, it was strawberry flavored. He put his mouth on the other end, making her blush way more obvious. She was frozen, she couldn't even process what was happening.

And, that was when Allistor felt something was off and got his eyes off of the book he was reading to see that bloody frenchy with Sofie, eating the same piece of candy!

He didn't know what it was, but he could tell that she was only trying to be polite. He stomped over to them and punched him in the jaw, making Sofie very surprised, but couldn't complain since he slung her over his shoulder and made her sit with him.

Allistor said "Lassie, I already told ye he was trouble."

"It wasn't my fault he did that!"

"Seriously though, do I have to keep an eye on ye every minute of the bloody day?" He asked her.

Seamus said "Were you and the frenchy getting it on?"

"W-w-w-what?!" She almost shrieked, making her blush even worse than what it was then.

Seamus and Damian were laughing so hard, they had to hold their stomachs. Damian said "You should've seen your face!" Before being sent into another fit of laughter.

"Oi! Shut up ye bloody twats!" Allistor said, sending Sofie into a fit of giggles.

Seamus said "See? She thinks we're funny."

"No," Allistor retorted "It's because I said 'ye bloody twats.'"

Sofie laughed even harder at that, "Oh my gosh. I can't take it!" Before continuing laughing.

When she was about to stop laughing, Damian said "You bloody twat!" Making her laugh even harder.

. . .

Ludwig was sitting with Gilbert since Feli decided to talk to Antonio. Sofie thought he looked lonely since Matthew and Gilbert were sleeping, so she sat next to him in the booth.

"Hey." She chirped.

"Guten tag Sofie." He said, looking out the window.

"Turn around." Sofie said with a smirk.

"Wh-"

"Just do it! Pleeeease?" Sofie begged him.

"Fine." He turned around to face her and she knelt on the seat and went to work on his hair, making his bangs fall on his forehead instead of making it neatly combed. The German wasn't amused.

She giggled before saying "Hey Feli!"

"Yes be-" He turned around and was speechless for once, his boyfriend looked _really_ hot.

Sofie whispered over to the German "You'll thank me later." Before getting out of the booth to get out of the way for Feli.

He tackled him with kisses everywhere on the face and that was when Sofie, Kiku and Elizabeta got out their phones (or camera in Kiku's case) to take pictures of the touching moment and to take pics of his sleeping brother with the Canadian.

She high fived the two and sat back down in her seat by Natalya and got out her tissues to get rid of her new nosebleed. Kiku and Elizabeta asked for some tissues since there weren't any on the bus and she gave them some.

. . .

Katyshua decided to sleep, so Sofie and Natalya went to the booth seat with Ivan, having Natalya in the middle. Natalya unraveled Ivan's scarf and put it around her neck too, he asked "Little sister, are you cold?"

She only nods as she rubs her cheek on the scarf. Sofie thought it was sweet when they were like this, no one being scared or scary.

She got out of her thoughts when she felt something on her neck, it was his scarf! She looked to Natalya and she had a very slight smirk, Sofie smiled because of it.

. . .

A little later, Sofie wanted to see what Kiku was doing. When she heard a faint humming of Mawara Chikyuu Rondo, she knew it would be interesting.

Since Kiku was sitting with his brother opposite of him, she decided to sit by him. She walked silently to him, Yao was about to say something, but she put a finger on her lips with a playful smirk. He nodded and she continued to tiptoe on the bus.

She sat almost a little too close and said "Hiya Kiku!" Making him flinch and making Yao laugh in the process.

"S-Sofie-chan. What are you doing?" He said, very alarmed of her sudden appearance.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see what you were listening to." She said nonchalantly. "Also, want some pocky?" She asked, grabbing the cheesecake box that she had earlier.

"N-no thank you." He said as he scooted away from her to have more space. He remembered the game that went with it, making him a blushing mess with the mention of pocky.

"Are you sure? It's Cheesecake, my favorite!"

"Yes, if it's your favorite, you should have the rest."

"Oh come on," She said "There's a lot left and if you don't like the flavor I can get another one."

He was about to refuse again, but he asked "You have more flavors?"

She nods "I have vanilla, strawberry and green tea. Do you want some Yao?"

He nods, Kiku said "Okay, thank you Sofie."

She nods and he takes a stick from her box and so did Yao. Sofie asked the two "Aren't you two excited for the trip?" They smiled and nodded at her question.

"I can't wait either, if you couldn't tell." She giggled a little at herself.

. . .

At night now, everyone changed into their pajamas. Sofie changed into a black long sleeved shirt that wasn't baggy on her and everyone was very surprised. Of course though, her pajama pants didn't really show the shape of her legs.

Everyone looked and some had their mouth agape. She asked "What?"

"It's the apocalypse! Sofie, not in a sweater!" Alfred proclaimed and laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." She said as she put her clothes in her bag. "You know I can have a choice in what I wear. I'm not a cartoon where I wear the same outfit for two years or something."

She put on her slippers from her bag and sat with Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Hi Elizabeta." Sofie said as she sat by her.

"Hello Sofie. Me and Roderich were just talking about what songs he knows on the piano." Elizabeta said.

"Oh, what songs do you know by the way?" She asked him, her feet in sync with tapping the floor of the bus.

Elizabeta said "Mostly Beethoven, Mozart and the really old ones."

Sofie said "Even though I know that it isn't old as Beethoven, do you happen to know any Frank Sinatra songs?"

"Frank Sinatra?" Roderich asked her.

She nodded "Yeah, I love his music and he often has piano in it too. Of course, it has other instruments, but the piano is cool in it."

. . .

Sofie decided beforehand that she was going to hop from one group to the next. So that's why she is never sitting down for too long.

Anyway, now she was sitting with Alfred and now she was telling a ghost story. Since many people were bored, they decided to listen to the ghost story.

"In a small town, there was an incident where a girl was buried alive in a coffin. So, what they did was put a bell and have the string on the ground and an air hole on every grave so that if it happened again, someone could take them out. A gravedigger was out one night and he heard someone call for someone to help them. He went to the grave where the voice was coming from and the girl that was buried said 'It's dark in here, please help me out.' At first, he thought that it was his imagination but he heard it again from the same gravestone. He looked at the date that she died, it was October 17, 1874. He said 'Sorry ma'am. Your not coming out.'"

Alfred said "That was so scary!" As he clutched onto his eagle plush toy.

Feli was shaking from it and held onto Ludwig's arm.

Ivan asked "Who is the girl?"

Sofie blinked, she never really came up with a name for a girl in the coffin that was dead for two hundred years. She said to muse him "Annabelle Smith." Sofie paused. "Hey Al, since I said a ghost story, how about you tell one?"

Al told his, making Sofie jump out of her skin when he flashed the light to the window. Ivan volunteered and, let's just say that the screaming from everyone surely did put the driver at full attention.

Since the teacher was awake now, she decided to tell the tell tale heart. It was one of Sofie's favorite stories but no one else knew what the story was about since they didn't have advanced English.

. . .

At night now, Sofie couldn't really go to sleep and it wasn't because of the snoring from some of the guys in the bus, no it was because of the scary stories. Why out of all the things she could do around nighttime it was telling scary stories?

She sighed, it was even worse when all of the stories that she's read on Creepypasta are coming to her now in the middle of the freaking night. She sighed, what was she going to do about it? Oh, maybe go onto another subject? She was thinking about faeries, but then blood was gushing out of their mouth and the eyeballs fell out of the sockets. She opened her eyes again, okay obviously that didn't work.

Katyusha was sleeping on Natalya's side and Sofie was on Ivan's side. Ivan was still asleep and she could see the moonlight filling the fast asleep bus.

Ivan shifted and he wrapped his arms around Sofie, she froze. Why was he hugging her like this? He mumbled sleepily 'моя маленькая подсолнечника." (1)

Sofie blinked. Why would he call her sunflower? But yet again, he was asleep. She guessed he was calling one of his sisters that or something. But she felt the aura round him much more cheery and friendly. Even though to her she doesn't really feel his dark aura when it comes around, this felt really nice and warm, he also smelled of sunflowers and vodka. She even noticed, she wasn't scared anymore. She sighed in content and didn't have any trouble sleeping after it.

. . . . . .

(1) моя маленькая подсолнечника = My little sunflower

Russia: Are you using the language of the motherland?

Me: Da! *Turns to viewer* Sorry about the weird updates. But look! Another part! One more to go in the trilogy! I'm not really sure when I am going to put the France x reader story. I will update on Thursday, the good thing is that I don't have school on that day! Toodaloo! *Russia picks me up and walks off*

Lithuania: I am very worried about that girl and her health.


	26. SPECIAL: Just for Six Flags?

Hello everyone! This is sadly the last part in the after school special, but the story will continue from where we left off in the next chapter! (I will be updating again on Sunday.)

. . . . . .

In the morning, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before they opened fully. She was very warm for some reason but paid no mind to it until she couldn't stretch out her arms. She wondered why until she looked behind her where Ivan's head was. She squeaked and bit her bottom lip, why did she squeak like that, right in front of his face?

Ivan yawned and opened his eyes. He was looking directly in Sofie's. He didn't know why, but there she was and Sofie was very surprised, he just looked in curiosity.

Sofie said "M-morning."

"P-privet Sofie." He said and blushed. She found this odd, she thought he wouldn't really be embarrassed by it.

"Why are you hugging me?" Sofie asked in a cautious tone.

He blinked, so that's what (more like who) he was holding in the night. He let go and he said "I don't know." And his blush was in full effect now.

Sofie was feeling embarrassed and it was obvious that Ivan was too. She tried to make light of the subject "At least I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"Oh? Why did you think you were?"

"It's because of all of those scary stories we were telling. I couldn't close my eyes, but then I drifted off to sleep, maybe it was because you were hugging me." She smiled.

Ivan blushed even redder than before, Sofie got up and asked the Russian "I'm going to get a muffin from my bag, do you want one?"

He only nodded since he was tongue tied. How did she brush this off so easily? And he had to wonder how she wasn't scared at all from how close he was. She smiled and came back with two.

"Which one?" Sofie said "This one's chocolate," And she pointed to the one that had a purple wrapper "And this one is banana." She pointed to the one with a plain white wrapper.

He took the one that was banana and she took the chocolate one. He asked her "I wonder how my sister likes you. She never likes anyone except for people in the family."

Sofie said "I don't know. But, maybe it's because I see her more differently than others." She paused "I bet she would like the blueberry one I have." She got up to her bag again to get out the blueberry muffin that had green and white striped wrapping. She put it on the table by Natalia and had another one for Katyusha, it had a powder blue wrapper.

"Differently?"

Sofie nodded. "I just see her as any other person that just loves her family, I can respect that." And she ate a piece of her muffin.

Soon, more people started waking up and greeted Sofie and their friends. Everyone got changed into normal clothes one by one and now everyone was fully awake except for Matthias, Tino, Berwald, Emil and Lukas.

Miss Marshall was as chipper as ever and said "Alright you guys, we are almost to Chicago!"

Everyone cheered and she said "First we are going to the hotel to put your bags there and we have to wait for the park to open which is about at five. Enough time to settle in right?"

Some nodded, others didn't answer because they we so tired and cranky. "Oh speaking of which, the coffee in the morning there is completely free!"

Sofie and her Scandinavian friends perked up when they heard that.

. . .

After a few minutes, they got to the hotel and the five including Sofie immediately went to the coffee pot that was in the lobby. She sighed in content and they kept getting more until they at least got six cups each.

Everyone else took in the fancy hotel. Wow, Sylvan really knows their hotels obviously. It looked as if it was taken from a catalog with the maroon carpets and pillars that were built in the wall.

The teacher got their keys and it turned out even room service was paid for by Sylvan too. They got to their rooms and they were floored, the beds had Egyptian cotton pillow cases and had quilts that looked like they were clouds and it was king sized.

Instead of sitting on the bed like a normal person, Sofie jumped on the bed stomach first and giggled. Then she rolled around and grabbed onto the blanket so she was wrapped in it, she rolled off of the bed and laughed even more. Sofie looked to find Elizabeta giggling to herself on her own bed, she smirked before throwing the blanket on her and she freaked out a little and fell off of her bed before laughing with her.

Their laughing was interrupted when they saw a flash. They blinked and saw Gilbert and Ludwig standing over them smirking.

Gilbert laughed "We so got you!"

Sofie asked "With what?" Tilting her head in curiosity.

"Remember on the bus?" Ludwig said with a smirk.

They were about to ask when they remembered the many pics that they took of the two with their boyfriends. Elizabeta huffed "Well that's different!"

Gilbert said "Not different at all. In fact maybe we should send this to the whole school." And grinned.

Sofie said "Why send it to the whole school? All we do is send it to Kiku." Eliza nodded with her.

Ludwig said "You could've told us that! We thought you send it all over facebook!"

"We don't do anything mean like that!" Sofie said "We understand relationships are meant for intimacy and not for the whole world to see!" She paused "Hey I rhymed!"

Ludwig helped her up and Gilbert did the same with Elizabeta. Gilbert said "We still get to keep to picture!"

Sofie smiled but Eliza fumed, she almost had a dark aura matching Ivan's as she said "There is no way you and your perverted friends are going to get that picture." Then she got her frying pan out.

Gilbert shivered, but ran with it across the room. Sofie and Ludwig decided to watch, so she got a snack as both of them sat on the bed watching the chase.

Sofie asked as she grabbed a chip "Why does Eliza think Gilbert's friends are perverted?"

Ludwig said "Francis, Antonio and him are known as the bad touch trio, let's just put it that way."

Her eyes widened "Oh." She paused since she wanted to change the subject. "So how was the rest of the trip here?"

"Gut, Feliciano really wanted my bangs down after you did it though. I'm surprised I even got my hair combed back today."

She giggled a little. "Well, at least I got the result I wanted."

. . .

She decided to see what the others were up to and secretly went to their rooms without the teacher noticing. She knocked on Alfred's door and he answered with a tie tied on his head and there was seven other people and loud music blaring from the inside.

He shouted "Hey dudette! What's up?"

"Alfred." She said in normal taking level "How did you get a party started in just about a half hour?"

"Idk, but it's awesome!" Alfred yelled.

Sofie looked behind him to find someone was doing the robot in a lampshade. Someone pulled him by the arm "Sorry I have to go!"

Okay, later." She said and smiled. He was pulled back in easily and the door was closed.

. . .

Right now, she was in the Scandinavian bedroom and she was playing with Tino's dog. "Oh my gosh he's so cute and soft!" She exclaimed in her tiny voice.

"I know." Tino said and smiled at how much fun she was having. It turned out, the dog needed to go to sleep, so she left him be.

She sat down on another bed and asked "How did you get a dog on the bus anyway?"

"Oh," He said "I hid him in my coat!"

Sofie was about to ask, but she settled for "I'm not gonna ask."

Matthias decided to poke her cheek. He did it again and again and she asked "Why are you poking my cheek?"

"I was wondering why those twins were poking your cheek earlier, I can see why." Matthias said distracted as he poked her cheek more.

Sofie asked "Why?"

"It's soft!" Lukas punched him before he could poke her cheek again.

Sofie said "Uh. . ." Very surprised by the random display of violence. But yet again, why is she surprised by this? Her friends from another dimension are serial killers and still haven't been caught.

Lukas only said "He's used to it." Which didn't reassure her at all, but nodded anyway.

. . .

Sofie knocked on Alfred's door one more time. He opened and said "Hiya Sofie! Wanna come in?"

She nodded and the room looked like it wasn't even touched except for the five bags. She asked in astonishment "How did you get the room clean that fast?"

"Hm?" He turned to her "Oh, Yao cleans like he's on crack or something!"

Sofie looked behind Al to find Yao in an apron. She smiled and said "So how was the," She checked the clock "Half hour long party?"

"Aw it was totally awesome dude! You should've seen Kiku dancing to dubstep!" He turned to him and said "Dude that was insane!"

"Hai." Kiku remarked.

Sofie giggled. "Well that sounds great." She said with all honesty "So what rides do you guys want to go to?"

. . .

Everyone was very excited to go to Six Flags that Sofie was just about as hyper as Alfred, they were bouncing in the seats of the bus and asked every two seconds "Are we there yet?"

They finally got there and the two got off of the bus first, even if Sofie was in the way back. The girls of the club finally caught up with her and they went on the rides. But, while they were waiting for X-flight, their mouths were covered with a cloth and everything went black.

. . .

The four started to wake up and they were struggling. Natalya was trying to find her pocket knives, Katyusha was crying, Sofie was twisting her body and Elizabeta was screaming. There was a laugh that made all of them stop simultaneously, more of an evil cackle than a laugh.

A figure appeared making Sofie shout "Alex?"

"Alex?" Her three friends asked, even more surprised than her.

"You _know_ him?!" Elizabeta screeched.

"Yeah she knows me." Alex said with a smirk. "What are you gonna do about it?" He said on her face, his voice egging her on.

"I will kill you." Natalya said with a dangerously low voice.

"Wait wait wait!" Sofie said to all of them "First, why did you kidnap us? We didn't do anything mean!"

Another voice that was familiar chimed in "Have you ever thought if we liked Six Flags?" Another person came from the shadows, it was Oliver!

"I'm sorry!" Sofie said.

"Sorry?" Natalya growled "Out of all of the people who should be saying sorry, it should be that idiot!"

"But still!" Sofie screeched to Alex "You could have just gone to the club beforehand! That way you could've gone with us and not kidnap my friends who don't even know you!" She paused "And wow you make horrible first impressions!"

"What can I say?" Alex said with a smirk "I never was good at that."

Sofie said "Now can you please-" She was interrupted when there was a smash through the brick wall, it was Alfred and Ivan! "Alfred! Ivan!" She said, fully relived now.

Alfred said in his heroic voice "Let them go."

Alex looked over to them with a bored look, he walked up to them, the bat with nails sticking out of it in hand. He said "Or wha-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence thanks to Ivan and his pipe, he was knocked out cold. Matthieu came over to them and whistled for his wolf, the wolf was happy at first, but stared growling. It was about to pounce on them, but Sofie said already in tears "No! Stop!"

For some reason, the wolf stopped and looked as if it was hurt. It walked to Sofie with his tail in between it's legs and looked up at her as if it was kicked. Sofie didn't expect this at all, but said to the wolf "That wasn't very nice! You don't pounce on people for no reason!"

Matthieu said "What the fuck? Dammit Kuma, come here."

The dog was going to walk to it's owner when Sofie commanded weakly "Stay." The dog obeyed her and sat on her feet.

Ivan asked "How do you know that dog Sofie?"

"I don't," Sofie said and smiled "But he is so cute!" Kuma wagged his tail at the compliment.

Matthieu grumbled "Looks like I have to do it myself." As he grabbed his hockey stick.

Eliza shouted "Stop!" To both of them.

Sofie said "This was all for a silly reason anyway! I mean all you had to do was ask to come to Six Flags with us!"

Alfred said "The hell?!" More to the Canadian.

"Eh, more of the fucker on the ground's idea." He said nonchalantly.

Natalya finally got her knives that she hides in her socks, her wrists were tied up too before she escaped them. While Matthieu and Alfred were fighting, Natalya got to work on their ropes that held them. She got all of them out and Sofie said "I don't want them to fight, but I'm not all that strong. What do we do?"

Ivan came to them and suggested "Hold them until they stop?"

"Perfect!" Sofie chimed. "Ivan, can you get Matthieu while Nattie gets Alfred?" The brother and sister nodded and came from behind the two before they could inflict major damage.

They were flailing around, but they died down. For some reason, Kuma followed at Sofie's feet as she walked to the two.

"You know," Sofie said to Matthieu in her soft voice, but it was more caring "There are better ways to ask someone if you can go somewhere with them than kidnap them." She turned to Al "And Alfred, personally, I think it would be better to use less violence. But yet again, you don't know these two like I do, so I can see that."

"You _know_ them?!" Alfred's voice cracked.

Sofie nodded and laughed "Even if they didn't make their first impression all that great to you, I _know_ they can be good people." Alfred was about to put his input in, but she continued "Before you say it, yes they can. But, they prefer not to show it."

Matthieu only rolled his eyes in annoyance, why does she have so much faith in him and his cousins and brother? It was getting annoying to him that he had empathy for the small girl.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said, glaring daggers at the Canadian.

"Maybe we should go." Sofie said "I have no idea where we are."

Ivan stated "We are at a warehouse by the Six Flags."

"Oh really? That close?"

He nodded. Sofie said "Well Ivan, would it be fine if you would carry Alex?"

"Who?"

"Oh sorry, duh!" Sofie said and laughed a little "The one who you hit with the pipe."

Ivan smiled and carried him over his shoulder. Sofie grabbed the hockey stick from Matthieu before he was put down. He said "Give my stick back!"

Sofie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You obviously can't be trusted with this when your with my friends. You can have this when we reach wherever you guys are staying."

Matthieu grumbled "Fine."

Sofie smiled and Kuma was barking happily, she asked "Where are you guys staying at anyway?"

"We just got here," Matthieu stated "We slept in Alex's truck."

Everyone was walking along, but Sofie stopped. She felt honestly bad for the two. Even if they kidnapped her along with her friends, she thought they deserved better than a most likely cold car. The trip was going to be lonely and they were going to throw every horrible comment they can when Alex wakes up.

She realized, they did all off this. . . just so they could hang out with her. They dealt with arguments at the car, an almost day long trip, and actually trying to find her and her friends. She offered "You can stay at the hotel we're at."

Almost everyone shouted "WHAT?!" They huddled with her, making Matthieu left out so they could actually talk to her.

"He just kidnapped you!" Alfred shouted in a whisper tone.

"Not to mention, was going to beat up Al and Ivan!" Eliza mumbled.

Sofie said "But still, the two who did kidnap us aren't exactly the best of friends. And they lasted a whole entire day for the same common goal, getting to spend time with me! Now as crazy as it sounds, their cousin Oliver is very protective, even when my friend Sadik wanted to spend time with me at a bakery. Actually he drugged him-"

Everyone said "What?!"

"Wait a minute," Sofie said "He said it was because he was nothing but trouble." She also gave them other instances where they were nice to her.

Alfred said "I don't like them, but if you say so."

Sofie smiled and Nattie held her arm and so did Katyusha. They walked to the park instead, everyone was wondering where they went off to.

Many people were relieved, including the teacher Miss Marshall said to them "Oh thank god, where were you?"

Sofie said "I'm sorry, but we thought to help the guy on Ivan's shoulder. We found him like this on the side of the road." She lied "I'm friends with him, so I thought we could help him."

The teacher said "That's terrible! Let's get him to the hospital!"

They nodded and everyone went with them to where the hospital was. Sofie already knew what happened, but scolded Ivan a little with how much force he put when he whacked him with the pipe. Even though he was fine afterward, Alex didn't stay too long and just blew the head trauma off like it was nothing.

Sofie was very worried of course and wanted him to stay, he said "Doll, I'm fine. I'm not a wimp."

"Well there's a difference between 'being a wimp' and not taking your injury seriously!" Sofie exclaimed.

"It isn't serious, I've had this before. All I need is sleep."

"Alex," She said and grabbed his arm "I don't want you to be hurt, please? If not for you then for me?"

It felt like his heart stopped, why was she caring so much about him? After all, he did kidnap her. So, why was she being so caring now?

He yanked his arm out of her grasp and said "Fine." And went back to the cot.

Alfred asked the teacher "When are we going back to Six Flags?"

"Never." Francis joked.

"Nooooooooo!" Alfred screamed.

Arthur said "Bloody hell Alfred! Keep your voice down in a hospital!"

"Sorry." Al said.

The teacher came in again and said "Well, we can go when Alex is fine."

"Well the doctor said tomorrow." Sofie chimed in.

. . .

During the time, everyone was hanging out in the hospital room, some people talked to him. But some gave him a menacing glare for most of the time.

Sofie asked him "So how was the trip here?"

"Eh it was fine." Alex said nonchalantly

Sofie smiled and said "Do you mean you arguing with Matthieu the whole way here?"

Alex chuckled "Yeah," He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

She giggled "So where's Oliver and Francis?"

"They're back in Montana." Matthieu said to her "They thought they should protect the house when we were away or something like that."

Sofie nodded, "So if I might ask, which rides did you two want to go to?"

For a while, this went like this. Everyone got used to being in the hospital room and Sofie thought that this was just about as good as being at Six Fags. She got to be with her friends, it was almost as if the club just moved a thousand miles and into a hospital room. But maybe the reason why everyone else liked it was because they got be with Sofie instead of having her for about a few minutes and then her going somewhere else. Sofie was happy, and that made many of the others happy as well.

. . . . . .

Germany: *Wraps my arm in gauze* How did you even get an injury like this when all you do is write?

Me: Well, I do slay dragons in my free time.

Germany: Anyway, who's supposed to do it if I might ask?

Me: We aren't going to do it for the special.

Germany: That's odd. Aren't you supposed to say something anyway?

Me: Oh yeah! *turns to viewer* Well sadly, it looks like the special is coming to a close. But chin up! There might be another contest! Who knows? You might even win it! The France x reader thing will be published tomorrow and I am very excited for it! So, tell me what you think! Also, please give a reason why too. If you don't like it, tell me why. Don't leave me hanging! Everyone has their own opinion, but please be polite about it. *whispers* Don't worry about the injury you guys, it's fake blood! *giggles softly* Auf weidersehen! *grabs a portal gun and shoots it at the wall* *Jumps into the portal*

Germany: Author! You need you wounds treated!


	27. Cold Weather and Cupcakes!

Wazzup my playas? (Sorry, trying different greetings) Announcements are at the bottom, so check there! Anyway, back to the story!

. . . . . .

It was the next day and it was pretty cold, even for her. And the worst part about it was it wasn't even snowing! She was a little grumpy because of that, but at least she loved her winter clothing. Her mittens were very soft, her earmuffs were pokeballs, and the coat was black, white and blue plaid.

Her nose and cheeks were red because of the wind nipping at her skin. Antonio and Lovino were in the same car when they noticed that Sofie was walking to school. Antonio stopped the car and rolled the window down "Hola chica, want a ride?" He only really did it for two reasons. One, no one should be walking in this weather. And two, most likely Lovino would offer her a ride whether he liked it or not.

"You don't mind?" Sofie asked.

"No! Why would I mind? Besides, Lovino wants you in here anyway."

"No I don't!" Lovino shouted at him.

"You've been talking nonstop about her anyway Lovi~!" Antonio retorted and gave a stupid grin.

"Shut up you fucking tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted "And stop calling me that!"

"So, want a ride chica?" Antonio asked her from the warm car.

"Um, yeah that's sounds a lot better than walking." She got into the car and put on her seat belt. He started up the car and the drive to school was awkwardly silent.

. . .

They got to the school and went inside because it was so cold. She almost forgot that the school sold coffee in the morning, she went in line and got her cup filled. But, what happened was that the person in line dismissed her as if she wasn't even there. She frowned, what can she do? She already had it poured and she doesn't want to steal, so what now? Someone bumped her out of the way and the person whispered "Dude, it felt like someone was in the line or something."

"Nah, there wasn't." Said their friend.

She sighed, what can she do now? Is there someone in line that she knows? She looks behind her to find Kiku. She walked over to him in line and greeted him.

"Hello Sofie-chan." Kiku said to the smaller girl "Why are you in the back of the line instead of the front like you were?"

"Oh, I was ignored." Sofie said, her mood changing, looking down "Even the person behind me bumped into me and said to his friend 'dude, it felt like someone was in the line or something.' I was thinking if I was with you, then maybe they could notice me." At the last sentence, she looked up with a smile.

That had hit him faster than a professional baseball pitcher's fastball. "Disgraceful," He muttered under his breathe. How could someone ignore someone as cute as her? "Who were they?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Sofie said, looking in the front so she could possibly point the person out. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to teach them a lesson, they should not treat you like that." He said to her, looking her in the eye.

"Oh, you really shouldn't. Besides, that person isn't the first to do that." Sofie fretted.

He only nods and they wait for the line to get shorter. She was still ignored and Kiku paid for her coffee. Sofie said "Thanks, oh," She got three dollars from her pocket "Here's the money I owe you then."

"Please, I will pay for it." Kiku said.

"Oh, you sure?"

Kiku said "Yes, I insist."

She put the money back in her pocket and smiled "Why thank you." He nodded and they went to his table where Ludwig, Feli, Lovino and Antonio were.

She said "Hey you guys." To all of them. They said hi back.

She had set her coffee down to take off her mittens, coat and earmuffs. She got her bunny from her messenger bag and picked up her coffee to take a sip. She sighed in content, it made her whole body warm.

Antonio asked "Do you ever take your sweater off?" as he bit into his cinnamon roll.

She said "Sometimes, when I change into another one or into my pajamas." As she sipped her coffee.

The bell rang and it was time for her to go to homeroom. She wondered what the rest of her friends were going to think of the dimension hoppers. Maybe they would think better of the four if they knew that they saved her, not Matthieu or Louis, but still.

She sat down with her coffee in hand and sipped it more, someone shook her shoulders and she squeaked. She looked to the side of her to come face to face with Alex. She blinked, he only laughed and sat down in the seat that he was assigned.

"Hey Alex, why do you have a black eye?" Sofie asked.

He muttered under his breathe "Shit," "Uh, I got into a fight with Matthieu." He said to her.

"You should really be careful when you fight with him Alex. I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt." Sofie said to him and frowned a little.

He only laughed, he said "Stop worrying, I can take a hit."

Oliver said randomly in his usual peppy tone "Would you like a cupcake?"

She was about to say something, but Alex said "She is not having your poisoned cupcakes."

Sofie squeaked "You would poison me?" And frowned "I thought we were all friends!"

"I wouldn't poison you dear Sofie!" He reassured. "Alex just assumed that." He glared daggers at his brother, his eyes swirling pink and then they went back to blue when he looked at Sofie again. "Besides, you can tell if they are poisoned if they are green."

She looked at the cupcake to see no green whatsoever, but said in a very worried tone "But how does that reassure me? How do I know that one isn't specially made to kill me?"

Oliver said "Okay, I'll take a bite out of it!" He took a small bite and after a minute, nothing happened. "See! Now, why don't you try it?"

"Oh, okay!" She said, she took the cupcake from him and ate it in one bite. It was honestly the best cupcake she ever had. "I love it! It tastes amazing!" She said with a full mouth making it kinda hard to understand her.

"I'm glad you like it poppet." He cheered.

. . .

Sofie was in art class now, she wondered why Alex would say that though. Did Oliver kill people with his cupcakes before? Well that would be obvious since he knows about it, but still. Why did he say that to make it obvious? Isn't he a killer too?

Her attention was brought back to the front when the teacher said "So today, we'll draw your worst nightmare."

Well, Sofie had that covered. "But no blood or gore." Oh, well, she had to think about that one more then.

She went back to her childhood nightmares. She hated sharks even though she's in Montana and it would be very unheard of if there were natural sharks in the waters. She could draw coyotes, she never liked how mangy they looked in the area.

She drew them, but it turned out horrible. She sighed, she never really was good with animals except for mythical ones. She erased a line that was one the mouth and made in bend a little more in, there wasn't much she could do about it. But, the teacher was cool with it as long as you did your best.

The teacher said "If you have free time, you can move around."

Sofie didn't need to be told twice, she sat over where Feliciano and Lovino were. She said to the twins "So, what are your nightmares if you don't mind me asking."

"When there is no pasta." Feli said. It was expected of him to say that, cue Sofie's sweatdrop.

She only nodded, "And you Lovino?"

"If everyone left me." He mumbled, barely audible but not to Sofie.

She said "Well, I don't think you need to worry about that Lovino. You've got people all around you! There's always your brother, there's Antonio and me!"

He blushed when she said her too. She honestly _did_ care for him, she did with all of her friends. But, it caught him off guard though because barely anyone did. He just looked at his paper.

Sofie smiled, he didn't even say anything mean. She did wonder why he was flustered, but shrugged it off. The bell rung and she went up to get her bag from her table.

. . .

She was just putting her books in her locker since it was time for lunch. Sofie honestly didn't know if she should get some of her pocky for lunch. Even though the next time she will most likely get more pocky will be the weekend, she really loves pocky. It was kinda hard of a decision for her, she shrugged and got it anyway. She closed the door to find Ivan with his usual smile and Natalya with her same small frown.

"Hello Sofie." He said

"Oh, hi Ivan." She said and smiled warmly.

"Were those guys trouble to you?"

"What do you-" Then it hit her "Oh. . . no, they saved me yesterday, like I said. They haven't caused any more trouble."

"You will join us in lunch." Natalya said to her.

"Oh, uh, okay. I just need to get my lunch, that's all." Sofie said shyly. She got her bag from her locker and walked with the two to the lunchroom.

They sat down at the table where other people were at, but they mostly kept to themselves since they were afraid of Ivan, but Natalya even more with her knife tendencies.

After a little while of eating, Ivan said "You know, that reminds me,"

The girls looked at Ivan, and he said to himself "I am not sure if you met my cousins yet."

"I'm not sure if I have, what are their names?"

Ivan got out his wallet where pictures of all of his family were, there were three guys with him. The shortest had short messy dirty blonde hair. The second tallest was wearing a green sweater and had shoulder length brown hair. The last one was only about an inch taller than the rest, he was blonde and had glasses. "One is named Toris, another is names Ravis and the last one is Eduard."

"I guess I haven't. I have never met anyone with those names, not in this school anyway."

"Oh yes, that's because they are in the school on the other side of town." Ivan said to her. She nodded and they continued with their lunch.

Natalya asked "So, they saved you?" to Sofie.

She was about to ask what she was talking about, but she was referring to yesterday. "Oh, yeah." She said to her friend.

"From what?"

Should she say what the teacher did, he might be even in worse shape after he gets out of the hospital. She knows that Natalya is protective, imagine what she'll do to him! But yet again, that was a pretty bad gash, he might be in there for a while.

"Well," Sofie started "The teacher pinned me to the wall and I said 'please let me go,' and was saying about how I don't bleed easily and all of that. But, then he said 'won't this be more interesting?' So I was trying to brace myself for who knows what and. . . nothing happened. At first, I was very confused when I saw him with the wound on his head. I was thinking 'I didn't do that.' But, then I saw the two guys from my dream. At first, I was like 'crap.' But then I realized what the teacher was probably going to do to me and I started to cry. They comforted me somewhat and I was fine after it."

Natalya was interested in her voice, it sounded like honey and was so soft. She never liked her own voice, it had a heavy accent that she thought made her almost sound like a boy. She only noticed now because of how long her story was.

Sofie threw her lunch away and so did the other two. The bell rang and she said "Well, see you later you guys!"

They said goodbye to her and Sofie slept in the next class.

As her normal routine, she looked at the board again to find a popular girl. Her name was Michelle and she was an adopted sister of Francis and Matthew, she wore a bright blue dress and came from Seychelles. Even though she was adopted, they loved her as if she was in the family. She was very likeable and loved to go fishing and play with animals like exotic birds, snakes, swordfish surprisingly, and a lot of others. She said "Oh, what's this?" She read it over and mumbled to herself "I wonder if big brother Francis is in there. . . Oh well, even if he isn't, it sounds fun!" She walked away and Sofie smiled.

Sofie said to her bunny "I wonder why someone as popular as her would go to my club without her friends." She shrugged "Oh well, it'll be exciting to have another girl in the club." She hugged the bunny a little before roaming around in the halls again like yesterday.

. . . . . .

America: Hey dudes and dudettes! Follow, fave or review!

Me: That was great America! I think you forgot something though.

America: Oh yeah! New contest for 50th review! Like the number of stars on my flag!

Me: Because all of you guys are like stars! Shine on viewer!

America: So, here are the rules! The winner of the past contest can't win again.

Me: Sorry Goofy-Goober3D.

America: The winner gets a story that doesn't relate to the story and Sofie has to be in it too! It could be Sofie x a country drabble, a story based off of a movie, adventures with the badass trio, a brotp story, anything as long as it's not dirty! She _will _message you if you won. If you don't, that's completely cool, just say that you don't and it will go to the 51st reviewer and so on!

Me: So, it's like the last contest. Thank you America!

America: Can you wear the shirt now?!

Me: *laughs* Well, you do deserve it since you explained everything. *America hands me an American flag shirt* *puts it on over my normal shirt*

America: Awesome! *fist pumps* One of my citizens wearing my flag and with my permission!

Me: Thank you to all of the followers, people who favorited and reviewers already, you guys are amazing! You can review even if there's something you don't like just put it nicely! Until Wednesday, toodles! *A gun is pointed to my head* Romania? W-what are you doing? All I did was use some of your smoke bombs! *A bang is set off, I look to the side of me to see a flag coming from the gun, it says 'bang!'*

Romania: Got you! *laughs until he's holding his stomach*


	28. Band Rooms and a Game?

Guten tag! So contest is still going, if you forgot some of the details, they are at the bottom or check the last chapter. May the odds be ever in your favor!

. . . . . .

Actually, Emil was in the band hall and she decided to hang out with him. She chirped "Hi Emil." And sat down with him, her back leaning on the instrument lockers in the vacant hall since it was after lunch and the classes are in the morning.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked her.

"I decided not to this time because I already learned what they were teaching today." Sofie said and smiled. "Why are you out here though?"

"The teacher kicked me out because I was correcting her and she considered it 'talking back.'"

"Well that's unfair!" Sofie said.

"I know, but eh, she was a bitch though. Many teachers are here." He said.

"I don't know about that." Sofie countered "But, maybe why they are a little unfair is because they have been doing this job for years and no one really striked them as different. Wouldn't it get really boring if you saw over 100 faces that were the same for about ten years?"

"You got a point, but that doesn't give them an excuse to be horrible at what they teach." Emil pointed out.

"You got me there." She said. "So, hows your brother doing?"

"Eh, he's the usual from what I can tell."

"Ah," Sofie said. She was wondering if he would like a new candy that she got, it was called Ice Fish and it came from Iceland, the country where he was from.

She took it out and ate some, it had a heavy spear mint flavor and a hint of strawberry. Emil said "You have Ice Fish?"

She nodded and asked "Do you want some?"

He nodded and took some from the tin that the candy was in and popped some in his mouth. He said "I remember this from when I was a kid."

"Oh really?"

He nods "My grandpa took me to this candy store after we fished once a month. He always got me this since I loved it."

She smiled, imagining a small Emil holding hands with who possibly could be his grandad. She didn't eat much since he really liked the mints. The bell rang and he got up first and offered his hand, she said "Thanks." And held his hand. Something felt weird in his gut when he saw her smile up to him, he didn't feel sick, but he couldn't describe it right.

He pulled her and he said "No problem." Before going in the other direction. Speaking of which, why did he tell her about his grandfather? It has been two years since his death and still hasn't really talked to anyone about it. And now he just told her a fond memory? What's going on?

. . .

Since Sofie actually remembered that she needed to bring food at around the end of the school day, she went to the gas station and got what she wanted including the ramen that she liked so much.

Sofie found someone new at the counter, he was very tan for a person in the fall. His eyes were amazing, it looked like they were liquid gold. She wondered though if he could possibly see her. She saw the tag that he wore and it said 'Gupta.' Sofie has never heard that name before, but it sounded cool to her. There

She put the stuff on the counter and said "Excuse me."

He swore he heard something in the vacant gas station, he looked at the counter to find a bunch of food that wasn't there before. But, he saw no one there. He got closer to the counter to find a small girl with a curl on her head that was similar to his younger cousin's. She looked up and smiled, she was really cute, he blushed slightly, but his face was normal.

He scanned the items and handed her the bags. He desperately wanted to say something to the girl, anything! But, he knew that it would be pointless because all that would come out of his mouth would be random syllables mashed together that could sound like actual words to people who don't know the language.

"Bye Gupta." Sofie said and waved before she got out of the gas station.

His cheeks had a tint of pink to them as he heard her voice, it's as if an angel spoke to him. When he came out of it, Sofie was already halfway to the school and he waved back. He realized she wasn't there and sighed.

Why couldn't he talk to girls like his friend Sadik can? And why does he need another guy for him to whisper in their ear so that his words can be put out there? He sighed again and got his magazine from earlier.

. . .

Sofie was at her locker when Katyusha tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled "Hello Katyusha, what's up?"

"Would you like me to help you set up the classroom for the club?" She asked her.

She said "Sure, why not."

Sofie got her bag from her locker and had her toy in one arm and Katyusha followed the smaller girl to the other side of the school where the classroom was.

Sofie got a key from her bag that was on a small key ring with her house key and a little key chain that was Italy with a white flag in one hand. She put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the classroom, she turned on the lights and put the food that she got from the gas station on the table. Sofie asked "Can you help me with the desks?"

Katyusha nodded and asked "Where do they go then?"

"Oh, over in the left corner on the other side of the room." Sofie said. The taller girl took the left desks while the other one took the right and pushed them in a corner.

"What's next?"

"Can you please get the bean bags from the other corner?"

She nods and gets them spread out while Sofie puts her iPod in her iHome and turns it to Pandora on 'top 100 playlist' and turns it up a little. She logs into the teacher's computer and puts on a slideshow with all the pictures of scenery.

Katyusha asked "Is there anything else to do?"

Sofie shook her head "Nope, that's it! Thank you so much for helping by the way!"

"Your welcome." She said and smiled. Sofie sat down in a beanbag and so did her friend, she got some pocky out and offered it to her.

"What is it?"

"Oh you've never heard of it before?" Sofie asked. She shook her head "Well," Sofie started again "It's a biscuit stick that has frosting on it, it usually tastes pretty good."

"That does sound good!" Katyusha exclaimed "Can I please have one?"

She nodded and gave her a strawberry flavored one. She beamed and said "It's amazing!" And ate the rest.

"I'm glad you like it, want another?"

"Yes please!"

She gave her another one and another one until there was one left. Sofie said "We can split it if you want."

Katyusha nodded and Sofie broke it in half and gave her friend the bigger half. The first ones to come in were Kiku, Elizabeta and Roderich. She waved to them and they returned the gesture, they sat down by her and Elizabeta asked "Have you ever watched 'Free!'?"

She shook her head. "Sadly no," She said to her "My computer is really slow when I try to watch it on there."

Elizabeta just had a perfect idea. "Maybe you can go to my house! I have a really fast computer thanks to a friend of mine!"

Sofie said "When should I go then?"

"Maybe Monday if it's not too much trouble." She said.

"Okay, I'll just have to call my grandparents. I'll do it after the club though."

The next ones to come in were Matthew, Gilbert and Ludwig. Ludwig sat down by her and whispered "Why did you take a picture of me and Feli yesterday?"

Sofie smiled, "Because you two looked cute together! Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He isn't here." Ludwig stated, making Elizabeta have a small bloody nose.

"Aw! That's terrible! I bet you miss him so much!" Elizabeta cried as she got tissues for her bloody nose that was on the food table.

"It's a day, it's not a month Elizabeta." Ludwig said to her as she sat down again.

"Are you okay?" Sofie asked, a little unsure.

"Oh I'm fine!" She chirped.

"Okay." Sofie said.

The next ones to come were Lovino, Antonio and the five Scandinavian guys that joined the club yesterday.

Soon, everyone came and sat down in the bean bags. She asked "Does anyone want to do anything?"

"Can we go to the mall?" Alfred asked her.

"Oh I wish we could! But, I need to give permission slips tow days in advance for going outside of school." She said sadly. "Any more suggestions?" She asked the rest of the group.

"Truth or dare!" Mathias announced.

"Oh that's a great idea! Who wants to?" She said the first part to him, then everyone.

A lot of people raised their hand for it. Everyone rearranged their bean bags to be in a large circle. Sofie knows the rules but has never played truth or dare before, so she was excited for it.

Mathias exclaimed "I'm first! Allistor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"First kiss?"

Everyone oohed when he said that. Allistor wasn't faring all that well with the pink on his cheeks. He mumbled his answer which no one could even hear over the radiator in the room.

"Come on! We didn't hear you!"

"Okay fine! It was this blonde at a concert." Allistor said "But that was when her boyfriend showed up and we fought. . . Seamus! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He cheered proudly.

"I dare you to. . . sit on Ivan!"

"W-w-what?" His brother stuttered out. "B-but I-"

"Oh what's wrong ye fanny? Too chick-" Allistor was taunting, but stopped because his brother was in Ivan's lap who had a dark aura around him.

Even though Sofie and Elizabeta had a nosebleed, Sofie came back with her nose in the second tissue that she needed to use and sat next to Ivan. She said "Don't worry Ivan, it's only a dare."

The aura was smaller, Seamus sat back down in his own seat and the aura disappeared. Everyone except for his sisters and Sofie were shaking from the aura, but they were relived when the aura was gone.

Seamus grinned mischievously "Sofie!" He shouted and pointed a finger to her "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," She said as she rubbed her chin "Truth."

"Tell us the most embarrassing pajamas you own!" A lot of people gave him a 'wtf' look, he said "Trust me."

"Uhh," Sofie started. She honestly had to think on this one, the MOST embarrassing? She sighed, but her face was red as she said "I own footie pajamas that are in my size and have a bunny hoodie." She hid her face in her hands as people were trying to hide their laughter, but then the whole room failed miserably. This was so embarrassing!

After everyone was done, she had an awesome idea. She asked with a grin "Damian, truth or dare?"

Damian grinned "Truth!"

"Tell everyone the weirdest thing your twin brother has ever done!" Sofie said smuggly.

Damian smirked and some people even said "burn," Under their breathe.

"Once he was singing 'hollaback girl' really loudly without his shirt on, riding a scooter in the neighborhood on a dare from Jack when he was eight."

Everyone roared in laughter imagining him actually doing that. Seamus's face was red, after the laughter receded, he said "Good one." Sarcastically to her, she only smiled.

Damian hummed as he tapped his chin with a smile. "Speaking of which, Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"I dare you to. . . put your pants on backwards for the whole game!"

Jack arched a brow, he said "What?"

"Oh come on! Just do it!" Allistor said and smirked.

He went up to change in the bathroom, he came back with his back pockets of his pants in the front. Some snickered and he sat back down.

"Yao, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What women's clothing would you want to wear if given the chance?" Jack said to him.

"W-what?!" Yao stuttered out.

"Come on, it has to be something!" Alfred said "You even look like a girl with that ponytail!"

"I do not!" Yao shouted

Jack interrogated "What is it?"

Yao had to think on this one, he never wanted to wear women's clothing before in his life. Oh wait, yes he did. . . once. But that was when he was four! "Fine! . . . A dress."

Kiku asked his brother "Really?"

Some people snickered, some guys actually were thinking it over. Yao said to Kiku "Truth or dare brother."

Kiku, wanting to show how brave he was to Sofie, said "Dare."

"Huh, that's different," Yao muttered to himself "I dare you to hug Sofie."

"Y-you cant be serious!" Kiku exclaimed as his cheeks turned pink. Sofie's did the same.

"A dare's a dare Kiku." He said.

She stood up and so did Kiku, he walked to her slowly and almost like his legs were made of wood. Someone in the group graoned "Oh come on! This is like watching snails race!"

Anyway, he finally got to her and wrapped stiff arms around her. At first, she was a little surprised that he even would do the dare, but put her arms around him too. She felt cold to him and he wanted to stay like this forever. It was a touching moment, but also made other people wish they could give a hug to her instead. He sat back down and hid his face in his hands, muttering how awful he was for doing that.

Sofie exclaimed "You aren't horrible at all! I love hugs!"

Kiku's head popped up "Really?"

She nods. Alfred whined "Come on! It's your turn Kiku!"

Kiku goes into thought. He said "Okay. . . Arthur-san. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He stated after his sip of tea.

"What was the worst thing you got in trouble for?" Allistor smirked at the question and Arthur was trying to prepare himself for what he was about to unleash. Before he could say anything, the bell rang.

Arthur laughed triumphantly "What now? You thought you were going to embarrass me!" And laughed some more.

Mathias shouted above the noise of everyone getting their backpacks "Wait! Berwald, guard the door!" Berwald went in front of the door. "No one will leave until Artie says it! I'm interested too!"

By now, everyone wanted to know how bad it honestly was. "Fine!" Arthur spat toward him "I. . . went to a concert and stole my mom's car to get there."

People snickered and full on laughed, him. . . get in trouble? That's unheard of! Berwald got out of the way and people were filing out after they were laughing. Kiku kept apologizing to Arthur, he said "It's fine old bean. It's how the game is played right?"

Sofie put away everything and was going to go home until. . .

. . . . . .

Hungary: Hello viewer! Only one more review until the 50th! Like America said, you get to win a story from the author that consists of Sofie as the main character! It can be whatever you want, but sadly, the author can't do any lemons. *glares at me*

Me: Eh, what can I say? I'm not good when it comes to that and it will be crap if I attempt it.

Hungary: Remember to review, follow or favorite! Also, the author will message you when you won. If you don't want to be involved, just say so!

Me: If you don't want to win, it will go to the 51st reviewer and so on!

*Romania walks by*

Me and Hungary: *Dark aura appears around us and we laugh cynically and I get out a baseball bat*

Me: Now you're gonna get it Romania!

Hungary: *gets her frying pan out and walks to him slowly*

Romania: *Screams as he runs away from us*

Me: *Whispers to viewer* looks like the odds aren't in _his_ favor! *laughs loudly while chasing Romania again*


	29. Sassy Sofie

Konnichiwa Hetalian! Announcements will be officially at the bottom instead because I don't like to type the same thing over again and I think it's funnier down there, but I will greet you in a different language or dialect on the top!

. . . . . .

A familiar voice asked "Oi lass, where do ye think yer going?" As he held onto her hood with a finger. She looked to find Allistor.

"Home." Sofie said with a smile "I'm not going to spend my evening in a parking lot."

"Yer going with me today."

"Why. . . ?"

"Does yesterday ring a bell?" Allistor asked her and had let her hoodie go.

"Yes," Sofie said "But it's not like they were going to harm me!" Allistor just gave her a 'really?' look. "Oh right,"

He got in front of her and opened the door "Come on lass, do you want to be walking in the cold?"

"I guess not." Sofie said smiling.

"Well come on then!" He smirked.

She went in front of him and walked to his car. He unlocked it and she got in, the leather seats were freezing from the car being in the cold. She said "Yes, _really_ _warm_." And laughed a little.

"Yeah yeah, ye have a lot of attitude today lass." He commented as he started the car.

"Oh it's because of the weather." She said to him "If it was snowing, I wouldn't be complaining, but look!" She gestured toward the window "Not a single snowflake!" She paused and her hands flopped down on her sides. "When its cold like this, my fingers are like ice cubes even with mittens! Here, feel them!" Sofie took her mitten off and he took one of his gloves off too to feel her fingers. She was right, they were freezing!

"Did ye put 'em in the freezer?" He asked, very surprised.

"No! I'm just unnaturally cold. But your a furnace, your hands are hot!" She said.

Well, he had an answer for that one, he somewhat gets nervous with her especially like this. "I can warm up yer hands iffen ye want."

"Okay." She took her mittens off and put them in her lap and held out her hands. While keeping a hand on the wheel, he grabbed both of her hands. She sighed in content while his cheeks were getting hot too, but it wasn't because of the heat cranking in the car.

Sofie looked out the window, she said "We missed my house Allistor."

"We did?"

She nodded and he sighed at himself. He went into a random driveway and backed out of it so he could go to her house. She rubbed her hands together when his hands didn't hold hers.

He stopped the car on the other side of the road where her house was. He said "Okay lass."

She smiled, she said "Thanks for warming up my hands." And giggled while she got her gloves on.

"N-no prob." He looked down, very flustered as he scratched the side of his face with his finger.

"Well uh, see you later then." Sofie said.

"Yeah, uh, later."

She closed the car door and walked to the other side of the street. She closed the door, he slammed his head on the steering wheel three times before sighing again. Why was his mind escalating to other things, not dirty things, but not what friends usually do? He started the car again and drove for a while to clear his mind.

He's a senior! But she's so. . . different from the rest of them with her caramel brown hair to her personality, it was so. . . gentle and caring. The cold from her fingers was still lingering in his palms, he smiled sadly at this. It was amusing that she was so, how she would put it. . . sassy. He laughed a little, he could imagine her saying it, her cheeks puffing out slightly. He slapped his face and let his hand drag until it was off, he muttered 'I should really stop doing that.'

. . .

Sofie was on her laptop right now and her phone was charging in her laptop. Who could she call? Ghostbusters, she laughed at the random thought that popped into her head. Anyway, the phone rang and she honestly wondered who it could be since she only put ringtones that would fit people and some were left out or left to default ringing like this person.

She picked it up anyway and said "Hello?"

"Yo Sofie!" A familiar Turk called from the other end.

She smiled and said "Hey Sadik!"

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked hopefully.

"Um, sure, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said. "I'll pick you up."

"Oh, okay! Can't wait to see what it is!" She chirped. "I have to ask my grandparents though. Can you wait a sec?"

"Sure."

Sofie went downstairs and found her grandpa in the kitchen, where black smoke clouded her vision. She started to cough, she coughed out "Grandad. . . where. . .are you?" She had a coughing fit soon after.

He opened the window and coughed dryly and loudly, he got out of the kitchen and said "Hello sweetie." He coughed in his fist again and said "Don't ask."

She nodded "Yeah. . .uh I was wondering, can I hang out with my friend?"

He tapped his chin "Do we know him?"

"Yeah, he was the one I went to the mall with, he said where we were going was a surprise!" She grinned widely.

"Oh I don't know. . ."

"Please?" She asked.

"Okay, as long as you don't say anything to grandma."

She smiled widely and 'zipped' her mouth and threw away the 'key.' He grinned, he said "Good girl, you can go. But, don't be away for five hours or something like that."

"Okay!" She chirped.

She said in the phone "He said yes!"

"Alright!"

"See you then!" She hung up and put on her coat, mittens and earmuffs. She turned off her laptop, but kept her phone nearby.

A few minutes later and she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled and got off of the couch, she opened the door to reveal Sadik in a coat, fumbling with something in one hand while the other one was behind his back. She chirped "Hi Sadik, what do you have there?"

Sadik looked to find that she opened the door, he said "Oh nothing, uh. . ."

He put his other hand out to reveal daisies. She said "Sadik! These are lovely! Thank you so much!" She got them out of his hands and said "I'll put these in a vase."

She walked to the other side of the foyer to the table, it had a vase there with water and one rose that was decaying, she threw that one out and put the bunch of daisies in there instead. She went back to the door where he was patiently waiting and she exclaimed, even in her tiny voice "Oh I can't wait for the surprise!"

"Close your eyes." She did and a blindfold was put over her eyes.

She opened them, but all she could see was a dark blue "What?" She asked as her hands were in front of her, moving everywhere.

"It's so you don't cheat! Come on, I'll guide you." he said as he put a hand on her back. She was smiling and she go into his car.

It started up and that's when she asked "Can I at least have a hint?"

"It starts with a 'B.'" He said as he smirked.

"Bookstore?"

He arched a brow, but no one could tell because of his mask. "Nope."

"Barber shop?"

"Why would we-. . . no."

"Umm, what about-"

He stopped the car, she said cheerfully "Oh we're here!"

"Yeah, I'll help you out." He got out of the car first and helped her out and she thanked him.

They walked a little bit until he said "Okay, take the blindfold off!" She was grinning and she took it off.

She looked up at the sign, it was a bakery. "Awesome right?" Sadik said.

"Yeah it is! I was so close to guessing too!"

"Well come on!" He said to her, she walked in with him and looked at the place from the inside. It had lavender and crème white striped walls, the counter top was lavender and the bottom was cream colored. Along with it had pieces of cake in a display case that was built in with the counter.

A guy was behind the counter, he was humming a tune from the forties. The only was Sofie could know this was because she loved music from many decades. Anyway, the guy popped his head up from the counter, it was Oliver.

At first, he had a big grin on as usual, but it faltered when he saw the guy with her. He still tried to have that big grin on anyway for her sake. But then, his eyes swirled pink faster than it has in a while.

"Oliver?" She chirped. "You work here?"

Sadik blinked, he didn't expect her first words in here those. He asked "You know him?"

She nodded, she said "He's a great friend of mine!"

"Hello poppet!" He exclaimed to her "And yes I do! I just started today actually!"

"That's great, I hope you get paid well?" Sofie said in honest curiosity.

"As well as someone like me can get paid dear!"

Sadik coughed, Oliver exclaimed with fake sorrow "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just simply atrocious for not introducing myself!" He laughed "Well, my name is Oliver!" He shook his hand with vigor "What can I get you two?" 'This brute, how dare he gets he without even trying! She deserves someone more mature, around her height!' Oliver thought furiously.

"Umm," Sadik glanced at the display case, he said "I'll have the double fudge chocolate cake."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the many cakes and pies. "All of them look so good! Let's see. . . I'll have the banana spit pie then!"

"Okay, that will be," He tapped some buttons on the keyboard "Twenty three ninety five."

Sadik and Sofie got their money out, but Sadik said "What are you getting your money out for?"

"I'm paying for mine." Sofie said.

"Oh please, I'll pay for it." Sadik said.

Oliver wanted him dead, those will be the last words he will ever speak to her! His eyes were fully pink now, but was hidden in the dim lighting of the bakery. It felt like his face was cracking with how much he was smiling, he went over to the display case stiffly. He had a plan, a marvelous plan! "Oh dear, it seems the double fudge chocolate cake has gone bad!" He frowned "Oh well," He looked to the taller of the three "Do you mind waiting twenty minutes for yours?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Thank you for waiting, oh and Sofie-" Oliver set the piece of pie down on the counter "Here's yours!"

"Thanks." Sofie said with a smile.

"Well, I need to get to work on yours!" He pointed to Sadik "Just call when you need me you two!" He went in the back and mixed the batter but added drugs, enough to knock him out with one bite. Oh yes, he'll show him just who he's messing with! He won't have Sofie stolen right from under his nose! He made sure that the batter was brown so the guy who she was with wouldn't suspect anything strange.

As predicted, Oliver came from the back with the piece of cake twenty minutes on the dot. She complimented when she got back "Oliver, this tastes amazing! I love it!"

"Oh thank you Sofie!" He smiled as he set the dish down, he went into the back almost instantly.

Sofie said "I bet yours will be awesome since he made it just now!"

Sadik smiled for her sake, but was feeling a bit uncomfortable but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He ate a piece and said "It tastes a little funny."

"R-really?"

He nodded, he put a hand on the side of his head, he muttered "Wow, I feel. . ." He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was knocked out, cold.

. . . . .

Russia: So scary!*thunder claps in background while he mutters 'kolkolkolkolkol under his breathe* Author wanted to put this up yesterday since it was Halloween, but it would be kinda weird for her to update the next day da? Follow, favorite or review or you will have some fun with Mr. Cane.

Me: Thank you Mr. Russia. *Smiles, then turns to viewer* Sorry for not getting the special up yet, I just started today and you will expect it with two parts. The next update will be the special though!

Russia: Now you do dare, da?

Me: Oh yeah that's right *pales at the thought* Later reader, I don't think you want to see me in a frilly dress!


	30. SPECIAL: Sofie's cats

Shalom reader! angels of crystals, congrats on winning the contest! I hope you like this and tell me if you don't like it in the reviews!

. . . . . .

Sofie was at her mom's house with her two cats Alfred and Arthur, they were on either side of her and it was in the middle of the night. Alfred was contently gnawing on his hamburger squeak toy while Arthur was resting. The squeak toy happened to land on Arthur and Alfred pounced on him.

The hair on the cat's back was raised and he tried to swipe. Sofie batted him on the nose with her finger and said "Bad Arthur. He was only playing."

If the cat wasn't a Scottish fold, its ears would have drooped. She put her face close to Alfred and said "Don't play like that when he's sleeping! Bad Alfred!"

Alfred stopped playing with his squeak toy and blinked, he licked her nose and went back to chewing. She sighed, she asked "What am I gonna do with you?"

She put her arms around him and put him on her lap. Arthur pawed at her leg and she said "Come on you." And put her arms around him, she repositioned herself so that the two cats were under one arm each.

She yawned and put her book on the night stand and turned off the light. She mumbled sleepily "I love you guys." And kissed both of them on their head.

. . .

Sofie opened her and was about to stretch when she realized that the two cats were still positioned that way. She would've thought they were somewhere else, but was going to move her arms when she found two guys in her bed instead of her cats.

She looked under the covers to find she wasn't naked, okay so that didn't happen. She looked closely at the two and found that they both have cats ears and collars with little bells on them.

Okay, so this was a really hot and kinky dream. She pinched herself, no it was real. Then why do the mysterious boys have cat ears unless if they are. . . Oh no! Why are they her cats? Were they always human?

"Mmm" The guy with the big eyebrows, what she assumed was Arthur, hummed. "Good morning love." Oh, she loved his voice, it was so British. . .and hot!

Sofie sunk in farther in the bed when he said that. He repositioned himself so that his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning honey." The blue eyed blonde mumbled and he wrapped his arms around her waist as well and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. She loved his embrace too! Wait, if this was a few hours ago, then why didn't she notice (even in cat form) how much she loved cuddling with them?

"Why are you two human?" She asked.

Both of them shouted "What?!" And rose from the bed like it was on fire.

"Yeah, you two are human." She said with her face red and had a nosebleed because now she realized they didn't have any clothes

"I guess the spell must have been broken." Arthur said as he was rummaging through some clothes. He finally got some pants that were big enough and put them. "You see love, we were turned into cats thanks to a guy named Vladimir and we have been that way for many years. And the curse only could break from true love's kiss. I guess we both have you as a true love then." He gave a polite smile to her.

She stuttered out quickly "W-wait wait wait wait!" She paused to try to recollect her thoughts. "How old are you then? Because on Doctor Who, the Doctor is thousands of years old and still looks twenty. Is that in your case?"

"Not thousands!" Alfred said to her as he put on a pair of pants.

"Just a few hundred." Arthur said nonchalantly.

"And you two look so young." Sofie commented as she put both hands on Alfred's cheeks, he only laughed.

"The spell stopped aging for us physically. We thought that after a few years, we would die because of old age. But, we've been living this long. I'm guessing that we die normally now that we are back to normal."

"Sweet!" Alfred fist pumped.

"Wait, how is it awesome? I thought that it would be awesome to live that long."

"And see all of your friends dying around you and their children and their children and their-"

"I think she gets the point Alfred." Arthur said to him as he went to get a sweater.

"That sounds like it's sucky."

"It is dear." Arthur agreed.

"So, how am I gonna tell this to my mom? Two hot guys that woke up beside me sounds a little suspicious." Sofie said to them "What am I gonna say to her?"

"Don't worry honey," Alfred said as he straightened out his shirt that he put on. "We got this. We'll tell her."

"Yes, you shouldn't worry. Over the years, if this ever happened, we devised a plan about what to tell the owner's parent's. You know, if the owner was living with their parents." Arthur said to her, getting closer, he kissed her forehead "We'll tell your mother now, you can come with us if you feel the need to."

"Yeah, I think it would be better if I went too." Sofie said with her face red from the little kiss. She held both of their hands and went down the stairs.

. . . . .

Japan: *reads over the chapter* I approve.

Hungary: Oh Author, this his great potential.

Me: Wait, what do you mean 'potential?'

Hungary: *Whispers in my ear while a steady nosebleed is pouring at my nose*

Me: That is a great idea. *getting tissues for nosebleed* Sorry reader, anyway, I would like to than angels of crystals for being so patient with me. It's greatly appreciated and I hope that you like this. There are two parts to this, so please stop me when it's just one chapter if you do. I don't like to have people not satisfied, but if it's impossible for me to do, then I can't change that.


End file.
